Terug in de Tijd
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Hoewel Samantha in haar 5e jaar zit, is dit het eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Ze blijkt meer gemist te hebben dan alleen een paar lessen. Ze blijkt echter dieper betrokken in de strijd tegen Voldemort dan ze dacht.
1. Hoofdstuk 1: De Trein

**Noot vooraf:**

****Ik heb dit verhaal ruim 7 jaar geleden geschreven. Ik heb eerlijk gezegd geen flauw idee meer waar dit verhaal precies over gaat, ik weet alleen dat ik het document recentelijk heb hervonden, ik dit nog steeds als één van mijn beste verhalen beschouw en het niet overeen zal komen met de verhaallijn uit te boeken. Houdt daar rekening mee tijdens het lezen.

Veel plezier!

**De Trein**

Nu stond ze daar, wat zou ze doen. Er was geen weg terug meer. Ze haalde diep adem en stapte in de trein. Deze zou haar brengen naar een wereld waar ze tot pas geleden alleen nog van kon dromen. Er gingen nu zoveel wegen voor haar open.

Ze zocht een lege coupe, daar legde ze haar spullen in de rekken. Haar poesje Maan liet ze uit zijn reismand. Tevreden ging Maan op de bank liggen. Sam Glimlachte. Dit zou vast een leuk jaar worden. Ze pakte een boek en begon te lezen. De trein begon te rijden, ze hoorde de regen tegen de ramen kletteren. Wat was ze blij dat ze nu lekker binnen zat. Zachtjes legde ze haar boek weer weg en keek naar Maan. Hij slag vredig te slapen. Zelf had ze ook wel zin om te gaan slapen, ze was moe. Maar ze wilde niet, Want ze wilde graag alles zien van deze wonderlijke wereld.

De deur van de coupe ging open. Er stappen 3 jongens en 2 meiden binnen. Zonder acht op Sam te slaan gingen ze zitten. Maan schrok wakker, sprong snel van de bank en nestelde zich in Sam 's schoot. Boos keek hij naar de 5 kinderen die net binnen waren gekomen. Sam giechelde, die Maan toch. Hij was altijd snel aangebrand. Ze haalde een snoepje uit haar zak en gaf het aan hem. Maan schrokte het snel weg. Iets later lag hij alweer tevreden te spinnen op Sam 's schoot.

Nieuwsgierig bekeek Sam de kinderen. Wie zouden het zijn. Geen van hen lette op haar, dus had ze mooi de tijd om ze te bekijken. Twee jongens waren nogal fors gebouwd. De ene had een bloempotkapsel, en de andere had zulke erge stekels dat ze bang was dat ze zich er nog eens aan zou prikken. Ze zagen er overigens niet bepaald vriendelijk uit. De andere jongen was slanker, maar had wel een vervelende kop. Zijn blonde haren stonden met wat gel overeind. Zoals hij deed leuk hij wel de leider van de groep. Sam trok haar blik van hen af en keek naar de meiden die er zaten. De ene was nogal fors en de ander was heel erg mager. Geen van beide leek haar aardig. Dus besloot ze haar mond maar te houden.

De reis verliep soepel. Sam pakte haar boek weer en begon te lezen. Ze wist dat ze nog veel in te halen had. Ze had vijf jaar gemist, dus moest ze nu hard werken. Sam zuchtte, wat was dit eigenlijk saai. Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, waar sloeg dat op. Ze legde het boek weg. Maan lag nog steeds op haar schoot. Was ze nou ook maar een kat geweest, dan had ze een heerlijk lui leventje gehad. Ze keek weer naar de anderen, nog steeds deden ze alsof ze er niet was. Misschien moest ze toch iets zeggen, want zo werd het nogal saai.

'Wie ben jij eigenlijk?' vroeg een van de Jongens.

Sam keek op, ze had niet verwacht dat ze wat tegen haar zouden zeggen.

'Nou, wie ben jij? Ik heb je nog nooit gezien.' Zei een van de meisjes.

'Ik… Ik ben Sam.' Stamelde ze.

'Sam, dat is toch een jongens naam?' Gierde het meisje.

'Ik heet eigenlijk Samantha, maar iedereen noemt me gewoon Sam.' Zei Ze.

Ze keek boos naar de andere kinderen.

'Ben je nou boos?' Vroeg de jongen met de blonde haren.

Sam keek hem fel aan.

'Nee, ik ben gekwetst tot in het diepste van mijn hart.' Zei ze.

De Jongen begon te lachen. De anderen begonnen mee te lachen. Hij was dus duidelijk de leider van de groep. Sam keek nijdig in zijn richting.

'wie mag jij wel wezen dan?' Vroeg ze.

De jongen grijnsde.

'Ik ben Draco Malfidus. Draco voor mijn vrienden, Malfidus voor mijn vijanden. Simpel, vind je niet?'

Sam keek hem vreemd aan, die gozer had wel een grote eigendunk.

'En hoe mag ik je noemen?' Vroeg Sam

'Wat ben je? Een vriend of een vijand?' Vroeg hij.

'In dat geval ben ik maar een vriend. En wie is de rest?'

Draco grijnsde. Sam keek naar de andere kinderen die hun mond dicht hielden.

'Dit Zijn Korzel en Kwast, en dat zijn Patty en Lissy' Zei Draco.

Hij wees de kinderen aan. Sam keek een voor een naar de anderen. Bij geen van hen kreeg ze een prettig gevoel. Ze draaide zich om en keek uit het raam, misschien moest ze maar ergens anders gaan zitten. Bij kinderen die haar wel aardig leken. Maar misschien zouden ze het hier dan anders opvatten. Dat ze bang voor hen was misschien, Sam besloot om maar te blijven. Ze had nu tenminste een beetje contact gehad. En ze had nog genoeg tijd om andere leerlingen te ontmoeten.

'Op welke afdeling zit jij?' vroeg Draco.

Sam draaide zich om en keek Draco vragend aan.

'Wat bedoel je? Afdelingen?' Vroeg Sam.

'Huffelpuff, Griffoendor, Zwadderich of Ravenklauw. Wij zitten in Zwadderich.'Zei Draco.

Ze haalde haar schouders op, hoe moest ze dat nou weten, ze was nog nooit op Zweinstein geweest. Ze bedacht toen opeens dat hun dat natuurlijk niet wisten.

'Ik ben nieuw op Zweinstein, dus ben ik nog niet ingedeeld.' Zei Sam.

'Je bent een eerstejaars?' Zei Draco walgend.

'Nee, een zesdejaars, Dit is alleen mijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein.'

Draco keek haar raar aan. Sam besloot het te negeren en draaide zich weer om. Maan werd wakker door haar plotselinge beweging. Hij keek haar verbaasd aan. Sam aaide hem over zijn bolletje. Wat was hij toch een schatje. Ze had hem pas twee weken, maar ze was nu al helemaal gek op hem. Draco, Korzel, Kwast, Patty en Lissy negeerden Sam nu weer. Sam was daar best blij mee. Ze had toch geen zin om met hen te praten. Haar gedachten dwaalden af terwijl ze uit het raam keek. Maan nestelde zich weer op haar schoot en begon zachtjes te spinnen. Wat leek de wereld toch vredig.

De trein kwam met een schok tot stilstand. Sam viel van de bank en stootte haar hoofd tegen de bank. Wat was er aan de hand. Ze keek rond en zag dat ze niet de enige was die van de bank was gerold. Draco en Kwast lagen ook op de grond. Patty, Lissy en Korzel hadden op de andere bank gezeten. Daarom waren hun er niet afgerold. Maan begon te blazen. Snel gaf Sam hem een snoepje. Tevreden at Maan het op en sprong weer op de bank om verder te gaan met zijn dutje.

De deur van de coupe ging open. Er stond een man van middelbare leeftijd in de deuropening. Sam keek hem even recht in de ogen maar wende ze toen weer af. In die ogen zag ze iets wat ze zelf ook met zich meedroeg.

'Allemaal eruit.' Zei de man.

Sam keek hem verbaasd aan. Snel greep ze Maan en stond op.

'Kom snel, er is niet veel tijd. Laat je spullen maar liggen, die heb je nu niet nodig. Snel!' Schreeuwde de man.

Met Maan stevig in haar armen liep Sam de trein uit. Buiten stonden alle leerlingen. Ook hier stonden mensen te schreeuwen. Sam verstond niet wat ze zeiden dus liep ze maar achter de stroom leerlingen aan. Wat zou er gebeurd zijn, iedereen leek zo bang. En zij snapte er weer niets van. Wel ving ze woorden op als aanslag, en Jeweetwel. Sam snapte het niet. Wat bedoelden al die kinderen toch.

Sam keek om toen er een enorme knal klonk. De trein stond in brand. Ze keek net als de andere leerlingen geschokt naar het tafereel. Als ze niet eruit zouden zijn gehaald door die man. Ze slikte, dan zaten ze nu in de trein. Ze keek rond, wat was hier aan de hand. Iedereen bleek het te snappen, maar zij snapte er niets van. Ze begon rond te lopen, op zoek naar die man die hen uit de trein had gehaald. Misschien kon hij haar vertellen wat er aan de hand was.

Iets verderop zag ze hem staan, ze wurmde zich door de menigte naar hem toe. Hij praatte met een andere man. Nog een klein stukje en ze was er.

'Wat is er aan de hand hier?' Vroeg ze.

De twee mannen keken haar verbaasd aan.

'Snap je dat niet meisje. Een aanslag, De strijd is begonnen.' Zei diezelfde man als degene die haar en de anderen uit de trein had gehaald.

Sam keek naar hem en schudde zijn hoofd, ze snapte het niet.

'Welke strijd is begonnen? Wie heeft dan een aanslag gepleegd.' Vroeg ze.

'Weet je dan echt niets. Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners, kind. Zij hebben deze aanslag op hun geweten. Het is maar goed dat we erop tijd achter waren, anders had Zweinstein nu vele leerlingen minder gehad. Maar weet jij dan echt niets?'Vroeg de man.

Weer schudde Sam haar hoofd. Ze keek eventjes weer recht in zijn ogen. Maar ze sloeg ze weer neer. Dit bekende wilde ze niet zien.

'Wie ben jij?' vroeg hij.

'Ik ben Sam.' Zei ze

De man knikte en mompelde iets tegen de andere man die wegliep.

'Sam dus. Ben jij toevallig Samantha Lupos?' Vroeg de man.

Sam knikte, hoe wist die man haar naam nou. Hoe kon hij dat weten. Ze raakte lichtelijk in paniek, je kon toch niet weten wie iemand was, als het niet gezegd was.

'Kom even mee dan.' Zei hij.

Hij pakte haar bij haar arm en trok haar mee, hij trok zo hard dat ze gedwongen werd mee te lopen. Sam bleef nadenken, waar gingen ze nu weer heen. Wat moest die man van haar. Ze had er eigenlijk spijt van dat ze hem was gaan vragen wat er aan de hand was. Toch volgde ze hem. Hij liep naar een gedeelte waar geen leerlingen waren, daar stopte hij.

'Jij gaat even met ons mee.' Zei hij.

Sam keek verwonderde maar hem. Waarom moest ze mee?

'we moeten nog even wachten op een paar andere leerlingen.' Zei hij.

Sam knikte en staarde naar het zwakke vuur dat ze nog zag op de plaats waar de trein stond. Ze snapte nog steeds niet alles, wie was die Voldemort en wie waren zijn dooddoeners. Waarom wilde die personen eigenlijk een aanslag plegen. Sam snapte dat ze naast een paar schooljaren nog veel meer had gemist. Nooit had zij gedacht dat er echt een wereld met tovenaars zou bestaan. Tot ze door een stuk glas heen viel. Het glas was niet kapot, en zijzelf had ook geen schrammetje. Vanaf die tijd gebeurden er wonderlijke dingen. Hoewel ze eigenlijk altijd als had geweten dat ze speciaal was, door dat ene wat ze zo haatte.

Vanuit de menigte kwam de andere man teruglopen. Achter hem aan liepen 4 kinderen en een vrouw. In tegenstelling tot Draco en zijn vrienden leken deze kinderen aardig. Twee meiden en Twee jongens. De vrouw viel erg op door haar zuurstokroze haren.

'We kunnen vertrekken.' Zei de vrouw.

De anderen knikten. De vrouw haalde een oude schoen tevoorschijn.

'Allemaal vastpakken, jij ook?' Zei ze.

Ze had het tegen Sam, die onbewogen bleef staan, waarom moest ze dat vieze ding nou vastpakken. Wat had dat voor nut. Ze hadden waarschijnlijk niet veel tijd want ze werd vastgepakt door een van de mannen en naar de schoen geduwd. Vol walging pakte Sam de schoen vast. Even gebeurde er niets, maar toen voelde ze een ruk achter haar navel.

Een harde bonk en ze voelde weer grond onder haar voeten. Ze keek rond, waar was ze. Iets naast haar verschenen de twee mannen en vrouw. Naast haar op de grond zaten de vier kinderen. Ze was in een oud huis, heel oud. Hier was jaren niemand niet geweest. Dat zag je gewoon, hoewel er de laatste tijd wel gewerkt was, dat kon je wel zien. Het stof was gedeeltelijk weg. Maar het hout was hartstikke verrot. Wat moesten ze hier nou. Uit de reacties van de anderen maakte ze op dat ze hier al vaker waren geweest. Maar waar ze nu eigenlijk was, dat bleef een vraag voor haar.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: De Orde van de Feniks

**De Orde van de Feniks**

Verbijsterd bleef Sam op de grond zitten en bekeek het oude huis. Het zag er redelijk uit. Er was de laatste tijd veel opgeruimd, dat zag ze wel. Maar waarom waren ze hierheen gegaan? Wat had dit oude huis te maken met de aanslag die er op de trein was gepleegd.

Uit het niets verschenen nog een aantal tovenaars. Sam vroeg zich af waar die vandaan kwamen. Ze vroeg zich eigenlijk ook af hoe zij hier opeens was gekomen. Ze kon niet geloven dat die schoen hen had verplaatst. Maar een andere mogelijkheid was er niet. De andere kinderen waren opgestaan en aan de tafel gaan zitten. Sam die niet als enig achter wilde blijven op de grond, stond ook op en ging aan de tafel zitten.

'Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermelien. Wat ben ik blij jullie te zien, gelukkig leven jullie nog. Ik was zo bang, stel je voor dat jullie wat was overkomen.' Riep een vrouw.

Sam keek toe hoe ze de vier kinderen omstebeurt een knuffel gaf.

'Rustig aan Mandy, zo erg was het niet. We waren er ruim op tijd bij hoor.' Zei een man.

Ruim op tijd hè, dacht Sam. Ze was er pas net uit toen die trein in de hens vloog. Met een knal verscheen er nog een groep tovenaars. Iedereen ging nu aan de tafel zitten.

'welkom allemaal, Helaas moesten wij zo snel weer hier terugkomen. Gelukkig kan ik wel vertellen dat geen van de leerlingen gewond is geraakt en ze nu allemaal veilig op Zweinstein zijn.' Zei een oudere man.

Sam keek de tafel rond, wat zaten hier veel mensen. Waar kwamen die allemaal vandaan. Waarom iedereen hier was snapte Sam wel. Dat had te maken met de aanval die net was gepleegd. Maar waarom kwam iedereen hierheen, waarom zaten ze niet ergens anders.

'Ron, Harry, Hermelien, Ginny en Sam. Ik wil jullie vragen om even te vertrekken, zodat wij overleg kunnen plegen.'Zei diezelfde man weer.

De kinderen stond op zonder te protesteren, maar Sam bleef zitten. Terwijl de andere kinderen aanstalten maakten op weg te gaan verzette zij geen stap. Ze zag de oudere man vragend naar haar kijken.

'Eerst wil ik weten wat hier aan de hand is, ik snap er helemaal niets van. Wie is Voldemort, wie zijn, zijn Dooddoeners? Waarom pleegde hij die aanval? En waar ben ik nou eigenlijk?' Zei Sam

De man knikte. De andere kinderen bleven staan. De oudere man gebaarde hen om ook weer te gaan zitten. Sam vond het maar raar, eerst stuur je iemand weg. En vraag je hen weer terug te komen.

'Oké, eerst voor jou Sam. Dit is de Orde van de Feniks. Wij strijden tegen Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners. Voldemort is een slechte en duistere tovenaar. De dooddoeners zijn, zijn aanhangers. Hij wil graag dood en verderf zaaien, Heerser over heel de wereld worden, vandaar die aanslag. Waarom hij juist de trein aanviel weten we niet.' Zei de oude man.

Hij glimlachte naar Sam. Sam knikte naar hem, ze keek naar haar schoot. Tot haar ontsteltenis ontdekte ze dat maan weg was. Ze begon om zich heen te kijken, onder de stoelen en tafels, op de banken. Hij was nergens.

'Maan is weg!' Schreeuwde ze.

'Wie is Maan?' Vroeg dezelfde man als degene die haar uit de trein had gehaald.

'Mijn kat, waar is hij. Ik wil hem terug.' Riep Sam.

Grijnzend haalde de man Maan tevoorschijn. Sam keek hem verbaasd aan.

'Hij zat al de hele tijd op mijn schoot.' Zei hij.

Sam keek opgelucht, gelukkig maar. Ze was nu al haar spullen al kwijt, Als ze haar kat dan ook nog kwijt was. Dat zou haar toch teveel worden. Misschien was die man toch wel aardig. En ze was toch blij dat ze aan hem had gevraagd wat er was. Anders had ze nu op Zweinstein gezeten met allemaal vragen.

'Goed, ik wil jullie nu vragen om toch te vertrekken zodat wij kunnen overleggen. Straks mogen jullie nog even komen, dan krijgen jullie nog wat uitleg.' Zei de oude man.

Samen met de andere kinderen stond Sam op. Ze merkte nu pas dat de kinderen nieuwsgierig naar haar keken. Sam negeerde het, maar zelf was zei ook wel nieuwsgierig naar de anderen. Want ze kende alleen nog hun namen. En dan wist ze eigenlijk nog niet eens welke naam bij welk kind hoorde.

Ze volgde hen de kamer uit, de trap op naar boven. Daar was een lange gang met allemaal deuren. De kinderen liepen een van de kamers binnen. De jongens ploften meteen op de bedden neer, maar de twee meiden bleven staan. Sam liep naar het bureau en pakte de stoel en ging daarop zitten. De kinderen staarden weer nieuwsgierig naar haar.

'Wie ben jij?' Vroeg de roodharige jongen.

'Ik ben Sam, en wie zijn jullie?' Zei ze.

'Ik ben Ron, Dit is Harry en dat daar is Ginny, mijn zusje. En Hermelien.' Zei Ron.

Sam knikte, dat wist ze ook weer. Het was altijd handig als je wist wie, wie was.

'Waar kom jij vandaan?' Vroeg Ginny.

'Ik kon gewoon uit Engeland. Ik ben er alleen pas in deze vakantie achter gekomen dat ik magische krachten had. Daarom ging ik dit jaar pas naar Zweinstein.' Antwoordde Sam.

De kinderen bleven maar naar haar kijken, ze wilde dat ze daar eens mee ophielden. Maar dat durfde ze niet aan hen te vragen. Dat klonk zo stom.

'Waarom ben je hier?' Vroeg Ron.

'De ene man zij dat ik mee moest komen, dus ging ik mee.' Zei ze.

'Welke? Er zijn hier zoveel mannen?' Zei Hermelien.

'Nou, die ene, Niet de ene met die rode haren, maar die andere.' Zei ze.

'Daar worden we wijzer van.' Zei Ron.

'Volgens mij bedoelt ze Lupos.' Zei Harry.

Sam keek nu naar Harry, hij was opvallend stil geweest. Maar hij had nu iets gezegd wat haar aandacht wel moest trekken. Lupos, dat was haar achternaam. Was dit toeval, Of kon het toch nog een grote betekenis krijgen, een onbekend familielid misschien.

'Ís dat zijn voor of achternaam?' Vroeg ze.

'Zijn achternaam natuurlijk. Zo heet je toch niet van voren.'Zei Ron.

Sam haalde haar schouders op, hoe kon zij dat nou weten. Maar het kon dus inderdaad een onbekend familielid zijn. Maar heel zeker was ze niet, het kon ook gewoon toeval zijn.

'Heb je dreuzelouders?' Vroeg Hermelien

Sam schudde haar hoofd, maar haalde toen haar schouders op. Wat waren dreuzels eigenlijk.

'Wat zijn dreuzels?' Vroeg Sam.

Ron begon te lachen. Sam wist zelf ook wel dat het erg stom stond, Maar wat kon zij er aan doen dat ze al die dingen niet wist.

'Dreuzels zijn mensen zonder toverkracht.' Zei Hermelien

'Ik weet niet of mijn ouders dreuzels zijn, Mijn moeder wel, maar mijn vader weet ik niet. Ik heb hem sinds ik vier was niet meer gezien. Ik weet niet eens hoe hij heet.' Zei Sam

Weer viel er een stilte, Sam vond dat maar irritant. Want tijdens die stiltes keken ze zo erg naar haar. Maar de stiltes hadden ook goed kanten. Ze had nu tenminste even de tijd om te verwerken wat er allemaal was gezegd. Het was allemaal wat warrig in haar hoofd, ze had in zo een korte tijd best wat informatie gekregen. Maar ze wist in ieder geval wel, dat er nog heel veel was wat zij niet wist. En dan ging het niet over de kennis van school.

Wie was de Lupos toch eigenlijk. Het was gewoon toeval, of toch niet. Waarom kende hij haar naam wel, en al de anderen niet. Hij moest toch familie zijn, direct, of heel verre familie. Maar het kon eigenlijk niet anders. Hij had tenslotte dezelfde achternaam als haar.

'Wat zouden ze nu bespreken?' Vroeg Ginny.

'Geen idee, het gaat in iedergeval over de aanval van daarnet, ik wou dat we hangoren hadden, dan hadden we kunnen luisteren.' Zei Ron.

'Wat zijn hangoren?' Vroeg Sam

Ron keek haar verbaasd aan. Sam haalde haar schouders op en keek hem spijtig aan. Wat kon zij er nou aan doen dat ze dat niet wist.

'Hangoren zijn een uitvinding van Ron's Broers. Je kunt er mensen mee afluisteren. Heel precies kan ik het niet uileggen, je moet ze zien om het te snappen.' Zei Harry.

Sam knikte. Het was haar nu in iedergeval een beetje duidelijk wat een hangoor was.

'Ik vraag me af hoe het nu op Zweinstein is, het merendeel van de leraren is hier, inclusief het schoolhoofd. Het zal daar wel een enorme chaos zijn.'Zei Hermelien.

Ron en Ginny knikten.

'Wanneer zouden wij naar Zweinstein gaan?' Vroeg Ron.

'Waarschijnlijk na het overleg van de orde. En na nog wat uitleg.' Zei Hermelien.

'Waar zouden ze uitleg over moeten geven?' Vroeg Sam.

'Over de omstandigheden, Het zal zeker voor Harry gevolgen hebben dat Voldemort al zo snel begint met zijn aanvallen.' Zei Hermelien.

Sam keek naar Harry, hij had nog weinig gezegd. Ze vroeg zich wel af waarom het gevolgen zou hebben voor Harry. Maar ze voelde zich al zo stom dat ze zo weinig wist. Als ze dit ook nog zou vragen, wat moesten ze dan wel niet denken.

'Je wilt zeker weten waarom het gevolgen heeft voor mij?' Zei Harry.

Sam keek hem verwonderd aan, kon hij gedachten lezen. Maar ze knikte wel.

'Toen ik net een jaar was zijn mijn ouders vermoord door Voldemort. Mij wilde hij ook vermoorden, maar op een of andere manier heb ik zijn spreuk teruggekaatst. Ik hield er alleen dit litteken aan over. Voldemort was verdwenen daarna. Maar nu is hij terug en probeert hij af te maken wat hem zestien jaar geleden niet gelukt is.' Zei Harry.

Sam keek hem geschrokken aan. Dat was vreselijk. En dan vond zij het erg dat ze haar vader nooit gekend had. Dat leek maar een klein probleempje.

'En toen, wat is er daarna gebeurd met jou?' Vroeg Sam.

'Ik werd bij mij oom en tante gebracht, daar ben ik opgegroeid.' Zei Harry.

Sam knikte, ze snapte het nog steeds niet helemaal. Waarom wilde die Voldemort Harry vermoorden? Waarom overleefde Harry het wel, en zijn ouders niet. En wat had de orde van de Feniks daar mee te maken. Alle vragen tolden door haar hoofd. Maar ze wist dat ze als die vragen maar niet nu moest stellen. Ze merkte aan Harry dat hij er liever niet over sprak. En dat snapte Sam wel. Op dit moment zou zij dat ook willen.

De deur ging op en een vrouw kwam binnen. Sam had het idee dat zij de moeder van Ron en Ginny was. Ze leek in iedergeval veel op hen.

'Komen jullie, Er moeten nog een paar dingen aan jullie verteld worden.' Zei ze.

Zwijgend volgden ze haar naar beneden. Het leek wel of er nu nog meer mensen hier beneden zaten. Sam ging net als de anderen aan de tafel zitten.

'wie is dat?'Vroeg Sam fluisterend aan Ginny.

Ze wees naar de oude man aan het hoofdeind van de tafel.

'Dat is Professor Perkamentus, Het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein.' Fluisterde Ginny terug.

Sam knikte naar Ginny, misschien zou ze er nog achter komen wie iedereen hier was.

'Welkom terug, ik wil hier toch nog een paar serieuze en ernstige dingen met jullie bespreken. Zoals jullie al wisten heeft Voldemort net een aanval uitgevoerd. De rede daarvan hebben wij nog niet kunnen achterhalen. Wel hebben wij besloten dat jullie zometeen gewoon naar Zweinstein vertrekken. Er is namelijk geen reden om jullie niet te laten gaan. Ron, Hermelien en Ginny, Jullie kunnen zou met Professor Anderling meegaan. Sam en Harry, Jullie gaan even met mij mee.' Zei Perkamentus

Hermelien, Ron en Ginny stonden op en volgden een vrouw die waarschijnlijk Professor Anderling was. Sam volgde samen met Harry Professor Perkamentus. In de keuken keek Perkamentus hen aan.

'Voor jullie gaan heb ik nog wat met jullie te bespreken. En Sam moet ook nog ingedeeld worden. Dus kom mee.' Zei Perkamentus.

Hij hield hen een schoen voor. Sam dacht meteen aan de vrouw die hen ook een schoen had voorgehouden. Dit zou waarschijnlijk ook wel zoiets zijn dat hen ergens anders heen zou brengen. Sam pakte de schoen vast en wachtte. Iets later voelde ze een ruk achter haar navel. En weer iets later zat ze weer op de grond.

Ze keek om zich heen. Dit was toch wel de vreemdste kamer die ze ooit had gezien. Aan de muren hingen schilderijen van allemaal overleden tovenaars, die zo te zien schoolhoofd waren geweest van Zweinstein. Ze bewogen tot Sam 's grote verbazing. Op de tafels stond allemaal vreemde zilveren instrumenten. Perkamentus gebaarde dat ze moesten gaan zitten op een van de stoelen. Zelf nam hij plaats achter zijn bureau.

'Zullen we juffrouw Sam eerst maar even Sorteren lijkt me, dan hebben we dat ook weer achter de rug, nietwaar?' Zei Perkamentus.

Hij liep naar een plank en pakte een oude hoed ervan af. Sam keek ernaar. Perkamentus liep naar haar toe en zette de hoed op Sam 's hoofd.

'Zo zo, Een kind van de vader. Een exacte kopie als het om gedachten gaat lijkt wel. Dat maakt het voor mij Makkelijker.' Zei een stem in Sam 's Hoofd.

Ze vroeg zich af of het uit de hoed kwam, en of de anderen het hoorden.

'Dus word het GRIFFOENDOR!'

Sam schrok even toen de stem zo luid werd. Ze wist wel zeker, dat laatste woord hadden Perkamentus en Harry zeker wel gehoord. Perkamentus haalde de hoed weer van haar hoofd en glimlachte naar haar. De hoed zette hij weer op zijn plank.

'Oké, dat is ook weer gebeurd. Dan zal ik nu maar terug komen op mijn mededelingen voor jullie.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam knikte en zag dat Harry hetzelfde deed.

'Ik wil zeggen dat jullie allebei erg voorzichtig moeten zijn. Voldemort deinst nergens voor terug.' Zei Perkamentus.

'waarom ik voorzichtig moet zijn snap ik wel, Maar waarom moet Sam voorzichtig zijn? Voldemort doet haar toch niets?' Zei Harry.

'Ik snap je vraag Harry, maar Sam loopt evenveel gevaar als jou. Hoewel zij niets te maken heeft met jou, en je voorspelling. Is er wel een andere voorspelling gedaan, en wij verwachten dat hij op Sam slaat. Als dat echt zo is loopt zij net als jou gevaar.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Wat is die voorspelling dan?' Vroeg Sam.

'Dat kan ik nog niet zeggen, we moeten eerst uitzoeken of hij werkelijk over jou gaat. Zodra we zeker zijn dat hij voor jou bedoeld is, kunnen we hem vertellen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Oké, Dat snap ik.'Zei Sam

'Als volgend wil ik zeggen dat jullie voorlopig geen van beiden een voet buiten Zweinstein mogen zetten. Dus de geplande uitstapjes naar Zweinsveld gaan voor jullie niet door helaas. Het is een te groot risico.' Zei Perkamentus.

Harry was niet blij met dit nieuws, maar Sam vroeg zich alleen af wat Zweinsveld was.

'Wat is Zweinsveld, meneer?' Vroeg ze.

'Zweinsveld is een tovenaarsdorp in de buurt. Alle leerlingen vanaf het derde jaar mogen er af en toe op bezoek als ze toestemming hebben van hun ouders.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Maar als die voorspelling niet over mij gaat, mag ik er dan wel heen?' Vroeg Sam.

Perkamentus Knikte.

'Dan mogen jullie nu gaan, en ik druk jullie nogmaals op het hart, wees voorzichtig.'

Sam en Harry stonden op en liepen het kantoor uit. Op de gangen was het rustig, Zwijgend volgde Sam Harry. Ze keek veel om zich heen en probeerde te ontdekken hoe de gangen in elkaar zaten, Maar door al die bewegende trappen raakte ze de kluts helemaal kwijt en staakte ze haar pogingen.

'waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?' Vroeg Sam aan Harry.

Harry keek om alsof hij nu pas besefte dat Sam hier nieuw was.

'Ow, Sorry, Ik was even vergeten dat jij hier nieuw bent. En dus geen flauw idee hebt waar je bent. We zijn nu in Zweinstein. We hebben vier afdelingen, Iedere afdeling heeft zijn eigen leerlingenkamer en slaapkamers. We zijn nu op weg naar de leerlingenkamer.'

Sam knikte, dat wist ze al. Er waren vier afdelingen. Maar die jongen, die Draco had niet verteld dat ze allemaal aparte kamers hadden.

'Waar zijn Hermelien, Ginny en Ron nu?' Vroeg Sam

'Waarschijnlijk zijn die nu in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor.' Antwoordde Harry.

Sam zweeg nu en volgde Harry door de gangen, ze vroeg zich af hoe ze hier ooit de weg zou kunnen vinden.

'Wat denk jij van die voorspelling waar Perkamentus het over had?' Vroeg Harry.

'Die van mij? Ik weet niet, ik geloof er niet zo in, hoe kun je nou weten wat er gaat gebeuren. Maar als het wel waar is, dan heb ik denk ik een groot probleem.' Zei Sam

'De voorspellingen over mij zijn echt uitgekomen, dus als die ene waar Perkamentus het over had echt waar is. Dan geloof ik ook dat jij een probleem hebt.' Zei Harry.

Hij stopte met lopen en keek naar Sam. Sam merkte dat ze ietsje rood kleurde. Waarom moest ze nou zo verlegen zijn.

'Hou jij je aan de regel om niet naar Zweinsveld te gaan?'Vroeg Harry.

'Ik weet niet, als we echt gevaar lopen kunnen we beter niet gaan. En hoe zou je er willen komen?' Zei Sam.

'Er zijn meerdere manieren dan de voordeur. Maar ik geef toe, als het om de veiligheid gaat kunnen we beter hier blijven. Maar om die reden heb ik me in mij derde jaar ook niet tegen laten houden.' Zei Harry.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg Sam.

'In mijn derde jaar had mijn oom het formulier niet ondertekend, ik mocht niet gaan. Perkamentus en Anderling wilden me ook geen toestemming geven. Omdat ze dachten dat Sirius Zwarts was ontsnapt, en ze dachten dat hij mij wilde vermoorden.'Zei Harry.

' Was dat dan niet zo?' Vroeg Sam.

'Nee, hij wilde Peter Pippeling hebben. Hij is een faunaat, een rat. Hij heeft jaren bij Ron gewoond. Peter heeft tevens ook mijn ouders verraden aan Voldemort. Ze hebben jaren gedacht dat Sirius, mijn peetvader dat had gedaan.' Zei Harry.

'Harry, nog een ding. Wat is een Faunaat?' Zei Sam

'Een Faunaat is een tovenaar die in een dier kan veranderen zonder spreuken en toverstok. Wanneer je maar wilt. Snap je dat een beetje?' Vroeg Harry.

Sam knikte. Dat snapte ze, Zelf was ze ook zoiets bedacht ze. Maar bij haar veranderde ze gedwongen. Ze liep weer verder door de gangen, nog steeds had ze geen idee waar ze was. Zweinstein leek onmenselijk groot. Net toen ze dacht dat ze er nooit zouden komen, stond Harry stil. Hij vloekte even.

'wat is er?' Vroeg Sam

'We hebben het wachtwoord niet, we kunnen er niet in.' Zei Harry.

Ze keek langs Harry en zag een schilderij met een dikke dame erop. Ze had en roze jurk aan. Sam snapte het niet helemaal. Maar opeens vloog het schilderij vlak voor haar neus open. Ze keek verbaasd naar Harry.

'Het wachtwoord is Huiself.'Zei het schilderij.

Ze stapte achter Harry aan de leerlingenkamer binnen, Hij was leeg.

'Links zijn de meidenslaapzalen, de deur waar zesdejaars opstaat, moet je hebben.' Zei Harry.

Zelf nam hij de rechterkant. Sam keek hem even na en liep toen ook de trap op. Ze nam de deur war zesdejaars opstond en plofte daar neer op het enige lege bed wat nog over was. Zonder zich om te kleden viel ze in slaap.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Zweinstein**

De volgende ochtend werd Sam wakker door het lawaai dat de andere meiden maakten. Slaperig stond ze op en liep naar haar hutkoffer. Achter haar hoorde ze gegil. Ze draaide zich om en keek rond. In de deur opening stonden een paar jongens te kijken. Sam had het idee dat het daarmee te maken had, want verder was er niets bijzonders te zien.

'Ga weg, jullie mogen hier niet komen!' Schreeuwde een van de meiden.

De jongens lachten alleen maar, ze bleven gewoon staan.

'Ik ga naar professor Anderling hoor, echt waar!' Gilde een ander nu.

Sam stond net als Hermelien gewoon toe te kijken. Wat moest ze anders doen.

'Ga nou weg, of ik vervloek jullie!' Schreeuwde de volgende.

'Kunnen jullie weg gaan, je hoort toch dat jullie nu even niet gewenst zijn?' Zei Sam.

Alle ogen draaiden zich toen richting haar. Sam liep rood aan en kreeg het warm. Waarom moest iedereen altijd weer naar haar kijken.

'Wie ben jij, Ik heb je nog nooit eerder gezien?. Zei een van de jongens.

'Ik ben Sam, en ga nou weg. Dan kunnen wij ons omkleden.' Zei ze.

De jongens overlegden even en liepen toen weg. Hermelien deed de deur achter hen dicht.

'Zo, die zijn weg.' Zei Hermelien.

Snel begonnen ze zich om te kleden. Door dat gedoe met de jongen waren ze nog wat laat. Net toen Sam haar kleren had aangetrokken hoorde ze iemand haar naam zeggen.

'Hé Sam, Goed gedaan joh. Vreemd dat de jongens meteen weggingen toen jij het zij. Mijn naam is trouwend Parvati, Leuk je te ontmoeten.' Zei Parvati.

'Ja, oké. Ik vind het ook leuk om hier te zijn.' Antwoordde Sam.

'Ik ben Belinda, en dat daar is Hermelien.' Zei het andere meisje.

'Dat wist ik al, Hermelien heb ik gisteravond al ontmoet.' Zei Sam.

De andere meiden keken van Haar naar Hermelien. Sam snapte ook wel dat het erg onlogisch klonk. Zij kwam veel later aan dan Hermelien. Dus hoe ze haar al ontmoet moest hebben zou wel onduidelijk zijn. Maar het leek Sam niet verstandig om over de orde van de Feniks te vertellen. Als de orde niet geheim hoefde te blijven waren ze vast wel in een beter huis gaan zitten.

'Zullen we gaan, dan hebben we tenminste nog rustig de tijd om te eten.' Stelde Hermelien voor aan Sam.

'Is goed, ik heb namelijk nogal trek. Gisteravond heb ik niet gegeten.'Zei Sam.

Samen met Hermelien liep ze de Slaapzaal uit. In de leerlingenkamer troffen ze Harry en Ron.

Samen met hen liepen ze richting de grote zaal. Nog steeds had Sam geen idee hoe Zweinstein in elkaar zat. Gisteravond zag alles er heel anders uit.

' Hebben jullie goed geslapen?' Vroeg Harry.

'Ja hoor, Heerlijk. Een stuk beter dan ik gedacht had.' Zei Hermelien.

'En jij?' Vroeg Harry aan Sam.

'Ow, wel goed hoor. Het kan altijd beter.' Zei Sam.

'Ik heb ook prima geslapen.' Zei Ron.

'En heb jij ook goed geslapen?' Vroeg Sam aan Harry.

'Ik heb heel goed geslapen.' Antwoordde Harry.

In de grote zaal was het al redelijk druk. Sam ging bij de anderen aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. Ze merkte op dat veel leerlingen over de aanslag van gisteren praten. Er gingen de gekste geruchten rond merkte Sam. Die leerlingen hadden wel veel fantasie zeg. Voldemort zou bij zijn volgende aanval trollen inzetten, Zeiden ze. Sam wilde veel geloven, maar dit, dit was toch echt onmogelijk.

'Wat denken jullie van de aanvallen?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Ik weet niet, het is wel vreemd. Eerst doet hij een jaar niets, en nu zijn plan van vorig jaar mislukt was valt hij opeens van alles aan.' Zei Ron.

'tja, daar vraag je wat. Ik ben het met Ron eens dat ik het wel vreemd vind dat hij zich eerst rustig houd en dan opeens aanvalt. Maar ik denk dat de strijd nu pas echt begonnen is. Er zullen zeker nog meer aanvallen volgen.' Zei Harry.

Sam dacht na, door deze vraag dacht ze weer aan het gene Perkamentus gister had gezegd. Dat zij evenveel gevaar liep als Harry als die voorspelling echt op haar sloeg. Zij zou dan ook gevaar lopen, en als er nog meer aanslagen zouden komen, dan konden die ook op haar gericht zijn. Misschien was dat ook wel zou bij de aanval op de trein.

'Hé Sam, ben je er nog. Wat denk jij over de aanval?' Zei Harry.

Sam schudde haar hoofd en gooide de gedachtes even weg.

'Ik weet het niet, er zullen er meer volgen, Maar ik weet te weinig van die Voldemort om er echt iets van te vinden.' Zei Sam.

'Ja, misschien wel, Ik weet zelf ook niet wat ik ervan moet denken. Het is zo raar.'Zei Hermelien.

Zwijgend aten ze hun ontbijt verder op. Voor Sam was dit weer een gelegenheid om na te denken. Ze was intussen toch wel nieuwsgierig geworden naar die voorspelling. Maar voor ze die te horen zou krijgen konden er wel maanden voorbij zijn. En als hij niet op haar sloeg, dan zou ze hem nooit horen. Sam 's nieuwsgierigheid werd steeds sterker. Ze moest en zou weten wat er in die voorspelling stond.

Gelukkig kwam professor Anderling langs met de rooster, dit leidde Sam af. En al snel was ze haar nieuwsgierigheid weer vergeten. Vandaag had ze vier uur les. Voor de middagpauze had ze verzorging van fabeldieren en verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten.

'Wat hebben jullie Zometeen?' Vroeg Sam aan de anderen.

'Ik heb voorspellend rekenen en gedaanteverwisseling.' Antwoordde Hermelien.

'Waarzeggerij en gedaanteverwisseling.'Antwoordde Ron chagrijnig.

'ik heb verzorging van Fabeldieren en Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten.'Antwoordde Harry.

'Waarom heb jij eigenlijk nog steeds waarzeggerij, Ron?' vroeg Hermelien.

'Omdat ik vergeten ben om het te laten vallen. Wat heb jij eigenlijk zo Sam?' Vroeg Ron.

'Ik heb ook verzorging van fabeldieren en verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten.' Antwoordde ze.

'Ik vraag me af wie de nieuwe leraar is.' Zei Harry.

'Hoezo Nieuwe Leraar?' Vroeg Sam.

'Geen van al onze leraren heeft het tot nu toe langer dan een jaar vol gehouden.' Zei Ron.

'waarom niet, er moet dan toch wel iets aan de hand zijn geweest.' Zei Sam.

'Dat klopt ook. Krinkel is gestorven nadat Voldemort in zijn hoofd had gezeten. Smalhart heeft zijn eigen geheugen gewist met Ron 's kapotte toverstok. Lupos is vertrokken omdat de ouders niet wilden dat hij les gaf. Dolleman had een jaar opgesloten gelegen in een kist, een dooddoener had hem vervangen. En omber is gek geworden nadat ze door de centaurs meegenomen was het verboden bos in.' Somde Hermelien op.

'Waarom wilden de ouders niet dat Lupos les gaf?' vroeg Sam.

Hermelien keek even naar Harry en Ron, Maar die zeiden niets. Hermelien keek weer naar Sam en slikte.

'Is het omdat hij een weerwolf is?' Vroeg Sam.

Ron, Hermelien en Harry keken haar verbaasd aan.

'Hoe weet jij dat?' Vroeg Ron.

'Zijn ogen, Als Lupos die man is van gister, diegene die mij had meegenomen. Dan kan ik jullie zeggen dat ik het aan zijn ogen heb gezien.' Zei Sam.

'Hoe weet je dat iemand een weerwolf is aan zijn ogen.' Vroeg Harry.

'Dat is gewoon een bepaald gevoel dat je erbij krijgt. Maar weinig mensen kunnen het aan anderen zien dat ze een weerwolf zijn, Ik kan dat dus wel.' Zei Sam.

'Ongelofelijk.' Mompelde Ron.

Sam keek de andere kant op, ze hoopte maar dat de anderen niet verder zouden vragen. Ze wilde haar geheim liever nog niet aan hen vertellen. Eerst moest ze nog zien dat ze het aan Perkamentus kon uitleggen. En anders zou er een groot probleem ontstaan. Maar daar wilde ze liever nog niet over nadenken. Ze had nog twee weken voor het zover was.

'Zullen we gaan?' Vroeg Harry. 'we moeten nog boeken halen.'

'Goed idee, Ik wil niet meteen te laat komen bij mijn eerste les.' Zei Hermelien.

Sam stond op en liep met de anderen naar de leerlingenkamer waar ze hun boeken haalden. Daarna gingen ze allemaal hun eigen weg. Samen met Harry liep Sam naar buiten, richting het verboden bos. Voor hun eerste les verzorging van Fabeldieren.

'Welkom bij jullie eerste les verzorging van fabeldieren van dit jaar. We gaan dit jaar verschillende soorten dieren behandelen. Vandaag de eerste.' Zei een grote man.

'Wie is dat?' Vroeg Sam aan Harry

'Dat is Hagrid, hij is een goede vriend van me.' Antwoordde Harry.

'Het beessie waar we het al eerste over gaan hebben jaagt veel mensen schrik an, Maar als je ze beter kent zijn het hele leuke diertjes.' Zei Hagrid.

'Ow ow, dat betekent meestal niet veel goeds.' Zei Harry.

'Wat betekent niet veel goeds?' Vroeg Sam nieuwsgierig.

'Dat Hagrid zegt dat het lieve diertjes zijn, dat betekent dat ze meestal levensgevaarlijk zijn als je er niet goed mee omgaat, ook als je er wel goed mee omgaat trouwens.' Zei Harry.

Sam slikte, wat zou deze leraar dan in gedachten hebben?

'Harry, niet praten onder de les, dan ken later wel. Okey waar was ik, Het eerst beesie dat wel gaan behandelen is de draak, Niet zomaar een draak, nee, een Noorse bultrug. Een pracht van een beest' Zei Hagrid.

Harry keek even of Hagrid op hem lette, toen hij ervan overtuigd was dat, dat niet het geval was. Durfde hij weer wat tegen Sam te zeggen.

'Ik heb zo het vermoeden dat hij ook nog een draak in het bos heeft.'

Ze keek hem geschrokken aan. Ze moest er niet aan denken dat ze straks oog in oog zou staan met een draak. Ze rilde en keek sluiks naar Hagrid. Zou het waar zijn wat Harry net zei. Zou hun leraar een draak in het verboden bos hebben. Ze durfde het niet aan hem te vragen. Maar hoe zou je eigenlijk aan een draak moeten komen. Die beesten lagen toch niet gewoon voor het oprapen.

'Vandaag beginnen we gewoon even met wat theorie, dus ga zitten en maak aantekeningen.' Zei Hagrid.

Iedereen ging zitten en pakt zijn aantekeningen blok. Sam slaakte een zucht van opluchting, geen draak voor vandaag. Ze had het eigenlijk ook niet verwacht dat ze meteen haar eerste schooldag al een draak zou zien.'

'Oké, eerst over de draken in het algemeen. Van alle dieren zijn de draken het moeilijkst te verbergen. De vrouwtjes zijn meestal agressiever dan de mannetjes, maar je moet ze allebei voorzichtig benaderen. De huid, het bloed, het hart, de lever en de hoorns hebben allemaal magische eigenschappen. Er zijn normaal maar tien soorten draken, maar af en toe kom je nog wel eens een mengsel tegen.'

Sam schreef zo snel mogelijk om alles bij te houden, maar ze wist zeker dat ze nog delen misten. Of Hagrid sprong gewoon zou snel over van het ene naar het andere. Tussen haar haren door keek Sam op Harry 's stuk perkament. Bij hem stond er niet veel meer op het papier. Dat zou dus betekenen dat Hagrid inderdaad niet meer had gezegd.

'En nu allemaal even goed opletten. De tien soorten draken zijn de Antipodische Opaaloog, de Chinese Zenger, de Gewone Groene Huisdraak. Dan hebbie ook nog de Hebridische Zwartkop en de Hongaarse Hoornstaart. Wij gaan het dan hebben over de Noorse Bultrug en verder heb je nog de Oekraïense IJzerbuik, de Peruaanse Addertand, de Roemeense Langhoorn en de Zweedse Stompsnuit.'

Sam keek verbluft naar Hagrid, hoe wilde hij dat ze dat allemaal bijhield.

'Heb jij ze allemaal?' Vroeg ze aan Harry

'Nee, ik heb de eerste, een paar uit het midden en de laatste.' Zei Harry.

'Professor Hagrid, wilt u ze nog een keer Herhalen, maar dan iets rustiger?' Vroeg Sam.

'Ja, Natuurlijk. We beginnen bij…'

Een uur later liepen Sam en Harry weer in het kasteel, ze moesten opschieten. Ze waren al wat te laat voor de les Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten. Je wist maar nooit hoe die nieuwe leraar zou zijn. Als het een chagrijn was, dan zou ze het zeker niet goedkeuren.

'we zijn er, snel naar binnen, misschien merkt ie het dan niet.' Zei Harry.

'Slim idee Harry.' Zei Sam sarcastisch

Snel liepen ze naar binnen en gingen ze aan een van de tafeltjes zitten. Sam keek rond.

'Er is nog niemand, zouden ze geen nieuwe leraar hebben kunnen vinden.' Zei Sam.

'Geen idee, misschien is ie gewoon te laat, of moet ie nog wat pakken.' Zei Harry.

Plots vloog de deur open en kwam er een vrouw binnen stappen. Sam keek zwijgend toe. De vrouw liep naar het bureau en keek streng de klas rond.

'Goedemorgen ik met professor Grincheux. Ik tolereer geen Tegenspraak of geklets in mijn lessen. De eerste die een woord durft te zeggen gaat er zonder pardon uit en krijgt een lading strafwerk. Begrepen.' Vroeg ze.

Iedereen knikte Zwijgend. Waar hadden ze dat mens vandaan vroeg Sam zich af. Ze wist zeker dat Perkamentus nooit zo iemand zou aannemen. Ze durfde niet aan Harry te vragen wat hij ervan dacht, Maar aan zijn gezicht te zien zat hij met dezelfde vraag.

'Pak jullie boeken en lees hoofdstuk een, Het huiswerk is een Samenvatting maken.'

Sam pakte haar boek en sloeg het open. _''Hoe verweer ik mij tegen vloeken?'' _Was de titel. Zwijgend las ze verder.

_ '' Tegen vloeken kan men zich op verschillende manieren verdedigen. Er zijn veel spreuken die een vloek tegenhouden. De meest bekende is de Protego-spreuk. Deze houdt hem niet alleen tegen, maar kaatst de vloek ook terug zodat je tegenstander geraakt word .Verder zijn er nog vele andere spreuken om een vloek af te weren. ''_

Sam stopte even, wat was dit voor onzin. Ze keek even naar Harry die wat op een stukje papier schreef. Hij keek even naar de lerares en gaf het aan Sam.

_ 'Wat is dit voor onzin gedoe. Perkamentus zou nooit zo een chagrijn aannemen. En dit boek is nog net niet zo erg als dat van Omber.'_

Sam keek even naar Harry en begon toen te schrijven.

'_Ik ken die Omber niet, Maar als het aan mij ligt zou Perkamentus ook niet zo een chagrijn aannemen. Dit boek is inderdaad prut. Ik word er niet echt wijzer van.'_

Door haar haren heen keek Sam naar Professor Grincheux. Snel schoof ze het stukje papier naar Harry toe. Harry las het en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Sam begon weer even te lezen.

_'' De protego- spreuk is zo bekend geworden omdat hij veelzijdig is. Van alle vloeken die er bestaan houdt hij ongeveer 95% tegen. Dit maakt hem tot een ongelofelijke tegen spreuk. Geen van alle andere spreuken heeft namelijk zo een hoog percentage behaalt.''_

Harry schoof het stukje papier weer naar Sam toe. Snel las ze het.

'_Het word steeds leuker, De Protego spreuk heb ik al in mijn tweede jaar gehad. Zouden we hem ook nog gaan oefenen of laat ze ons net als Omber alleen maar theorie bestuderen.''_

Sam las het briefje nog eens door. En begon toen weer te schrijven.

'_Weet ik niet, Persoonlijk zou ik hem wel willen oefenen. Ik ken namelijk nog bijna geen enkele spreuk. In de vakantie heb ik wel wat gedaan, maar geen verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten. Dus ik hoop dat we mogen oefenen van dat stuk chagrijn.'_

Ze schoof het briefje naar Harry toe.

'Wat is dat daar?' Schreeuwde Professor Grincheux door de klas.'

Sam liep rood aan, net als Harry die maar al te goed wist dat ze betrapt waren. Sam zag dat Harry het briefje nog weg probeerde te stoppen, maar Professor Grincheux had het briefje al te pakken. En las het in stilte.

'Zo zo, Dus jullie vinden mij een stuk chagrijn hè? Ik zal eens laten zien hoe chagrijnig ik ben. Een opstel van twee vellen Perkament over tegenvloeken. En nu het lokaal uit, jullie hoe ik voorlopig niet meer te zien.'

'Nog een vraagje, Moeten we allebei een apart opstel schrijven, of moeten we samen eentje maken.' Piepte Sam.

'Dat zoekt u zelf maar uit Juffrouw. En nou eruit.' Schreeuwde Professor Grincheux.

Met Harry op haar hielen vluchtte Sam het lokaal uit. Wat was dat mens chagrijnig zeg. Eigenlijk was Sam blij dat ze eruit mocht. Hier kon ze tenminste praten zonder bang te hoeven zijn een berg strafwerk te krijgen. Maar het was ook wel stom, meteen de eerste dag was ze al de les uitgestuurd en had ze strafwerk opgekregen. Kon je nog een slechter begin maken op je eerste schooldag?

'waar zullen we heen gaan?' Vroeg Harry.

Sam dacht na, het maakte haar niet zo veel uit.

'Verzin maar wat, het maakt mij niet zo veel uit.' Zei Sam.

'Goed hoor, zullen we dan maar naar de leerlingenkamer gaan, met een beetje geluk zijn daar mensen die niet zo chagrijnig zijn als dat mens.' Zei Harry.

Sam knikte en liep samen met Harry weer terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

In de leerlingenkamer was het rustig. Sam vond dat ook niet raar, de lessen waren bezig. Dus het grootste gedeelte van de leerlingen had nu les.

'Ik ga eerst even mijn boeken halen voor de volgende uren.' Zei Sam.

'Goed hoor, doe ik ook. Wat heb jij straks?' Zei Harry.

Sam keek naar haar rooster.

'Eens zien, ik heb zo transfiguratie een uurtje vrij en dan nog kruidkunde.' Zei Sam.

'Vreemd, ik heb precies hetzelfde. Laat de rest van je rooster eens zien.' Zei Harry.

Sam pakte haar rooster weer en gaf het aan Harry. Afwachtend bleef ze naar hem kijken. Zijn ogen flitsten van het ene naar het andere stukje perkament.

'We hebben precies hetzelfde rooster.' Concludeerde Harry.

Hij gaf het rooster weer aan Sam terug. Ze stopte het weer weg.

'Dan ga ik nu echt mijn boeken halen hoor.' Zei Sam.

Ze draaide zich om en liep de trap op naar de slaapzaal.

In de slaapzaal was alles rustig, ze had ook niet anders verwacht. Ze liep naar haar hutkoffer en schrok door een pikzwarte uil die erop zat. Voorzichtig haalde ze de brief uit de snavel van de uil. Daarna vloog hij weg. De brief legde ze maar even op de grond, die las ze later wel. Eerst moest ze even haar boeken pakken. Beneden aan de trap hoorde ze Harry roepen. Snel propte ze de boeken in haar tas, greep de brief die ze er ook bij propte en rende de slaapzaal uit, de trap af.

'Jeetje, waar bleef je?' Vroeg Harry.

'Mijn spullen pakken, het zat er niet zo netjes in. Dus duurde het wat langer.' Zei Sam.

Ze glimlachte en ging in een stoel bij de haard zitten. Harry ging naast haar zitten in een andere stoel. In de verte hoorde ze de bel gaan.

'Het uur is voorbij, het is pauze. Zullen we maar naar de grote zaal gaan?' Vroeg Sam.

'Er klopt iets niet, de bel hoort pas over een kwartier te gaan. Er is waarschijnlijk iets gebeurd.'Zei Harry.

Dit had hij nauwelijks gezegd of een stem riep:

'_Willen alle leerlingen zo snel mogelijk naar hun leerlingenkamer gaan, Ik herhaal willen alle leerlingen zo snel mogelijk naar de leerlingenkamer gaan. Daar zullen zij meer informatie krijgen van hun afdelingshoofd.'_

'wat zou er aan de hand zijn?' Vroeg Sam geschokt.

'Ik weet het niet, we zullen het zo horen.' Zei Harry.

De leerlingenkamer begon steeds voller te worden, net als Harry en Sam wist niemand wat er nou aan de hand was. Ron en Hermelien kwamen ook binnen.

'Ow gelukkig, Harry. Er is niet met je aan de hand.' Zei Hermelien.

'Hoezo zou er wat aan de hand zijn met me?' Vroeg Harry.

'Weet je dan niets? De volgende aanslag, ik zag net een aantal leden van de orde verschijnen. Er zal dus echt iets aan de hand zijn.' Zei Hermelien.

Harry wilde nog reageren maar hield net als de andere leerlingen zijn mond toen Professor Anderling binnenkwam.

'Ik zou nu graag jullie aandacht even hebben. Zojuist zijn alle kassen opgeblazen. Gelukkig waren er op dit moment maar tien leerlingen aanwezig. Ze zijn samen met professor Stronk afgevoerd naar het st. Holisto. Alles duidt er op dat dit weer een aanval is geweest van Voldemort. Ik wil jullie daarom vragen extra goed op te passen. Zodra jullie iets verdachts opmerken moet je dat zo snel mogelijk bij mij melden. De lessen zijn voor vandaag verder afgelast. En voor de komende weken is er geen kruidkunde.' Zei professor Anderling.

Iedereen had stil geluisterd, maar nu brak er een hoop geroezemoes uit. Wat zou er nog meer gaan gebeuren was de vraag die het meest rondging. Sam vroeg het zich ook af. Was Zweinstein nog wel veilig met al die aanvallen. Het waren er nu al twee in twee dagen. Als je wat verdachts had gemerkt moest je het melden. Snel greep ze in haar tas en pakte de brief. Dit was verdacht. Ze opende hem en las.

_Goedemiddag, Dit waren nog maar een paar waarschuwingen. De volgende keer zullen er doden vallen. Jullie gaan eraan! Een prettige dag nog._

Sam adem stokte, haar handen trilden. Ze moest onmiddellijk naar professor Anderling.

'Hé Sam, wat heb je daar?' Vroeg Harry.

Hij boog over haar heen en las het stukje perkament. Hij keek geschokt naar Sam.

'Kom, we moeten meteen naar Anderling toe.' Zei hij.

Harry greep Sam bij haar arm en trok haar mee de leerlingenkamer uit. Ron en Hermelien bleven verbijsterd staan.

'waar gaan we heen?' Vroeg Sam aan Harry.

'Naar de lerarenkamer, ik vermoed dat Andeling daar nu is.' Zei Harry.

Zo snel als ze kon volgde Sam Harry door de wirwar van gangen. Op dit moment had ze dus echt geen idee waar ze was. Eindelijk kwamen ze bij een deur waar Harry halt hield.

Hij duwde de deur open zonder te kloppen. Sam kleurde iets rood, alle leraren keken naar haar en Harry.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg professor Anderling.

Sam keek haar aan en hield haar de brief voor. Anderling pakte hem aan en las hem.

'Godallemachtig, dat is ongelofelijk. Wanneer hebt u die brief gehad?' vroeg Anderling.

'Net, iets voordat werd omgeroepen dat we naar de leerlingenkamer moesten, maar toen had ik hem nog niet gelezen. Ik had hem daarna pas geopend.'Zei Sam

Anderling liep naar Perkamentus en gaf hem de brief. Perkamentus bekeek hem aandachtig. Sam zag dat hij langs de brief naar haar keek.

'Dat is niet zo mooi, dit is helemaal niet zo mooi.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Wat moeten we doen, Albus?' Vroeg professor Anderling.

'We zullen moeten afwachten, Minerva. Op dit moment kunnen we nog niets doen. Maar we moeten onze ogen open houden. Dat kan veel problemen voorkomen.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam en Harry stonden daar nog steeds te staan, geen idee of ze weg mochten of niet.

'Harry, Sam, jullie mogen gaan. Meer kunnen we op dit moment niet doen, maar wees voorzichtig. Jullie allebei.' Zei Perkamentus.

Na die worden draaiden Harry en Sam zich om en liepen terug naar de leerlingenkamer.

Waar gingen jullie heen?'Vroeg Ron.

Harry en Sam waren net de leerlingenkamer weer binnen komen lopen.

'Naar de lerarenkamer, we moesten nog even wat aan Anderling geven.' Zei Harry.

'Wat moesten jullie dan geven?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Een brief die ik net heb gehad. Hij komt waarschijnlijk van Voldemort of een van zijn dooddoeners.' Antwoordde Sam.

Hermelien en Ron keken haar geschokt aan.

'Dat meen je toch niet? Wat stond er in?' Vroeg Ron.

'Dat meent ze wel en de inhoud wil je niet weten.' Zei Harry.

'Oké, dan niet, waarom wil ik het eigenlijk niet weten?' Vroeg Ron.

'Omdat de inhoud nogal onaangenaam is.' Antwoordde Sam.

Ron wilde nog wat zeggen, maar zweeg toen toch. Sam was daar blij mee, ze had nu geen zin om de gaan discussiëren over de inhoud van een brief. Ze had het nu liever over andere dingen. Dingen die haar niet meteen aan Voldemort zouden herinneren, of aan het feit dat er misschien een voorspelling over haar was gedaan, en het feit dat ze eraan zou gaan volgens die brief.

'Hoe was jullie eerste schooldag?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Het eerste uur was wel gezellig hoor. Binnenkort hebben we weer een draak op Zweinstein. Als het meezit tenminste.' Zei Harry.

'Een draak?' Gilde Hermelien.

'Inderdaad, Hagrid heeft het over draken gehad.' Zei Sam.

'Dus zal hij er binnenkort wel eentje hebben.' Zei Harry.

'Ik vind het best zolang Hagrid niet van mij verwacht dat ik hem ga voeren.' Zei Ron.

'En hoe was verweer tegen de zwarte Kunsten?' Vroeg Hermelien.

Harry keek grijnzend naar Sam, Sam grijsde terug.

'Vertellen we het?' Vroeg Harry

'Hmm, Laat hun eerst maar even vertellen over hun lessen.' Antwoordde Sam.

' Jullie horen het, hoe was jullie dagje?'Vroeg Harry.

'Best hoor, waarzeggerij was even saai als altijd en Gedaanteverwisseling ging wel.' Zei Ron.

'Voorspellend rekenen was wel interessant vandaag, een Gedaanteverwisseling ging wel en hoe was Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten nou?' Zei Hermelien

'Vertel jij het of ik?' Vroeg Sam.

'Tegelijk?' Vroeg Harry.

'Dat is misschien een beetje moeilijk, ik vertel wel en dan vul jij maar aan.' Zei Sam.

'De nieuwe lerares is Professor Grincheux. Ze is het grootste chagrijn dat ik ooit heb gezien. Vreselijk mens.' Zei Sam.

'Ze is zelf nog erger dan Omber.' Voegde Harry eraan toe.

'Je mag niet praten tijdens de lessen, dus communiceerden Harry en ik via een stukje papier. Dat zag ze.' Zei Sam.

'En ze werd nogal boos op ons.' Zei Harry.

'En toen heeft ze ons eruit gegooid en strafwerk gegeven.'Zeiden Harry en Sam.

Hermelien keek hen met ongelovige ogen aan.

'Jullie hebben het voor elkaar gekregen om bij de eerste les op de eerste dag er meteen uitgegooid te worden en strafwerk te krijgen.' Zei Hermelien.

Harry en Sam grijnsden.

'Dat heb je goed gezien Hermelien. Maar het was pas de tweede les.' Zei Harry.

'Het klinkt alsof je er trots op bent!' Zei Hermelien

'Misschien wel een beetje, ik vind het wel knap.' Zei Sam.

'Het is Fred en George in ieder geval nog niet gelukt, en dat wil heel wat zeggen!'Zei Ron.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, hoe stom konden ze zijn.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Volle Maan**

Twee weken later was er nog niet veel veranderd voor Sam. Ze kende het kasteel nu beter, maar liep nog vaak de verkeerde kant op. Gelukkig had ze dan Altijd Harry nog om haar de goede weg te wijzen. Aan de lessen verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten was weinig veranderd. Professor Grincheux was nog even chagrijnig als altijd. Samen met Harry had ze al heel wat strafwerk van haar gehad en zat ze regelmatig buiten de les. Maar dat maakte haar niet zoveel uit. In de les was het erger.

'Sammie, schiet eens een beetje op zeg. Over een half uur beginnen de lessen al.' Schreeuwde Hermelien tegen een nog steeds slapende Sam.

Geeuwend kwam Sam overeind. Ze wreef even in haar ogen en keek toen naar Hermelien. Ze knipperde met haar ogen. Hermelien wees naar de klok. Het was acht uur. Het knopje draaide om bij Sam. Het was al acht uur. Half negen had ze al les.

Met een enorme snelheid schoot Sam uit bed. Ze kleedde zich zo snel als ze kon om. Ze greep de boterham die Hermelien haar voorhield. Binnen een paar minuten was hij verdwenen. Het was kwart over acht, Snel greep ze haar boeken en propte ze in haar tas. Harry was al weg zag ze. Snel rende ze de leerlingenkamer uit. Als ze hard rende kon ze de les nog halen. Onderweg duwde ze iedereen die haar voor de voeten liep opzij.

Nahijgend kwam ze het lokaal van Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten binnen. Professor Grincheux keek op haar horloge en keek naar Sam. Snel schoof Sam aan naast Harry. Gelukkig, ze was nog op tijd, de les was nog niet begonnen.

'waar was je?' Fluisterde Harry.

'Ik had me verslapen, ben nog net op tijd.' Zei Sam.

Professor Grincheux keek naar Sam en Harry, dus knikte Harry alleen maar. Snel pakte Sam haar boeken uit haar tas en legde ze voor haar op tafel.

'Goed als iedereen er is, dan kunnen we nu misschien beginnen, sla jullie boeken open op pagina 30.' Zei Professor Grincheux.

Sam pakte het boek en sloeg hem open op pagina 30. _''Weerwolven''_ Stond er groot boven aan de pagina. Sam slikte en keek naar professor Grincheux.

'Ik wil dat jullie deze pagina 's goed doorlezen, geen geklets en ook geen communicatie op alle andere mogelijke manieren.' Zei ze.

Sam keek nog eens naar de titel en begon te lezen.

_ '' Weerwolven zijn waarschijnlijk een van de meest gehate fabeldieren die er op onze aarde rondlopen. Ze zijn agressief en zullen altijd aanvallen als hen dat uitkomt. Er is nog nooit een weerwolf geweest die aardig was tegen de mensen. Dat is dan ook de rede dat weerwolven verafschuwd worden en nooit een belangrijke taak mogen krijgen. Helaas gebeurd dit maar al te vaak en zijn vele mensen daar de dupe van geworden.'' _

Sam stopt hier met lezen en stak haar vinger op. Professor Grincheux zag haar vinger wel maar reageerde niet. Sam was in ieder geval niet van plan om haar vinger naar beneden te halen en hield hem hardnekkig omhoog.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg Professor Grincheux ijzig.

'Hier in het boek, hebben ze het dan alleen over de weerwolf in dierlijke gedaante of ook in menselijke gedaante, mevrouw?' Vroeg Sam.

'Dierlijk en menselijk gedaante.' Zei Professor Grincheux.

'Dan ben ik het niet eens met dit boek, ik ken een weerwolf en die is als menselijke gedaante erg aardig.' Zei Sam.

'U heeft het zeker over een zekere Remus Lupos, hij heeft hier ook een jaar les gegeven. Dat was zeer onverstandig van Perkamentus. Gelukkig ben ik er nu. En nu verder lezen, Zonder onderbrekingen.' Zei Professor Grincheux

Sam zweeg en begon weer te lezen.

'_Je wordt een weerwolf als je gebeten word door een andere weerwolf. Iedere keer met Volle maan veranderd de weerwolf in een moorddadig beest. Hij gaat dan actief opzoek naar Mensen die hij kan aanvallen. Tegen de weerwolven zijn maar weinig spreuken opgewassen. Met de homorfus bezwering kun je een weerwolf tijdelijk zijn eigen gedaante geven, zodat je de tijd hebt om weg te vluchten. Helaas word deze spreuk zelden gebruikt, omdat hij zo moeilijk is. Bijna geen enkele tovenaar is het gelukt om de spreuk helemaal perfect uit te spreken. Vanwege het feit dat er niets tegen de weerwolf is opgewassen is, kun je alleen nog alle weerwolven uitroeien om verdere besmetting te voorkomen. Dit plan ligt nog steeds op goedkeuring te wachten. Tegenwoordig is er al wel een toverdrankje waarmee de ergste verschijnselen worden verwijderd. Maar de Weerwolf is en blijft een moorddadig beest dat moet worden uitgeroeid.'_

Met een klap sloeg Sam haar boek dicht, ze wilde dus echt niet meer verder lezen. Als die onzin die hier stond. Het was gewoon walgelijk. Dit klopte van geen kant. Het had alleen wel een positief effect gehad op Sam. Het had haar helpen herinneren dat ze nu toch dringend naar Perkamentus moest gaan. Anders waren de gevolgen niet te overzien.

'Problemen met het boek?' Vroeg Professor Grincheux.

Ze keek vermakelijk naar Sam. Sam keek boos terug.

'Ik wil dat u het stuk uit leest, het is onacceptabel dat u halverwege stopt. We hebben nog een half uur dus lees nu verder.' Zei professor Grincheux.

Sam bleef zitten en schudde haar hoofd. Die Grincheux kon zeggen wat ze wilde, maar zij sloeg het boek niet meer open om verder te lezen over de weerwolf.

'Eruit nu, als u niets wilt doen kunt u weggaan. En wel meteen' Schreeuwde ze.

Sam keek boos naar Professor Grincheux.

'Best, daar wachtte ik al op. Want ik weiger nog langer deze onzin te lezen. Ik heb veel geslikt uit dit boek, maar dit is echt de erg. De schrijver van dit boek heeft echt geen verstand van weerwolven.' Zei Sam boos.

'Wegwezen jij, ik hoef je voorlopig niet meer te zien.' Schreeuwde professor Grincheux.

Sam pakte het boek en haar tas. Daarna beende ze het lokaal uit. En zij hoefde haar ook niet meer te zien voorlopig. Wat was dat een vervelend mens.

Boos liep ze de gang door, het liefst was ze nu meteen naar professor Perkamentus gegaan, maar ze had geen idee waar zijn kantoortje zat. Dat betekende dat ze maar moest wachten tot de lessen over waren. Dan kon ze het aan Harry vragen. Nieuwsgierig keek ze om. Hoelang zou Harry het nog vol houden. Meestal als zij eruit werd gestuurd was hij er al snel. En als hij eruit was gestuurd ging zij er meestal ook achteraan.

Ze glimlachte toen ze Harry vijf minuten later het lokaal uit zag komen.

'Heey hallo, jou heb ik lang niet meer gezien zeg. Je hield het wel vijf minuten langer vol.' 'Tja, ik kon je toch niet alleen laten gaan, en ik was het volledig met je eens.' Zei Harry.

'Nu je hier toch bent, kun je me even wijzen waar ik het kantoor van Perkamentus kan vinden? Ik moet hem nog even spreken.' Zei Sam.

'Ah, Juffrouw Sam. Zou u even mee kunnen komen. Ik heb nog wat met u te bespreken.'

Sam draaide zich verbaasd om, achter haar stond professor Perkamentus. Ze knikte.

'Tot later Harry.' Zei Sam

Daarna liep ze achter Perkamentus aan.

'Suikermuis.' Zei Perkamentus tegen een waterspuwer.

Deze sprong daarna opzij en er ontstond een deur. Sam 's ogen werden groot toen ze zag dat er een hele wenteltrap achter zat. De vorige keer dat ze hier liep was het haar niet opgevallen dat het zo een grote trap was. Achter Perkamentus aan liep ze de trap op. Hijgend kwam ze boven aan de trap. Dat was nog een behoorlijk stuk geweest.

De kamer zag er nog steeds zo uit zoals ze zich herinnerde. De rare zilveren instrumenten stonden nog op de tafels en de schilderijen hingen nog aan de muur. Ze giechelde. Een van de schilderijen snurkte. Ze ging op de stoel bij het bureau zitten. Perkamentus nam plaats aan de andere kant van het bureau.

'oké, eerst zo ik wel eens willen weten waar u het met mij over wilde hebben.' Begon Perkamentus.

'Nee, vertelt u eerst maar wat u wilde zeggen.' Zei Sam.

'Zoals je wilt. We zijn er nu bijna zeker van dat de voorspelling van een tijd gelden dus echt op jou slaat. We moeten nog een paar onderzoekjes doen en dan weten we meer. Dat Voldemort jou toen een brief heeft gestuurd bevestigd een hoop. Ik wil je dan ook op het hart drukken om voorzichtig te zijn.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Ik weet het, maar waarom komt die voorspelling op mij terecht. Wat heb ik ermee te maken? Ik snap dat niet.' Zei Sam.

'Dat zal Harry zich ongetwijfeld ook afvragen, waarom Voldemort hem uitkoos. Daar zit geen logische verklaring achter, tenminste, nog niet.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam knikte, het zou wel. Het was verder niet een erg geruststellende gedachte dat ze iets met Voldemort te maken had. Ze wist ondertussen genoeg van hem om te weten dat hij geen goede tovenaar was.

'Maar wat wilde je aan mij vertellen.' Vroeg Perkamentus.

Sam haalde diep adem, zou ze het vertellen, hoe moest ze beginnen.

'Vanavond, dan…, dan …, Dan is het Volle Maan..'

'Ja, dat weet ik.' Antwoordde Perkamentus kalm.

'Nou, dan…, dan…, Ik kan het niet zeggen.' Zei Sam wanhopig.

Perkamentus knikte geruststellend naar haar.

'Je verandert dan in en jeweetwel zeker?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

Sam knikte alleen maar, hoe wist hij dat. Kon hij dat zien, hij was zelf toch geen….

'Remus Lupos heeft me daar al voor gewaarschuwd, hij merkte het aan je toen hij je twee weken geleden zag. Maar ik wilde wachten tot je er zelf mee kwam.' Zei Perkamentus.

'En wat gaat u nu doen?' Vroeg Sam.

'We zullen wat voorzorgmaatregelen moeten treffen, gebruik je een wolfsworteldrank?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Een watte? Dat ken ik niet hoor.' Zei Sam.

'Dat drink je zo te horen niet.' Zei Perkamentus glimlachend. 'Het is een drank die de ergste verschijnselen weghaalt als je verandert. Je houd je eigen verstand, dan kun je dus gewoon rustig blijven. Maar het maakt je dan niet minder gevaarlijk voor andere mensen. Want zodra je een ander ziet zal toch het instinkt weer naar boven komen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Ja, maar wat gaan we er nu aan doen.' Vroeg Sam.

'Ik zal er voor zorgen dat je die drank krijgt, je moet hem een paar dagen van te voren al gebruiken. En ik wil je vanavond om half zeven in de ziekenzaal zien. Daar zullen we verdere uitleg geven. En nog een vraagje: Hoorden jij en Harry niet in de les te zitten?'

Sam grijnsde en keek naar Perkamentus.

'We zijn eruit gestuurd nadat ik niet meer verder wilde met lezen in het boek, er stond zo een grote onzin in. Niet te geloven. Waarom hebt u dat mens aangenomen?' Vroeg Sam.

'wie bedoel je?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Ik bedoel Professor Grincheux.' Zei Sam.

'Ow, daar had ik zo mijn redenen voor. En nu gaan, anders mis je de volgende les nog eens. En dat wil ik niet op mijn geweten hebben.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam knikte en stond op. Ze keek nog even naar Perkamentus en liep toen het kantoor weer uit. Op de gang keek ze naar haar rooster. Ze had nu Kruidkunde. Dat betekende dus een uurtje vrij. De kassen waren nog niet gerepareerd.

Een hele tijd later kwam ze de leerlingenkamer binnen gelopen. Het was nog steeds moeilijk om de weg te vinden in Zweinstein. Vermoeid plofte Sam in een stoel neer. Ze zag Harry aan komen lopen en Grijnsde.

'Zo ben je er weer? Waar wilde Perkamentus je over spreken.' Vroeg Harry terwijl hij naast Sam neerplofte.

'Hij wilde het hebben over de voorspelling.' Fluisterde Sam.

'En wat was ermee?' Vroeg Harry.

'Ze weten nu bijna zeker dat die voorspelling over mij gaat. Zeker nadat Voldemort mij die brief had gestuurd, ze moeten nu nog een paar testjes doen en dan weten ze het zeker.'

Sam keek naar Harry 's gezicht dat bezorgd keek. Sam keek hem op haar beurt vragend aan. Ze wilde wel eens weten wat Harry dacht.

'Ik hoop toch dat het uiteindelijk niet voor jou bedoeld blijkt te zijn.' Zei Harry.

'Dat hoop ik misschien toch ook wel, Maar nu zitten we allebei nog in hetzelfde schuitje. We kunnen nu verder niets beginnen. Geen Zweinsveld over twee weken.' Zei Sam triest.

' Zweinsveld? Zouden we daar over twee weken heen mogen?' Vroeg Harry.

'De anderen, wij niet. Eigenlijk wel jammer.' Zuchtte Sam.

Harry knikte.

'We kunnen wel gaan, ik ken de weg.' Zei Harry Geheimzinnig.

'Lijkt me leuk, maar geen goed idee. Het is gevaarlijk.' Antwoordde Sam.

'Tja, wat wilde jij eigenlijk met Perkamentus bespreken?' Vroeg Harry.

'Ik, gewoon. Ik wilde ook wat vragen over hoe het nou zat met die voorspelling, het hangt me behoorlijk de keel uit. Ik wilde nu toch wel eens weten hoe het zat.' Zei Sam.

Harry zei er verder niets over, hij geloofde het waarschijnlijk. Binnen in haar hart schaamde Sam zich eigenlijk een beetje dat ze hem niet de waarheid had verteld. Maar het leek haar de beste oplossing. Voorlopig kon ze beter nog niets vertellen. Waarschijnlijk ook omdat ze zelf nog niet zoveel wist over wat er nu zou gaan gebeuren.

'Zullen we naar de Grote zaal gaan? De lessen zijn zo afgelopen, en ik heb best trek in wat te eten.' Vroeg Harry.

'Is goed, ik lust zelf ook wel wat.' Zei Sam.

Samen wandelden ze de leerlingenkamer uit.

'Hé, kijk een wie we daar hebben, Sam is het niet?'

Sam draaide zich om en zag Draco aan komen lopen samen met zijn vrienden Korzel en Kwast. Harry keek haar vragend aan, maar ze reageerde niet.

'Zo, Potter. Is het je eindelijk gelukt om een meisje voor je te krijgen. En dan nog wel mijn vriendin. Dat had ik niet van je verwacht.' Zei Draco Grijnzend.

Harry keek verbaasd naar Sam, Sam keek wanhopig naar Harry. Ze had geen idee hoe ze dit moest gaan uitleggen aan Harry.

' Kom je Sam, ik heb nog wat te bespreken met je.' Zei Draco.

'Ik had andere plannen Draco, Harry en ik wilden gaan eten.' Zei Sam.

'Kom op, Heel eventjes maar. Zonder dat iedereen erbij is. Ik wil graag wat privacy.'

Sam schudde vastbesloten haar hoofd. Ze had nu geen zin om met Draco mee te gaan. Ze had al met Harry afgesproken om te gaan eten.

'Ik wil jullie niet storen hoor. Sam als je met Malfidus bent, ga dan maar. Ik kan ook wel alleen eten.' Zei Harry verdrietig.

'Dat is nergens voor nodig Harry. Ik ga helemaal niet met Draco, heus niet.' Zei Sam wanhopig.

'Sammie, twee vriendjes tegelijk is niet goed voor je hoor. Laat Potter toch gaan. Je hebt mij nog. Je hoeft je nergens druk over te maken. Dus kom je?' Zei Draco.

'Ik zei toch dat ik niet kwam…'

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en pakte haar hoofd, zijn lippen kwamen dichterbij. Hij zoende haar. Sam raakte in paniek, dit wilde ze helemaal niet. Ze probeerde los te komen, maar Draco hield haar stevig vast. Achter zich hoorde ze voetstappen wegrennen. De tranen liepen over haar wangen. Draco was gestopt met zoenen, maar ze voelde zich verschrikkelijk.

'Oké, heb je nu wel tijd om mee te komen?' Vroeg Draco.

'Nee, ga weg. Ik hoef je niet meer te zien.' Schreeuwde Sam huilend tegen Draco.

'Zoende ik zo verschrikkelijk?' Vroeg Draco lachend.

Hij legde een arm om haar heen. Sam schudde hem eraf.

'Blijf met je tengels van me af.' Zei Sam.

'Ik doe wat ik wil, ik neem wat ik wil. En ik wil jou.' Zei Draco.

'Wat moet je van me?' Schreeuwde Sam.

Een aantal leerlingen bleven staan. Sam voelde hun ogen in haar rug prikken. Het gaf haar een nog vreselijker gevoel. Wat zouden ze wel niet denken. Haar zo te zien met Draco.

'Ik wil je nu spreken.' Zei Draco.

'Dat doe je nu al, dus wat moet je.' Zei Sam.

'Nee, ik wil je alleen spreken, en wel nu.'Zei Draco.

Hij pakte haar arm en sleurde haar een leeg lokaal in. Hij duwde haar op een stoel en ging voor haar staan. Hij keek haar vuil aan.

'Weet je Sammie, ik wil je niet kwetsen. Maar ik zal wel moeten.' Zei Draco.

'Waarom, waarom doe je dit?' Vroeg Sam huilend.

'Dat gaat alleen mij aan. Je maakt het nu uit met Potter.' Zei Draco.

'Als we al wat hadden is het nu wel uit.' Schreeuwde Sam.

Ze probeerde op te staan en weg te lopen, maar Draco duwde haar weer terug in de stoel.

'Verbreek je contacten met de Griffoendors en sluit je aan bij Voldemort, dan hoef je niet te sterven. Dan zul je macht krijgen, respect.' Zei Draco.

'Dat hoef ik niet, ik wil gewoon vriendschap, liefde, trouw en moed.' Zei Sam.

'Ik ben je vriend, Voldemort is je vriend. Zolang je maar gehoorzaamt.' Zei Draco.

'Nooit Draco, nooit zal ik me aansluiten bij iemand die mijn beste vriend wil vermoorden. Dat kun je vergeten, ik doe niet mee aan je plannetje.' Zei Sam.

'Je zal wel moeten. Je hebt vanmiddag om na te denken. Vanavond wil ik je besluit horen. En trouwens, Harry is jou vriend volgens mij niet meer.' Zei Draco.

'Mijn besluit zal nooit veranderen. En vanavond heb ik toch geen tijd om langs te komen bij jou en je miezerige vriendjes.' Zei Sam.

'Ow, en waarom dan niet?' Vroeg Draco.

'Dat zijn mijn Zaken.' Zei Sam.

Ze stond op en duwde Draco opzij, ze wilde weg. Ze trok aan de deur, hij bewoog niet. Ze duwde, weer gebeurde er niets. Ze keek naar Draco die haar grijnzend aankeek.

'Laat me gaan!' Schreeuwde Sam.

'Straks, eerst nog wat afmaken.' Zei Draco.

Hij liep naar haar toe en zoende haar weer, vol op de mond. Ondertussen duwde hij Sam naar achter de deur door. Die nu wel open ging. Zodat ze op de gang stonden. Net op dat moment ging de bel en stroomden de leerlingen uit de lokalen. Allemaal bleven ze verbijsterd kijken. Sam voelde de tranen weer komen. Ze rukte zich los en rende de gang uit. Ze probeerde de blikken van de andere leerlingen te negeren. Van binnen voelde zich al vreselijk genoeg. Die blikken hoefden er echt niet meer bij.

Een paar gangen verder kwam ze tot stilstand. De tranen liepen nog over haar gezicht. Ze haalde een spiegeltje uit haar tas en keek naar zich zelf. Ze zag bleek en haar ogen waren helemaal rood van het huilen. Haar gezicht was nat van het huilen. Ze zakte neer bij een van de beelden. Wat moest ze nu, de hele school zou geloven dat Ze met Draco ging. Harry zou spoedig horen dat Ze met Draco had gezoend. Hoe kon ze hem dit ooit uitleggen.

Ze hoorde geklapper van vleugels en zag een klein Zwart uiltje aan komen vliegen. Hij gooide een briefje voor haar voeten en vloog toen weer verder. Voorzichtig pakte ze het briefje en opende hem.

''_Sommige dingen moeten gebeuren, maar ze zijn niet allemaal even leuk._

_Vanavond is het tijd. Om tien uur bij de rand van het verboden bos, anders zul je het jezelf nooit meer vergeven._

_Ik verwacht je.''_

Sam propte het briefje in haar zak, hier had ze niets aan. Vanavond kon ze niet komen. Ze huilde bij de gedachte dat er weer wat ergs zou gebeuren. Alles zat haar vandaag tegen. Langzaam begon ze richting de Grote Zaal te lopen. Twee keer nam ze de verkeerde gang, en tegen de tijd dat ze bij de Grote Zaal was, begonnen de volgende lessen al bijna.

Aan de tafel van Griffoendor zag ze Hermelien en Ron zitten. Harry was er niet bij. Ze liep in hun richting. Maar toen ze Hermelien naar haar zag kijken liep ze door en ging aan het andere eind van de tafel zitten. Ze merkte dat meerdere leerlingen naar haar keken. Ze voelde zich nog rotter van binnen. Snel at ze haar brood.

Veel te laat kwam ze in haar les Transfiguratie, professor Anderling keek haar boos aan, maar dat veranderde in bezorgdheid toen ze Sam 's Bleke gezicht zag. Sam lette er niet op en liep naar Professor Anderling 's Bureau. Ze haalde het briefje uit haar zak wat ze net had gekregen en legde het op het bureau. Zonder op Anderling 's antwoord te wachten liep ze door naar een lege plek.

Vanuit haar ooghoeken keek ze naar Harry. Hij staarde voor zich uit keek niet naar haar. Ze voelde zich schuldig. Toen ze van Harry had gehoord dat er een afkeer van Zwadderaars naar Griffoendors was had ze al moeten vertellen dat ze bevriend was met Draco. Hoewel ze het niet meer een vriendschap kon noemen.

'Heb jij echt met Draco?'

Sam keek om naar het meisje achter haar. Ze schrok toen ze Sam zag.

'Nee, ik heb niet met Draco, wie zegt dat?' Zei Sam

'Mijn vriendin van Ravenklauw zei dat ze jullie had zien zoenen.' Zei het Meisje.

'Vervloekte Ravenklauwers.' Mompelde Sam.

Ze draaide zich weer om en richtte zich weer op het werk.

Na de les kwam professor Anderling naar haar toe.

'Wanneer heb je dit briefje gekregen?' Vroeg Anderling.

'Net even nadat Draco mij voor een hele rij leerlingen had gezoend.' Mompelde Sam.

Professor Anderling knikte en keek haar bezorgd aan.

'Ga je er heen vanavond?' Vroeg ze.

'Ik zou wel willen, maar ik kan niet.' Zei Sam.

Professor Anderling keek haar verbaasd aan. Sam zuchtte.

'Als ik niet zou gaan, dan zullen ze weer een aanslag plegen. Maar ik kan niet.' Zei Sam.

'Ik snap het, maar waarom kan je niet?' Vroeg Anderling.

'Het is Volle Maan.' Zei Sam.

Professor Anderling keek haar niet begrijpend aan. Sam lette er niet op. Ze pakte haar tas en liep het lokaal uit. En liet een verbijsterde Anderling achter.

'Zo waar was u?' Vroeg professor Sneep.

Sam keek hem aan en haalde haar schouders op. Ze plofte neer in een lege stoel bij het raam, afwezig staarde ze naar buiten. Ze voelde Sneep ogen in haar rug prikken. Zuchtend draaide ze zich om.

'Is er iets?' vroeg Sam.

'Jazeker, Waarom bent u zo laat.' Vroeg Sneep

'Ze durfde Harry niet meer onder ogen te komen.' Antwoordde Draco in haar plaats.

Sam keek nijdig naar Draco, maar zei verder niets.

'Zozo, en waarom durfde juffrouw Sam dat niet meer?' Vroeg Sneep.

'Omdat ze hem al tijden bedroog met Draco.' Zei Patty.

Sam keek nu ook nijdig naar Patty en wilde wat zeggen, maar Sneep was haar voor.

'Zo, daar zou ik wel wat meer van willen weten, vertel een juffrouw Park.'

'Sam heeft met Draco en zei er niet over tegen Potter, want ze had ook met hem. Maar nu is hij erachter gekomen.'Zei Patty.

Ze keek grijnzend naar Sam. Sam keek nog steeds nijdig naar Patty, waar bemoeide dat mens zich mee. Draco leek er wel trots op te zijn dat hij met haar had. Sneep keek vermakelijk naar Sam. Hij vond het dus nogal leuk. Toen viel Sam 's Blik op Harry. Hij zat verdrietig voor zich uit te staren. Hij keek even naar Sam met een blik van ''Hoe kon je?'' Sam sloeg haar ogen neer.

De deur van kerker ging open. Sam negeerde het, ze zat helemaal in zichzelf. Het werd teveel voor haar.

'Samantha.'

Sam hoorde het niet ze was te ver in haar gedachten verzonken.

'Samantha,… Samantha?'

Nog steeds gaf Sam geen gehoor, ze hoorde het gewoon niet.

'Samantha Lupos, kom nu mee.'

Iemand schudde haar door elkaar, ze schoot uit haar gedachten en keek in de ogen van Sneep.

'wa- wat is er?' Vroeg Sam geschokt.

'Meekomen' zei Sneep kortaf.

Ze stond op en volgde Sneep, in de deuropening zag ze professor Anderling staan. Harry stond er ook, maar ze durfde hem niet aan te kijken. Sneep grijnsde toen hij dat zag, maar Sam schonk er geen aandacht aan.

Ze volgde Sneep en Anderling door de gangen. Voor de stenen waterspuwer stonden ze stil. Ze gingen dus naar het kantoor van Perkamentus. Zou het hier gaan over die brief of over de relatie tussen haar en Harry. Ze merkte wel dat Harry toch wat nieuwsgierig naar haar keek. Maar ze beantwoordde zijn blikken niet.

'Oké, jullie zijn er, dan kunnen we beginnen.'Zei Perkamentus.

Sam ging in de stoel zitten die haar werd aangeboden. En keek naar Perkamentus.

'Allereerst, ik weet wat ik tegen je heb gezegd vanochtend, maar ik denk niet dat het nog nodig is om te twijfelen. De voorspelling zal inderdaad over jou gaan.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam knikte.

'Ten tweede wil ik het dan nu toch hebben over de veiligheid van jou. Want volgens mij ben jij nu nog erger in gevaar dan Harry nu is. En zodra jij in gevaar bent, Sam. Zal jij Harry ook in gevaar brengen. Als jullie snappen wat ik bedoel.' Zei Perkamentus.

Hij keek hen aan. Sam reageerde niet, Harry staarde ook voor zich uit. Perkamentus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en keek naar professor Anderling en Professor Sneep.

'Niet meer.' Zei Harry geheel onverwacht.

'Wat niet meer?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Sam zal mij niet meer in gevaar brengen.' Zei Harry.

Hij keek Perkamentus recht in de ogen. Sam keek alleen even op, maar sloeg haar ogen weer neer. Ze wilde nu niet naar hem kijken.

'Hoezo, niet meer?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

Harry zei niets meer, hij staarde weer voor zich uit.

'Er is vanmiddag wat voorgevallen, wat beide niet helemaal kunnen verwerken volgens mij.' Zei Sneep Smalend.

Perkamentus keek hem Verbaasd aan, evenals professor Anderling. Net toen Sneep weer wat wilde zeggen Zei Sam:

' Je houd je mond, dit is iets tussen mij en Harry, daar hoeven jullie je niet mee te bemoeien'

'Goed, dan wil ik het nu nog even over de veiligheidsmaatregelen hebben, ook al zijn die volgens jullie niet meer nodig.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam knikte en staarde weer voor zich uit.

'Ik hoop dat jullie beiden het nog even kunnen opbrengen om te luisteren.'

Sam knikte weer. En deed alsof ze luisterde.

'Ik wil graag dat jullie beloven nooit achter de ander aan te gaan als hij of zij in gevaar verkeerd. Daarmee maak je het alleen maar erger. Ik wil niet dat jullie uitstapjes maken naar Zweinsveld of andere plaatsen waar jullie niet horen te zijn. Jullie blijven binnen de muren van Zweinstein. Betreed onder geen geval het Verboden Bos. Ik hoop dat jullie deze regels accepteren en dat jullie je eraan houden. Ze zijn er niet om jullie dwars te zitten, maar om jullie te beschermen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Oké, ik zal proberen me eraan te houden, maar ik beloof niets.' Zei Harry Afwezig.

'Ik ook.' Zei Sam even afwezig als Harry.

Perkamentus keek hen twijfelend aan, hij betwijfelde of ze hadden gehoord wat hij net zei.

'Harry, je mag vast gaan, ik wil nog even met Sam spreken.'

Harry stond op en verliet het kantoor. Perkamentus keek even naar Anderling en Sneep, waarna zij het kantoor ook verlieten. Sam bleef daar alleen over met Perkamentus.

'Oké Sam, Ik heb je zojuist verteld dat die voorspelling dus duidelijk voor jouw bedoeld is. Het spijt mij zeer, ik had nog altijd een sprankje hoop dat het niet waar was. Maar nu moet het toch komen. Het wordt tijd dat je hoort wat de voorspelling inhoud.' Zei Perkamentus ernstig.

'Kan het niet wachten?' Vroeg Sam.

'Wachten? Waarom eerst kon je niet wachten en nu het zover is wil je het wel?'

'Ik heb nu al genoeg problemen, mag die voorspelling niet wachten totdat ik deze problemen heb opgelost. Dat scheelt mij weer.' Zei Sam.

Perkamentus knikte, Sam slaakte een Zucht van opluchting.

'Maar dan wil ik wel dat je, je echt aan de regels houd die ik net zei. Want je hebt nu geen idee in wat voor gevaar je jezelf zal storten. En eigenlijk komt het mij ook wel goed uit.'

'Waarom?' Vroeg Sam.

'Dan kan ik uitzoeken wat de inhoud precies betekend, en dan kan ik je die ook gelijk vertellen. Dat is wel zo prettig voor jou.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Goed, kan ik nu gaan?' Vroeg Sam.

'Ja, ik zie je vanavond weer.'

Na deze woorden stond Sam op en liep ze het kantoor uit.

Moedeloos zwierf ze door de gangen, ze had geen idee wat ze nu moest doen. Ze kon een brief naar haar moeder schrijven en haar om hulp vragen. Met een klein beetje hoop liep ze naar de uilenvleugel.

Ze opende de deur van de uilenvleugel. Ze stond meteen stil toen ze hem zag staan. Harry stond voor het raam naar buiten te kijken. Sam keek treurig naar hem. Waarom had Draco dit gedaan. Een paar minuten bleef ze naar hem staren. Hij zag haar niet, merkte haar niet op. Hij was net als Sam in gedachten verzonken. Sam draaide zich weer om en liep de uilenvleugel uit. Die brief zou later wel komen. Misschien.

'Hé Sammie!' Riep iemand.

Sam draaide zich met een ruk om, en keek in het gezicht van Draco.

'Heb jij mijn leven nog niet genoeg verknoeid?' Vroeg ze ijzig

'Dat was helemaal niet de bedoeling Schat van me.' Zei Draco slijmerig.

Sam zette een paar stappen achteruit toen Draco dichterbij kwam.

'Je blijft met je poten van me af.' Zei ze.

Meteen draaide Sam zich om en beende de gang uit. Hem wilde ze nooit meer zien. Hij had haar hele leven verknald. Die vreselijke kwal, hoe kon ze hem ooit aardig gevonden hebben.

'Ah, Sam. Daar ben je.' Zei professor Perkamentus.

Sam knikte en keek naar De vrouw die achter hem stond. Perkamentus deed een stap opzij en de vrouw kwam wat naar voren.

'Dit is Madame Plijster Sam. Zij zal je zo alles uitleggen. Ik moet nu gaan, een vergadering. Pas goed op jezelf hè, Ik wil je morgen weer heelhuids terug zien.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Zal ik doen.' Zei Sam.

Perkamentus keek nog even naar haar en liep toen de Ziekenzaal uit.

'Goed, ik ben madame Plijster. Eerst wil ik dat je dit opdrinkt.' Zei Ze.

Ze reikte Sam een beker aan. Aarzelend pakte Sam de beker en keek erin. Het was een bruine prut. Ze keek naar Madame Plijster. Toen ze zag dat madame Plijster streng keek, dronk ze het spul in een paar slokken op. Daarna gaf ze de beker weer aan Madame Plijster. Het viel Sam nog mee hoe het smaakte, niet zo erg als ze had gedacht.

'Dat was stap een, de Wolfsworteldrank. Hij zal vanavond waarschijnlijk niet veel effect hebben, maar hij zal je toch wel wat rustiger houden.' Zei Madame Plijster.

'Goed, en wat is stap twee?' Vroeg Sam.

'Jou naar een veilige plek brengen. Dus hieronder en dan volgen.' Zei Ze

Ze gaf een zilveren mantel aan Sam. Aandachtig bekeek Sam de stof. Het was glad en mooi, het voelde heerlijk aan. Ze keek Madame Plijster.

'Wonderbaarlijk, maar waarom moet ik hieronder?' Vroeg Sam.

'Het is een onzichtbaarheidsmantel, dan valt je minder op in de gangen.' Zei Ze.

Sam knikte en gooide de Mantel over zich heen. Madame Plijster begon te lopen. Sam volgde. Ze liepen door de gangen, naar buiten. Voor de beukwilg bleef ze staan.

'Doe die mantel maar even af, niemand zit ons hier.' Zei Madame Plijster.

Sam gooide de mantel af en keek naar Madame Plijster.

'Sam, onder de beukwilg loopt een gang, ik wil dat je die volgt. Je zult dan uiteindelijk bij een huis komen. Daar kun je overnachten. Zorg er wel voor dat je jezelf goed opsluit in een van de kamers. We willen niet dat je straks buiten rondrent. Oké, nog vragen?'

'Hoe komen jullie erop om me daar heen te brengen.' Vroeg Sam.

'Omdat we een aantal jaren geleden ook een weerwolf op Zweinstein hadden, we hebben deze gang toen laten aanleggen.' Zei Madame Plijster.

'En hoe kom ik langs die Beukwilg?' Vroeg Sam.

'Ow, dat is heel simpel.'

Madame Plijster pakte een lange tak en reikte naar de gang onder de boom. Plots stopte de boom met bewegen. Sam knikte naar Madame Plijster en liep naar de gang.

'Owja nog een ding. Als je terug gaat moet je onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel terug komen, anders kunnen mensen je zien. En de gang is nog steeds een geheim.' Riep Madame Plijster haar na.

Sam knikte en liep de gang in. Het was hier vochtig en vies. Je zag echt dat hij onder de grond door liep. Overal lag modder. Het leek ook wel een tijd geleden dat hij was gebruikt. Maar dat was zeker geen jaren geleden. Na tien minuten had Sam pijn in haar voeten gekregen, hoelang was die gang wel niet. Als het nog lang duurde dan haalde ze het einde niet voordat de maan opkwam.

Net toen ze dacht dat ze er nooit zou komen zag ze een trap staan, met een luik erboven. Ze klom de trap op en stak haar hoofd door het luik. Hier zag het er niet veel beter uit. Ze klom naar binnen en keek rond. Er waren hier heel wat deuren en een aantal trappen. Ze moest kiezen. Het leek haar in ieder geval verstandig om een verdieping hoger te gaan. Dan kon ze niet als weerwolf meteen door het luik

Angstig begon ze de gammele trap te beklimmen. Alles piepte en kraakte, de wind blies door de kieren die overal zaten. Het was een vreemd gevoel, maar ze had het idee dat ze hier al eens eerder was geweest. Maar ze kon zich niet herinneren waneer, en waarom.

Op de volgende verdieping koos ze de kamer uit die er nog het beste uitzag. Hier was de laag stof het minst erg. Ze liep naar het raam en keek naar buiten. Voor haar zag ze een uitgestrekt stuk land. In de verte zag ze lichtjes van een dorp. Dat zou Zweinsveld wel zijn. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze de maan verschijnen. Ze voelde dat ze veranderen, Snel liep ze naar de deur en deed ze hem goed dicht.

Op haar handen kwamen haren, ze voelde alles veranderen. Haar geest werd steeds minder scherp. Ze voelde zich vrij komen. Ze sloeg haar hoofd achterover en huilde, terwijl ze naar de maan keek. Ze voelde zich even vrij van al haar problemen.

Kreunend kwam ze overeind. Verbaasd keek ze om zich heen. Ze had op de grond gelegen. De gebeurtenissen van gister vlogen door haar hoofd. Draco, Harry en de geheime gang naar hier. Voor haar ogen kwam alles weer voorbij. Meteen voelde ze zich weer rot. Ze strompelde naar het bed dat in de kamer stond en ging even liggen. Ze keek op haar horloge. Half zeven, ze had nog een uur en dan moest ze toch teruggaan. Vermoeid van de nacht viel ze weer in slaap.

Sam schrok wakker en keek meteen op haar horloge. Acht uur al, ze moest rennen. Minder snel dan ze wilde kwam ze overeind, ze liep naar de hoek waar ze de onzichtbaarheidsmantel had neergelegd. Ze raapte hem op en liep de kamer uit, de trap af en ging door het luik de gang weer in.

Aan het einde van de gang drukte ze op de knop zodat ze beukwilg stopte met bewegen. Ze gooide de onzichtbaarheidsmantel over zich heen en liep naar buiten. Voor de deur deed ze de onzichtbaarheidsmantel af. Zo snel als het ging liep ze naar de leerlingenkamer. Deze was al erg leeg. Tien voor half negen zag ze. Ze moest nu gaan rennen wilde ze de les nog halen.

Ze liep de trap op en pakte snel haar boeken voor bezweringen en transfiguratie. Ze wist dat als ze niet zou rennen, ze te laat zou komen. Maar ze had er de puf niet voor. Rustig liep ze naar bezweringen. Banning had maar even pech, ze kon echt niet sneller.

Om vijf over half negen kwam ze bij het lokaal. Tot haar grote verbazing was ze in een keer goed gelopen. En was ze maar vijf minuten te laat. Ze opende de deur en liep snel naar haar plaats. Professor Banning keek even wie er binnen was gekomen, maar zei verder niets. Hij ging gewoon door met de opdracht op het bord schrijven.

Totaal vermoeid legde Sam haar hoofd op tafel en iets later sliep ze vast. Ze voelde iemand aan haar schouder schudden.

'Juffrouw Lupos, het is nu niet de tijd om te slapen. Ik weet dat u weinig heeft kunnen slapen, maar het is belangrijk dat je, je hoofd er nu even bij houd.' Zei Professor Banning.

Sam knikte naar hem en hij liep weer weg.

''lees pagina 25 tot 29'' Stond er op het bord.

Slaperig pakte Sam haar boek en sloeg het open. Na de eerst regels Voelde ze haar ogen alweer zwaar worden. Zonder dat ze er wat aan kon doen viel ze weer in slaap.

'Wakker worden'

Iemand schudde haar rustig heen en weer. Ze keek op en zag dat het Professor Banning was.

'De bel is gegaan, het lijkt me handig om naar u volgende les te gaan.' Zei hij

Sam knikte en stopte het boek weer in haar tas. Ze zei professor Banning gedag en liep het lokaal uit. Nog niet helemaal wakker strompelde Sam door de gangen. Ze voelde zich echt vreselijk. Het was nu nog erger dan Gisteren. En toen dacht ze al dat het niet ergere kon

Sam liep het Transfiguratie lokaal binnen. Professor Anderling keek even op haar horloge en keek daarna naar Sam. Professor Anderling wachtte tot Sam was gaan zitten en vervolgde de les. Sam luisterde half naar wat er gezegd werd. Soms viel ze even weg en had ze moeite om het verhaal weer op te pakken.

'Jee, wat zie jij bleek. Is er iets met je?' Vroeg Parvati.

Sam schrok op uit haar slaap.

'Wattiser?' Vroeg Sam Slaperig.

'Je ziet bleek, is er iets met je?' Vroeg Parvati nog eens.

Sam haalde haar schouders op en keek slaperig naar Parvati.

'Dris niks hoor, niks. Alles goed.' Antwoordde ze.

Na deze woorden sukkelde ze weer in slaap. De rest van de les bracht ze slapend door. Deze avond had gewoon teveel van haar gevergd. Toen ze nog niet naar Zweinstein ging nam ze altijd de dag na haar transformatie vrij. Maar hier zou dat vast heel wat meer opvallen.

Aan het einde van de les maakte professor Anderling haar wakker.

'Ik zou maar naar bed gaan en wat bijslapen. Lessen volgen heeft toch geen zin als je slaapt. Oké?' Zei professor Anderling.

Sam knikte en liep het lokaal uit.

In de leerlingenkamer plofte neer op de bank. Ze ging lekker liggen en viel al snel weer in slaap. Ze sliep heel vast, ze hoorde de leerlingen niet binnenkomen, ze hoorde ook niet vertrekken. Ze hoorde helemaal niets, ze sliep gewoon verder.

Sam werd wakker toen ze wat kouds op haar hoofd voelde. Het was ook nat. Kreunend deed ze haar ogen open.

'Ben je wakker?' vroeg Harry.

Sam glimlachte naar hem, hij was wel de laatste die ze verwachtte.

'Waar was je net tijdens Toverdranken?' Vroeg hij.

'Hier, ik lag te slapen.' Fluisterde Sam.

Harry keek haar bezorgd aan.

'Is alles wel goed met je? Je ziet zo bleek.' Vroeg Hij.

'Wil je me nog kennen?' Vroeg Sam

Harry zei niets, Sam bleef hem aankijken.

'Heb jij echt wat met Malfidus?' Vroeg Harry.

'Nee, ik heb hem allen ontmoet in de trein, op de heenweg. Ik raakte toen bevriend met hem. Maar hij doet nu zo omdat ik in Griffoendor zit lijkt me. En het heeft ook wat met Voldemort te maken. Zoals ik begreep van hem.' Zei Sam

'Dan wil ik je nog kennen.' Zei Harry glimlachend.

Sam zuchtte opgelucht, kwam overeind en sloeg haar armen om Harry heen. Iets onzeker sloeg Harry zijn armen ook om haar heen. De tranen kwamen uit Sam 's ogen. Ze huilde alles eruit. Het luchtte enorm op. Maar dat vreselijke vermoeide gevoel, dat zou ze nog wel even hebben.

'Waarom kwam je naar me toe?' Vroeg Sam huilend.

Sam verslapte haar greep en ging iets naar achter zodat ze Harry kon aankijken. Hij keek haar recht in de ogen aan.

'Omdat ik je niet zo kon laten zitten, je zag er vreselijk uit. En ik kon niet zonder jouw gezelschap.' Zei Harry.

Sam drukte zich tegen hem aan.

'Ik kon ook niet zonder jou, maar ik had het idee dat je nooit meer wat met me te maken wilde hebben.' Zei Sam

'Gekke meid, Natuurlijk wil ik je nog kennen. Zeker nu je alles uitgelegd hebt. Misschien had je dat eerder moeten zeggen.' Zei Harry.

'Ik weet het, maar ik deed het niet, maar ik ben blij dat je terug bent.' Zei Sam opgelucht.

'Maar wat is er nou met je aan de hand, want je zult er vast niet zo slecht uitzien door mij. Of wel?' Vroeg Harry.

Net toen Sam wilde antwoorden klonk er een enorme knal buiten. Sam greep zich angstig aan Harry vast. Nogmaals klonk er een harde knal. Harry maakte zich los van Sam en liep naar het raam. Verbijsterd keek hij naar buiten. Sam stond ook op en liep naar het raam. Net als Harry keek ze verbijsterd naar buiten.

Buiten liepen allemaal mensen in zwarte gewaden, ze schoten de ene na de andere vloek op Zweinstein af. En dat eindigde weer in een harde knal.

'Wat zijn dat?'Vroeg Sam.

'Dat zijn dooddoeners, ze proberen Zweinstein te slopen.' Schreeuwde Harry door het lawaai heen.

Meteen schoot de tekst op het briefje door haar hoofd. Als ze 's avonds niet zou komen, dan zou ze iets zichzelf nooit meer vergeven. En daar hadden ze gelijk in. Dit kon ze zichzelf nooit vergeven. Doordat zij niet was gekomen, gingen ze Zweinstein nu slopen.

'Het is allemaal mijn schuld.' Zei Sam wanhopig

'Hoezo jou schuld?' Vroeg Harry.

'Ik had gisteravond om tien uur bij de rand van het verboden bos moeten zijn, anders zou er wat gebeuren. En ik ben het vergeten. Dit is mijn schuld.' Zei Sam wanhopig.

'Het is jou schuld niet, en zou heel onverstandig geweest zijn om te gaan. Dan was je er nu niet meer.' Zei Harry.

'Weet ik, maar nu gaan we er alsnog aan.' Zei Sam huilend.

Alsof ze het gehoord hadden verscheen de hele orde opeens in de tuin van Zweinstein. Voor haar ogen zag Sam een heel groot gevecht. De een na de ander viel neer, de dooddoeners vochten hard. Maar de ordeleden waren sterker.

'Kom Harry, we moeten naar beneden.' Zei Sam.

Voordat Harry er nog wat tegen in kon brengen trok Sam hem mee, de leerlingenkamer uit, de trappen af, naar buiten. Ze keek rond, wat een warboel. Zoveel mensen, ze zag gewonden op de grond liggen, die ondertussen vertrappeld werden.

'Harry we moeten iets doen, verzin iets. Ik kan niet toekijken.' Zei Sam.

Ze keek wanhopig naar Harry, hij keek naar het slagveld.

'We kunnen niets doen, we moeten naar binnen. Het is te gevaarlijk.' Zei Harry.

Sam luisterde niet en deed een stap naar voren. Voor haar ogen zag ze Remus vechten met een dooddoener. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze een andere dooddoener zijn stok op hem richten. Sam greep haar eigen stok.

'Paralitis' Schreeuwde ze.

De dooddoener die Remus wilde aanvallen viel verlamd neer. Harry greep Sam bij haar arm en trok haar weer mee naar binnen.

'Je bent gek!' Schreeuwde Harry.

'Ik kan dit toch niet zomaar toelaten?' Zei Sam.

Ze trok zich los van Harry en liep weer naar buiten. Opeens voelde ze een enorme energie in haar opwellen, ondanks haar vermoeidheid.

'Porteso Completa!' Schreeuwde ze.

Ze had geen idee waar ze die spreuk vandaan haalde, maar het had effect. Uit haar toverstok kwam een enorme Lichtkogel, die steeds groter werd. Hij bedekte het hele terrein waar gevochten werd. Sam deed haar ogen dicht, vanwege het felle licht. Toen het licht was opgelost en Sam keek was iedereen die hier net nog had gestaan weg. Verbijsterd keek ze om naar Harry, die even verbijstert naar haar keek.

Iets later verschenen er weer een aantal leden van de orde en de leraren die buiten waren tijdens het gevecht. Iets later stonden er alweer een heleboel mensen. Allemaal keken ze verbaasd om zich heen. Uit de mensenmassa kwam Perkamentus naar haar toelopen.

'Was dat uw werk?' Vroeg hij aan Sam.

Sam knikte en Perkamentus keek haar verbijsterd aan, net als de rest van de mensen. Sam kleurde wat rood, ze kon er niet tegen als iedereen naar haar keek. Ze wist ook niet wat ze gedaan had, maar het was wel duidelijk dat ze iets spectaculairs had gedaan. Want zomaar een hele massa mensen laten verdwijnen. Dat was vast geen makkelijk spreukje.

Sam wankelde. De vermoeidheid sloeg weer toe. Ze zag dat alles om zich heen wazig werd. Ze voelde zich vreselijk, alle energie die ze net had. Alles was weg. Ze had zelfs nog minder dan ervoor. Ze wankelde en ze zag dat alles zwart werd voor haar ogen. Ze zag een donkere tunnel, allemaal sterren om zich heen. Ze vloog erdoorheen. Voor haar zag ze een fel licht. Dat zou het einde van de tunnel zijn. Een felle flits en voor haar ogen ontstond een nieuw landschap.

Ze herkende het, dit leek Zweinstein wel. Maar hier waren geen andere mensen. Ze keek om zich heen. Het was al laat in de avond. Leek wel nacht. In de verte hoorde ze stemmen. Nieuwsgierig begon ze richting de stemmen te lopen. Een van de stemmen ging over in een gil. Sam rende. In de verte zag ze twee figuren. Ze schrok, ze stond stil. Wat was dit. Ze ene persoon, een meisje. Het leek precies op haar. Ze gilde. De andere persoon was…. Sam adem stokte. Dat was een weerwolf. Hij viel aan.

Met een schok Schoot Sam omhoog. Ze keek in het gezicht van Madame Plijster.

'Zo, jij bent er ook weer. Het is ook niet niks om zo een spreuk te gebruiken. Het had je zo te merken helemaal uitgeput. Maar dat was ook niet vreemd, de nacht ervoor had u ook al zoveel energie verbruikt. Maar alles is nu weer goed.' Zei Ze.

Sam zakte terug en bleef roerloos liggen. Wat was dat gene dat ze net had gezien. Als zij dat was geweest. Dat kon gewoon niet. Ze dacht na, ze kon zich er niets van herinneren. Hoe was zij eigenlijk een weerwolf geworden? Ze had geen idee, ze was er altijd al eentje geweest. Ze had het zich ook nog nooit afgevraagd. Maar misschien was het geen ze net zag, de fatale avond voor haar. Toen werd ze gebeten en was ze verdoemd voor het leven als weerwolf.

Madame Plijster kwam weer aanlopen en hield Sam een beker voor. Moeizaam ging Sam overeind zitten en dronk ze het goedje op. Het smaakte naar niets.

'Zo en rust nu nog maar even uit.' Zei Madame Plijster.

Sam zakte weer terug. Ze was moe. Met een gaap viel ze weer in slaap.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Terug in de Tijd**

'Ah, Juffrouw Samantha, ik hoorde van Madame Plijster dat u weer bij was.'

Sam keek recht omhoog in het gezicht van professor Perkamentus. Ze knikte en staarde afwezig voor zich uit. Ze was nog een beetje geschokt door de beelden die ze net had gezien.

'Sam, het is toch tijd dat jij de voorspelling hoort. Ik kan er niets aan doen, maar het is nu toch echt tijd.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Kan je iets zien wat je zelf niet weet over jezelf?' Vroeg Sam aan Perkamentus.

Hij keek haar verbaasd aan.

'Wat bedoelt u?' Vroeg hij.

'Ik zag net beelden. Het was avond, hier op Zweinstein. En al een hele tijd geleden. Ik zag een meisje, ze leek op mij. Precies op mij. Er was een weerwolf, hij viel me aan. Toen werd ik weer wakker.' Zei Sam.

'Dus toch.' Mompelde Perkamentus.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg Sam.

'Dit wat jij net verteld heeft met de voorspelling te maken, ik wil graag dat u meekomt. Dan kan ik hem laten horen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Dat kind gaat nergens heen, ze is veel te zwak.' Schreeuwde Madame Plijster.

'Het spijt me, maar ze zal toch echt mee moeten, haar leven hangt ervan af. Als zij niet weet wat er met haar is gebeurd, en wij ook niet. Dan zal hij binnenkort gedaan zijn met haar. Want heer Voldemort weet het wel. En hij kan het gebruiken.' Zei Perkamentus ernstig.

'Is het zo erg, wat is er dan.' Vroeg Sam

Ze kwam omhoog en sprong uit haar bed. Perkamentus keek haar ernstig aan.

'Dat zal ik u later vertellen. Kom mee.' Zei Perkamentus.

Hij liep weg en Sam ging achter hem aan. In de gangen merkte ze dat alle leerlingen haar nakeken. Ze vroeg zich af wat hun wisten over wat zij had gedaan. Sam keek verbaasd op toen ze zag dat Perkamentus naar de leerlingenkamer van griffoendor was gelopen. Wat moest hij daar nou. Zonder dat hij het wachtwoord had gegeven ging het portret van de Dikke Dame open. Ze stapte achter hem aan naar binnen.

Iedereen keek verbaasd naar Perkamentus en Sam die binnenkwamen. Sam wilde dat ze eens ophielden met nieuwsgierig naar haar kijken.

'Harry Potter!' Riep Perkamentus.

Harry kwam naar hen toelopen.

'Ja, professor.' Zei hij.

'Meekomen.' Zei Perkamentus.

Harry keek vragend naar Sam. Sam haalde haar schouders op om hem duidelijk te maken dat ze geen flauw idee had wat Perkamentus wilde.

Buiten de leerlingenkamer haalde Perkamentus een boek uit zijn zak. Hij voelde nog eens in zijn zak. Maar haalde er niets meer uit. Hij keek er even naar en haalde zijn schouders op. Sam keek net als Harry verbaasd naar deze handelingen.

'Portus' Zei Perkamentus.

Het boek lichtte eventjes op.

'Vastpakken, we gaan even een reisje maken' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam en Harry pakten beiden het boek vast. Iets later voelde Sam een ruk achter haar navel.

Ze hoorde een knal en voelde een pijnscheut in haar voet, verbaasd keek ze om zich heen. Ze was weer in het hoofdkwartier van de orde. Verscheidene mensen keken naar haar. Sam keek naar Perkamentus, hij gebaarde dat ze moest gaan zitten. Sam en Harry namen beiden een stoel aan de tafel. Evenals de andere personen die er waren.

Er klonk nog een knal en midden in de kamer stond een roodharige man. Die veel op Ron leek. Sam had het idee dat het zijn vader was. Naast hem stond een oude vrouw. Sam vroeg zich af wat die hier deden.

'Oké gelukkig, jullie zijn er ook. Was het makkelijk?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Nee, dat mens snapte niet waarom ze mee moest, ze is nogal doof geworden de laatste tijd.'Antwoordde de roodharige man.

Perkamentus keek even rond en knikte toen.

'Goed Sam, dit hier is mevrouw Dyselia. Zij heeft destijds de voorspelling gehoord die dus over jou gaat. Zij is hier nu om hem aan jou ten gehore te brengen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Ik zou eerst graag willen weten waarom het zo gevaarlijk voor mij is om niet te weten wat de voorspelling inhoud.' Zei Sam.

'Goed, Sam hoelang denk jij dat je bewusteloos bent geweest?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

Sam keek hem vreemd aan, hooguit een dag ofzo.

'Bijna drie weken.'Zei Perkamentus.

Sam 's mond hing open van verbazing, dat kon toch nooit. Drie weken, dat was onmogelijk.

'Het is zo gevaarlijk voor je, en dat bleek net wel. Omdat hij jou verleden tegen je kan gebruiken. En zoals je zelf heb gemerkt zag jij een flits van jou verleden. En dat kende jij niet meer. Er is dus iets gebeurd in het verleden, dat jou je geheugen heeft doen vergeten. Ik kan het verder niet goed uitleggen, maar je moet het weten.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Waarom is Harry hier dan?' Vroeg Sam

'Omdat het ook gevolgen voor hem zal hebben, en ik wil dat hij erbij is.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam knikte.

'mevrouw Dyselia, vertel.' Zei Perkamentus.

De vrouw knikte en haalde een halve stenen kom uit haar tas. Er zat een zilverkleurige vloeistof in. Ze zette hem op tafel voor Sam neer. Daarna pakte ze haar toverstok en draaide een paar keer erdoorheen. Toen ze hem eruit haalde ging er een zilverkleurig lijntje mee. Deze vormde zich tot een ander beeld. Een vrouw. Met schorre stem zij de geestelijke verschijning.

_Verleden wordt toekomst._

_Toekomst wordt het heden,_

_En het Heden wordt verleden,_

_Geboren in het midden van het jaar._

_Midden in de nacht,_

_Geboren is een grootste kracht_

_Van Volbloed ouders,_

_Nooit goed gekend_

_Blijven voor haar onbekend._

_De Grootse kracht, _

_Overschat hem niet._

_De heerser komt en zij gaan teniet._

_Het Verleden geeft antwoord,_

_De tijd komt en zij gaat,_

_In tijd en ruimte bestrijd zij het kwaad._

De stem stopte en het beeld ging weer terug in de kom. Sam bleef gespannen naar de kom kijken en liet de woorden tot haar doordringen. Hoe goed ze alles nakeek, ze snapte niet waarom hij voor haar was. Mevrouw Dyselia pakte de kom en stopte hem in haar tas. Ze zwaaide even en verdween toen met en knalletje.

'Waarom is deze voor mij?' Vroeg Sam.

'Hoor je dat niet?'Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Nee, anders vroeg ik het niet.' Zei Sam.

'Deze is voor jou, want jij bent geboren in het midden van het jaar. Jij kreeg toen al je krachten. En jij hebt drie weken gelden getoond dat je grote krachten hebt.'

'Ja, maar voordat jullie dat wisten, en voor ik iets van mij kracht had laten zien wisten jullie het al.' Zei Sam.

'Je hoeft niet alles aan iedereen te laten zien voor ze het weten. Vanaf het moment dat jij hier binnenkwam voelde ik jou krachten al. Dezelfde als Voldemort, alleen dan omgekeerd. Hij gebruikt ze voor het kwaad, jij voor de Liefde.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Maar waarom kwam ik dan hier?' Vroeg Sam

'Omdat jij me aan iemand deed denken, ik het idee had alsof ik je al kende. En ik voelde jou krachten. Bekende krachten, alsof ik ze ook al eerder had gevoeld'

Sam draaide zich om in de richting waar de stem vandaan kwam. In de deuropening zag ze Remus Lupos staan. Ze knikte.

'En in het stuk hebben ze het over volbloed ouders, Ik ben opgegroeid bij dreuzels, dus dat klopt niet. Ze zijn geen volbloed tovenaars' Zei Sam.

'Jou ouders, Tja daar heb je even een punt. Maar ze zeggen alleen volbloed, niet volbloed tovenaars, Jouw ouders zijn beide volbloed dreuzel. Maar iedereen snapt dat ze met volbloed, inderdaad een volbloed tovenaar bedoelen. Daarom hebben we een bloedtest laten uitvoeren onder je ouders, Het bloed van jou en je ouder is vergeleken. Daaruit bleek dat zij niet jouw echte ouders zijn. Wie wel, dat weten we niet. Dat weet alleen jij, maar zoals de voorspelling zegt. Heb jij ze nooit echt goed gekend. Bovendien zou een halfbloed zal nooit de kracht bereiken die jij hebt.' Zei Perkamentus

'Hoe kwamen jullie eigenlijk op deze voorspelling terecht?'Vroeg Sam

'Slimme vraag, nadat Harry een deel van alle profetie 's had vernietigd, niet express, maar ze waren toch allemaal verloren. Toen zijn ze gaan kijken welke er ontbraken, en welke ze nog terug konden krijgen. Zo stuitte ik op deze voorspelling.' Zei Perkamentus.

'En waarom viel deze voorspelling zo op?' Vroeg Sam.

'Omdat het duidelijk ging over heer Voldemort, en uit de archieven bleek dat deze voorspelling nog niet aan iemand toebehoorde. Ik ben toen gaan kijken, voor wie hij bedoeld kon zijn. Want op dit moment was dat van het grootste belang.' Antwoordde Perkamentus.

'En hoe kwam u dan bij mij terecht?' Vroeg Sam.

'Toen Remus jou meegenomen had, toen voelde ik jou krachten en dat deed mij meteen denken aan de voorspelling, want die heeft het over grootste krachten.'

'En wat gaan we nu doen?' Vroeg Sam.

Perkamentus slikte en keek naar de andere ordeleden.

'We gaan de voorspelling opvolgen.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam keek hem vragend aan, ze snapte het niet. Wat viel er aan op te volgen.

'Sam, we gaan je terug in de tijd sturen.'Zei Perkamentus.

'Maar waarom dan?' Vroeg Sam

'De voorspelling zegt: _Verleden wordt toekomst, Verleden geeft antwoord ._ Dat betekend dat jouw toekomst in het verleden ligt en het verleden antwoord zal geven. En daarom stuur ik je terug.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Voor je me terugstuurt in de tijd, kunt u me nog uitleggen waarom Harry hier nou is?'

'dat kan ik, hij is hier zodat hij afscheid van je kan nemen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Afscheid?' Vroeg Harry.

'Inderdaad, er is een kans dat Sam nooit meer terug komt in deze tijd. En als ze terug komt kan ze heel wat jaren ouder zijn.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam knikte, Harry ook. Ze stond op en liep naar Harry toe. Hij stond ook op, Ze keek hem even aan. Toen sloeg ze haar armen om Harry heen en gaf hem een knuffel.

'Ik zal je missen.' Zei Sam

'Ik jou ook.' Zei Harry.

Sam liet los en keek hem nog even diep in de ogen.

'Beloof me dat je terugkomt.' Zei Harry

'Ik zou wel willen, maar het gaat niet.' Zei Sam.

Er stonden tranen in haar ogen. Ze rukte haar blik los van Harry en draaide zich om en richtte zich tot Perkamentus.

'Ik ben er klaar voor.'

Ze keek de kring nog even rond en verwachtte dat Perkamentus haar nu op reis zou sturen. Maar dat deed hij niet, hij stapte opzij. Achter hem Remus Lupos aanlopen. Hij ging voor Sam staan.

'Het is jammer dat ik niet weet wie je echt bent, ik zou het willen weten. Maar misschien kun je het me vertellen als je terug komt.' Zei hij.

Hij gaf haar een knuffel en stapte toen achteruit. Perkamentus liep naar haar toe en deed een ketting om haar nek. Ze bekeek hem, het had een lang koord. Onderaan hing een Zandloper.

'Een tijdversdrijver.' Zei Harry.

'Een wat?' Vroeg Sam verbaast.

'Met een normale tijdversdrijver kun je een aantal uren terug in de tijd gaan. Maar deze is krachtiger. Hij helpt mij om jou terug in de tijd te sturen. Bovendien zal hij alles wat jij te weten komt opslaan, voor als jij het op een of andere manier vergeet. Zoals als is gebleken.' Zei Perkamentus.

Sam bekeek de ketting aandachtig en liet hem toen hangen. Ze knikte.

'Ik ga je zo terug in de tijd sturen. De bezwering zelf bepaald hoever jij terug moet om antwoorden te vinden. Er zit een nadeel aan, je zult alles vergeten wat je tot nu toe hebt meegemaakt in je leven. Want je zult je leven helemaal opnieuw moeten meemaken. Je verdwijnt hier dus helemaal. Normaal gesproken zul je uiteindelijk weer hier terug komen. Want je leven hoort gewoon weer hetzelfde te verlopen.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Dan zal ik dus geen verdriet voelen om alles wat ik achterlaat?' Vroeg Sam.

'Dat is inderdaad zo.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Ik zal alles en iedereen vergeten?' Zei Sam.

Perkamentus knikte.

'Maar zodra je aankomt op de plek waar je moet zijn, dan zul je, je wel al dingen herinneren die belangrijk zijn om op dat moment te weten. Je hebt dan misschien al een deel van het antwoord, maar je zal het niet doorhebben omdat je alles van hier bent vergeten. Ik kan het niet precies uitleggen. Maar zodra je weer terug bent is alles duidelijk voor je. Zeker Weten.'

Droevig keek Sam de tafel rond. Haar blik bleef rusten op Harry. Ze sloeg haar ogen neer.

'Ik ben er klaar voor.' Zei Sam.

'Weet je het zeker?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Ik weet het zeker.' Zei Ze

'Dan beginnen we, ga daar staan en sluit je ogen.' Zei Perkamentus

Sam ging staan op de plek die hij aanwees, ze wierp nog een laatste blik op alle mensen die er zaten en sloot toen haar ogen. Ze hoorde Perkamentus onverstaanbare woorden mompelen. Het maakte haar moe, ze hoorde alleen nog haar eigen adem. Ze voelde de zandloper om haar hals bibberen. Alles bleef donker.

Ze voelde geen grond meer onder haar voeten, ze voelde zichzelf zweven. Ze vloog, het was een mooi gevoel. Ze voelde hoe alles weglekte, al haar gedachten bleven achter. Ze bleven achter in de personen die daar zaten. Ze voelde niets meer, alles was leeg. Wat gebeurde er? Ze had geen idee meer.

Ze opende haar ogen en knipperde in het felle licht.

'Zal ik je even helpen?' Vroeg iemand.

Ze keek omhoog en zag een jongen met zwart vettig haar. Hij stak een hand naar hij uit. Ze pakte hem aan en hij trok haar omhoog.

'Bedankt' mompelde ze.

'Ik ben Severus Sneep, en jij? Ik heb je nog niet eerder gezien.' Zei de jongen.

Wanhopig keek ze om zich heen, wie was ze eigenlijk. Haar oog viel op de hutkoffer naast haar, er stond niemand Anders bij, dus zou hij wel van haar zijn. Ze las de naam. Samantha Rowena Vilijn.

'Ik ben Samantha Vilijn.' Zei ze.

De jongen knikte en begroette drie jongen die aan kwamen lopen.

'Dit is Samantha jongens, en Samantha, dit zijn Korzel, Kwast, en Lucius.'

'leuk jullie te ontmoeten. Maar je mag me ook Sam noemen, dat is makkelijker.' Zei Sam.

Ze schudde de handen van de andere jongens.

'In welke afdeling zit jij?'Vroeg Lucius.

'Afdeling? Ik weet niet, ik kom van Klammfels.' Zei Sam.

Ze voelde zich raar in haar hoofd, net alsof ze jaren vergeten was. Ze was blij dat ze in ieder geval haar naam weer wist. De rest zou wel weer komen.

'Oké, wij zitten bij Zwadderich. Hopelijk word je daar ook ingedeeld. Maar aan je naam te horen zal dat wel het geval zijn.' Zei Lucius.

'Mijn naam?' Vroeg Sam verbaast.

'Ja, maar dat merk je later wel. Kom je met ons mee?' Vroeg Severus.

Sam knikte en pakte haar hutkoffer. Ze volgde de Jongens naar de trein. Die haar nu pas opviel. Het was een oude Stoomtrein. Samen met de jongens ging ze in een lege coupe zitten. Ze gooide haar hutkoffer in het bagagerek en plofte op de bank neer.

Ze zat pas net toen de trein al begon te rijden. Ze keek uit het raampje, het was eigenlijk zonde dat ze nu in de trein zaten. Het was veel te mooi weer om binnen te zitten.

'wat hebben jullie gedaan in de vakantie?' Vroeg Severus.

'Ik ben naar Amerika geweest, daar heb ik in de villa van mijn oom gelogeerd. Ik heb een aantal dreuzels gepest, dat was vet grappig. En voor de rest van de vakantie heb ik in het zwembad in onze tuin gelegen.' Zei Lucius.

'Ik ben naar Frankrijk geweest en heb daar de hele vakantie doorgebracht.' Zei Kwast.

'En jij Korzel?' Vroeg Lucius.

'Ik ben gewoon thuis gebleven, maar daar heb ik me wel vermaakt, we hadden een paar nieuwe dreuzel buren. Die heb ik eens even helemaal gek gemaakt.' Zei hij lachend.

'en Sammie? Wat heb jij gedaan?' Vroeg Severus.

Sam haalde haar schouders op, ze kon moeilijk zeggen dat ze dat niet meer wist.

'Noem me geen Sammie! Ik ben gewoon thuis gebleven.' Zei ze.

'En nog wat leuks gedaan thuis?'Vroeg Severus.

Sam schudde haar hoofd. Nee, vast niet. Want ze kon het zich niet meer herinneren.

De eerstkomende uren bracht Sam pratend door met de jongens, regelmatig moest ze gewoon iets verzinnen, omdat ze het niet meer wist. Er waren maar een paar dingen waar ze wat van wist. Wie ze, waar ze heen ging en waar ze vandaan kwam. Ze wist wat over Klammfels, Natuurlijk de gewone persoonlijke dingen over zichzelf. Maar meer niet.

'Zullen we een gaan kijken hoe het met onze grote vrienden is?' Vroeg Lucius

Hierbij legde hij de nadruk op Grote. Sam snapte meteen dat dit niet helemaal klopte.

'Kom Sammie, we gaan.' Zei Lucius.

Boos keek ze naar Lucius, maar toch stond ze op en volgde de jongens de coupe uit. Ze liepen door een aantal wagons heen, bij iedere coupe keken de jongens naar binnen. Zelf liep ze er maar gewoon achteraan, ze had geen idee wie ze zochten. Dus kon ze verder niet helpen.

'Jongens, kijk eens aan. Daar zijn onze vrienden.' Zei Severus.

Ze openden de Coupe deur en stapten naar binnen.

'Zo Potter, Zwarts. Leuke vakantie gehad.' Zei Severus.

'Opzouten Sneep, we kunnen je nu niet gebruiken.' Zei een van de jongens.

'Sla niet zo een toon tegen me aan Potter, we zijn toch vrienden?' Zei Severus Gladjes.

Van achter de jongens hoorde Sam rare geluiden komen. Ze probeerden te zien wie of wat het was, maar de jongens stonden ervoor.

'Pardon, mag ik er even langs?'

Sam keek naar achter en zag een jongen staan. Snel deed ze een stap opzij.

'Geen leraren aan boord.' Zei de Jongen tegen de anderen.

'Heeft er iemand leraren nodig, jagen wij zoveel schrik aan?' Vroeg Lucius.

De andere Jongens keken boos terug.

'Bemoei je met je eigen zaken, en nou wegwezen…..Wie is dat?' Vroeg de Jongen.

Sam keek hem verschrikt aan, hij bedoelde haar. Ze wist even niet wat te zeggen en liep rood aan.

'Dat is Sammie, Zwarts. Onze nieuwe vriendin.' Zei Severus.

Hij sloeg een arm om haar hem, maar Sam schudde hem eraf. De jongen die ze Zwarts noemden grijnsde.

'Zo te merken moet ze je niet Secreetje. Ik ben trouwens Sirius.' Zei hij.

Sam knikte naar hem. Doordat Sirius een stap naar vormen zette zag ze achter hem een persoon op de bank zitten. Hij zag nogal bleek.

'Wat is er met hem?' Vroeg Sam.

Sirius keek verschrikt achterom. En de andere jongen die Potter genoemd werd keek ook op. Sam liep naar binnen, duwde de jongens opzij en hurkte voor de jongen op de bank neer. Ze pakte zijn hand. Hij voelde koud. Hij zag echt bleek. Ze keek even in zijn ogen en deinsde achteruit. Wat was dat geweest, ze liep weer naar hem toe. Ze keek nog eens in de ogen. Deze keer gebeurde er niets. Ze snapte het niet.

'Hij is niet goed.' Zei Sam.

'Hele slimme opmerking, dat hadden wij ook al door.' Zei Potter.

Sam keek hem boos aan. En richtte zich toen weer tot de zieke jongen.

'Hoe heet jij?' Vroeg ze.

'Dat is Remus.' Zei Sirius.

Remus, die naam kwam haar bekend voor, maar waarvan?

'Wat is er met hem?' Vroeg ze.

Sirius keek naar de andere jongens. Sam zag Severus, Lucius, Korzel en Kwast gespannen wachten.

'Gaan jullie even weg.' Zie Sam tegen Severus, Lucius, Kwast en Korzel.

'Waarom?' Vroeg Severus.

'Omdat ik dat zeg. Expelliarmus!' Schreeuwde Sam.

De jongens vlogen naar achter. Sirius deed de deur dicht en keek naar Sam.

'Waarom deed je dat?' Vroeg hij.

'Omdat je anders nooit zal zeggen wat er aan de hand is.' Zei Ze.

Sirius keek naar de anderen.

'Om eerst nog een aan het voorstellen te beginnen. Ik ben dus Sirius, dat is James. Die daar is Peter en achter jou zit Remus.'

Sam knikte. En wachtte af.

'Volle maan.' Mompelde Remus.

Ze keek om, Volle maan, wat had dat je betekenen.

'Heft er iemand een uil?' Vroeg ze.

'Ik heb er wel eentje, maar die is niet hier.' Zei James.

Sam zuchtte, aan hen had je ook niets. Ze keek rond op zoek naar iets wat ze kon gebruiken. Als er niemand naar hen toe kon komen, dan ging ze wel naar hen toe. Iets verder op zag ze een boek liggen.

'Geef dat boek een even.' Zei ze.

Peter gaf haar het boek en keek haar vragend aan.

'Als niemand hierheen kan komen, dan neem ik Remus mee naar Zweinstein.' Zei ze.

'Hoe wil je dat doen?' Vroeg James.

'Wat dacht je van een ViaVia?' Vroeg ze.

'Het is nog wat te vroeg om te beginnen met regels te overtreden.' Zei James.

'Ik overtreed geen regels, ik heb toestemming om ViaVia 's te maken, als ik ze zelfs gebruik en ze niet voor een ander zijn.' Zei Sam.

'Maar Remus gebruikt hem toch?' vroeg Sirius.

'Daarom ga ik mee.' Zei ze.

Ze pakte het boek vast in haar linker hand. In haar rechter pakte ze haar stok.

'Portus' Zei ze en tikte op het boek.

Het boek glom. Ze draaide zich om naar Remus.

'Pak vast, dan gaan we.' Zei ze tegen hem.

Hij keek haar aan en pakte hem boek toen.

'3, ...2,…1..'

Met een klein knalletje verdwenen ze.

Met een schok belande ze op het terrein van Zweinstein. Het was al donker, dat was haar niet opgevallen in de trein. Remus keek haar even aan.

'Bedankt.' Zei Hij.

'Wat is er eigenlijk met je?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus zei niets en zocht de lucht af.

'Ik moet gaan.' Zei hij.

'Waarom? Je moet naar een dokter, zo kun je niet verder.' Zei Ze bezorgd.

Hij keek haar even aan en pakte haar handen vast.

'Dat hoor je later nog wel. Bedankt dat je me hierheen hebt gebracht, anders was het niet goed afgelopen waarschijnlijk.' Zei Remus.

Hij knikte haar even toe en liep toen weg. Sam stond op en wilde hem volgen, maar hij was al in de duisternis verdwenen.

Sam liet zich weer op de grond zakken. Wat nu, ze had geen idee hoe Zweinstein in elkaar zat. Ze wist niet waar ze nu heen moest. Ze was waarschijnlijk ook veel te vroeg. De trein zou nog wel even op zich laten wachten.

Nieuwsgierig keek ze het terrein rond, het was groot. Niet zo groot als bij Klammfels, maar toch best groot. Verderop zag ze Zweinstein. Het was groot en zag er fantastisch uit. Er brandde licht, maar ze durfde er niet heen te gaan. Ze zouden zich daar vast afvragen wat ze hier deed. En aangezien ze nog maar weinig wist van zichzelf leek het haar geen goed idee.

Ze keek om toen ze geluiden achter zich hoorde. Vanuit het bos zag ze allemaal beesten komen lopen, ze trokken koetsen. Vanaf hier kon ze niet zien wat het waren. Ze schrok toen de koetsen dichterbij kwamen. Ze sprong snel opzij toen het leek alsof de koets over haar heen zou rijden.

Op de eerste koets zat een reusachtig persoon. Hij zei wat tegen de beesten. Ze zag nu wel wat het waren. Een soort zwarte paarden, met leerachtige vleugels. Ze bleef kijken naar de rij koetsen langs kwam. Die koetsen zouden waarschijnlijk de andere leerlingen halen. Ze nam een aanloopje en sprong op een van de koetsen. Deze zouden haar vast en zeker naar de plek brengen waar de andere leerlingen aankwamen. En anders had ze gewoon pech.

Door de duisternis reden ze verder, ze verlieten het terrein en gingen over een smal landweggetje verder. Sam keek haar ogen uit, het landschap was hier erg mooi. Door het donker zag ze niet alles, maar ze wist zeker dat het prachtig was bij licht.

In de verte zag ze iets wat op een stationnetje leek. Er brandde een klein lichtje. Met een schok kwam de koets tot stilstand. Ze was er nog lang niet, en ze wilde er heen. Ze sprong van de koets en liep richting de plek waar het licht was. Ze verschool zich in de bosjes toen ze zag dat die reusachtige persoon bij het licht stond. Waar was ze nu.

In de verte hoorde ze een fluit, een fluit van een trein. Ze keek om en in de verte zag ze twee lichten aankomen. Dat was vast en zeker de trein. Sam zuchtte opgelucht, dan zat ze tenminste goed. De trein kwam piepend tot stilstand. De deuren gingen open. Daaruit stroomde een rij leerlingen. Sam hield de deuren in de gaten. Toen ze Severus, Lucius, Korzel en Kwast zag, sprong ze uit de bosjes en liep naar hen toe.

'Hai Jongens.' Zei Sam

'Heey Sammie, waar was jij?' Vroeg Severus.

' Nog een keer, noem me geen Sammie. En ik was hier, ik heb Remus met een ViaVia hierheen gebracht, daarna is hij verdwenen.' Antwoordde Ze.

Net als James, Sirius en Peter keken Severus, Lucius, Korzel en Kwast ook vreemd op toen de het over een ViaVia had. Sam snapte het niet. Wat was er zo bijzonder aan. Nadat ze haar examen ervoor had afgelegd had ze officieel toestemming om gewoon ViaVia 's aan te maken wanneer ze wilde. Mits ze, ze zelf gebruikte.

'Mag jij ViaVia 's maken?' Vroeg Lucius verbaast.

'Ja, als ik ze zelf gebruik wel.' Zei Sam.

De jongens gaapten haar met open mond aan. Sam wilde dat ze dat niet deden, het bracht haar in verlegenheid.

'Vet gaaf!' Zei Lucius.

'Kom, de koetsen wachten niet hoor, we moeten gaan.' Zei Severus.

Hij pakte Sam 's hand en trok haar mee richting de koetsen. Lucius, Korzel en Kwast volgden. Severus hand was koud, klam en zweterig. Sam wilde dat hij losliet, maar dat deed hij niet. De hele reis naar het kasteel hield hij hem vast. Niemand zei verder een woord.

De koest kwam met een schok tot stilstand en Ze stapten uit.

'Zien jullie die paarden ook?' Vroeg Sam.

De jongens keken haar verbaasd aan.

'Welke paarden?' Vroeg Severus.

'Nou, die paarden die de koetsen trekken.' Zei Ze.

De jongens keken naar de koetsen.

'Ik zie geen paarden.' Zei Lucius.

Sam haalde haar schouders op. Dan niet, het was nu van groter belang dat ze erachter kwam waar ze heen moest. Samen met de Jongens liep ze het pad af richting het kasteel.

Binnen was het een stuk warmer, het licht overspoelde haar. Het nodigde haar gewoon uit. Sam voelde dat ze kalmer werd. Het zou allemaal wel goed komen. Iets verderop zag ze een lerares staan. Ze liet de jongens in de steek en liep naar haar toe.

'Eehh, mevrouw. Kan ik wat vragen?' Vroeg Sam.

'Dat deed je al, Maar goed, wat is er?' Vroeg de vrouw.

'Ik ben hier nieuw, geen eerstejaars, maar zesdejaars. Waar moet ik heen?' vroeg Sam.

De vrouw knikte en gebaarde dat Sam moest volgen. Sam volgde de vrouw de gang uit naar een kamertje.

'Albus, hier is nog eentje. Ze gaat naar haar zesde jaar, maar is wel nieuw.'

De man knikte en gebaarde Sam mee te komen. Sam zelf werd er gek van, de hele tijd moest ze volgen en niemand zie waar ze heen ging.

'Ga maar even zitten.'Zei de man.

Hij gebaarde naar een krukje. Sam ging zitten en keek naar de man. Hij liep naar de tafel en pakte er een hoed vanaf. Deze zette hij op haar hoofd.

_'Zozo, Een moeilijk taak. Slim, nieuwsgierig, trouw, moedig en toch ook weer sluw. Alles is van toepassing. Maar toch zullen we moeten kiezen. Een voorkeur? Vast niet, nieuw en geen idee waar je heen wil. Laat me eens denken. Grote krachten. Zwadderich kan je ze leren gebruiken, maar Griffoendor ook. Het is jou keuze, waar ga jij ze voor gebruiken?'_

''Voor het goede'' Dacht Sam. Daarom was ze ook van Klammfels gegaan. Daar waren teveel Zwarte Kunsten.

_'Voor het goede dus, dan zullen we het Simpel houden. Mijn keuze heb ik gemaakt. Het wordt…_GRIFFOENDOR!'

De hoed werd van haar hoofd gehaald en de man glimlachte. Sam stond weer op en keek vragend naar de man.

'Kom maar mee.' Zei hij.

Sam volgde hem door een deur.

'De tafel rechts van het middenpad is van Griffoendor. Ga maar zitten, de sorteerceremonie van de eerstejaars begint zo.'

Sam knikte en liep naar de tafel.

Ze ging zitten bij een ander groepje meiden dat haar wel aardig leek. Eerst negeerden de meiden haar, maar uiteindelijk keek er eentje toch naar haar.

'Hé, wie ben jij?' Vroeg een meisje met mooi rood haar en groene ogen.

Sam glimlachte naar het meisje, was er toch nog iemand die haar zag.

'Ik ben Sam, en jij?' Vroeg ze.

'Ik ben Lily, dit is mijn vriendin Daisy en dat is Mandy.' Zei het meisje

Sam keek even naar de andere meisjes en glimlachte weer. Dit zou zeker gezellig worden.

'Ben jij nieuw hier? Ik heb je nog niet eerder gezien.' Zei Mandy.

'Dat klopt, ik kom van Klammfels. Maar daar waren teveel zwarte kunsten. Dus ben ik overgestapt op Zweinstein.'Antwoordde Sam

'Ssst, de Sorteerceremonie gaat beginnen.' Siste Daisy.

Meteen hielden ze hun mond en keken naar voren.

De man die haar net had gesorteerd kwam binnen, achter hem liep een hele rij met kinderen. Sam zag dat hij het krukje en de hoed bij zich had. Hij zette ze neer voor de lerarentafel. Tot Sam 's verbazing ging de zoom van de hoed open en begon hij te zingen.

_Heel lang geleden._

_Toen alles nog goed was,_

_Vier magiërs tevree,_

_Deden waar men over las._

_Bouwden een toverschool,_

_En gingen heel erg goed,_

_Vier vrienden voor het leven,_

_Ze Gingen door met moed._

_Ieder gaf zijn eigen les,_

_Voor kinderen die hij wou._

_Zo bleven ze bij elkaar,_

_En bleven ze elkaar trouw_

_De slimste van hen allemaal,_

_Kwamen Bij Ravenklauw._

_Leren en hard werken._

_Was wat ieder wou._

_Leerlingen van Zuiver bloed,_

_Voor Zwadderich oké_

_Sluw en kwaadaardig,_

_Daar gingen ze wel mee._

_Kinderen met alle moed,_

_Vonden bij Griffoendor hun plek,_

_Geen angst en vrees voor hen,_

_Daaraan was geen gebrek_

_Voor ieder die nog overbleef,_

_Deed Huffelpuf zijn best,_

_Hij leerde hen wat ze moesten weten,_

_En Dan kwam wel de rest_

_Maar aan het einde van de dagen,_

_Een ruzie maakte het eind,_

_De vriendschap werd verbroken,_

_En men greep het verkeerde eind._

_Zwadderich verliet de school,_

_En keerde nooit meer terug._

_De drie stichters bleven ze over._

_Het einde kwam heel vlug._

_Ieder ging zijn eigen weg,_

_Nooit meer eensgezind,_

_Verdriet en onrust,_

_In de opleiding van elk kind._

_Maar wees niet bang,_

_Ik bijt je niet,_

_Zet me rustig op je hoofd,_

_Ik ben de sorteerhoed van de school,_

_En plaats je, dat is beloofd._

'Als ik je naam noem, dan kom je naar voren en ga je zitten.' Zei de man.

'Kreeft, Jonas'

Een klein jongetje met bruin krullend haar kwam naar voren. Bevend ging hij op het krukje zitten. Ook bij hem werd de hoed opgezet. Het was even stil.

'RAVENKLAUW' Schreeuwde de hoed.

De hoed werd van zijn hoofd gehaald en hij liep naar de tafel links van het middenpad.

'Pasel, Catherina'

Zo ging het nog even door. Sam begon zich te vervelen. Ze wreef over haar buik, ze had nu toch wel behoorlijk wat trek gekregen. Vanaf vanochtend had ze niets meer gegeten. Ze vroeg zich af of ze vanochtend eigenlijk wel gegeten had.

De rij met leerlingen werd steeds korter. En uiteindelijk was dan toch de laatste aan de beurt. Toen hij op zijn plek zat nam de tovenaar het krukje en de hoed weer mee. Een andere man, waarschijnlijk het schoolhoofd stond op. Iedereen werd stil.

'Welkom bij weer een nieuw jaar op Zweinstein. Ik heet jullie allemaal van harte welkom op dit jaar. Dit jaar wordt niet zomaar een jaar. De week voor kerst zal er een groep met leerlingen van Beauxbatons komen. Ze blijven hier een week en gaan daarna weer terug. In februari zal ook een groep van Zweinstein naar Beauxbatons gaan. Maar daar kom ik tegen die tijd wel weer op terug. Ik wens jullie een smakelijk eten'

Sam keek terug naar de tafel en zag dat hij nu vol stond met eten. Hongerig begon ze van alles op haar bord te scheppen. Niet alles kende ze, maar het maakt haar niet echt uit. Zolang het eetbaar was, was het goed.

'Zo, jij hebt honger.' Zei Daisy

Sam glimlachte en knikte. Ze kon nu niet praten, haar mond zat vol met eten. Gulzig at ze door. Ze had nooit gedacht dat ze zoveel opkon. Maar uiteindelijk was haar bord leeg, en zat haar buik toch echt vol.

'Ik zit vol, en jullie?'Vroeg Sam.

'Er kan niets meer bij.'Antwoordde Lily.

'Daar ga ik in mee.' Zei Mandy.

Daisy knikte ook, ter aanduiding dat ze hetzelfde dacht. Alsof dat iets had teweeg gebracht verdween al het eten van de tafels. Verbaast keek Sam naar de tafels, dat ging snel. Op Klammfels duurde het altijd een tijdje voordat alles was afgeruimd.

'Goed jongens en meisje, ik hoop dat het goed heeft gesmaakt. Nog even over het uitwisselingsproject tussen Beauxbatons en Zweinstein. Ieder die mee zou willen kan zich de komende tijd opgegeven bij Professor Perkamentus.' Zei het schoolhoofd.

De man die net de leerlingen had geroepen tijden het sorteren stond even op, zodat ook de eerstejaars wisten wie hij was.

'verder wil ik nog even een paar mededelingen doen. Het is verboden om het bos te betreden, Dit moet iedereen eens een keer goed in zijn oren knopen. Want de regel is er om jullie te beschermen, niet om jullie te pesten. En de lijst met verboden voorwerpen is aangepast, je kunt het nakijken bij onze nieuwe conciërge Argus Vilder. Verder wens ik jullie nog een prettig schooljaar tegemoet.' Zei het schoolhoofd.

Alle leerlingen stonden op en verlieten de zaal. Sam had geen idee waar ze heen moest dus wilde ze Lily, Daisy en Mandy volgen, maar ze wilde ook Lucius, Severus, Korzel en Kwast nog even opzoeken.

'Kunnen jullie even wachten hier, ik wil nog even iemand opzoeken die ik in de trein heb leren kennen.' Zei Sam.

'wachten?' vroeg Mandy.

'Tuurlijk wachten we, we zien je zo!' Zei Lily.

Daarop draaide Sam zich om en liep de menigte in. Ze had Severus net zien staan aan het einde van de tafel van Zwadderich, dus liep ze daar heen. Als ze goed luisterde hoorde ze de bekende stemmen van hen.

'hé jongens.' Zei ze.

Terwijl ze zich door de leerlingen heen duwde. Severus zag haar nu ook en glimlachte naar haar. Sam glimlachte terug.

'Waar was je al die tijd?' Vroeg Severus.

'Ow, zat gewoon aan tafel hoor.' Zei Sam.

Severus knikte naar haar, Pakte haar hand en trok haar mee naar een rustiger gedeelte.

'Sam, ik weet niet wat er gaat gebeuren, maar ik heb het idee dat er binnenkort iets vervelends gaat gebeuren. Zijn wij vrienden?' vroeg hij.

'Tuurlijk zijn wij vrienden, waarom niet?' Vroeg Sam.

'gewoon, maar kun je me dan beloven dat je wat er ook gaat gebeuren mijn vriendin blijft.' Zei hij.

'Als jij wat er ook gebeurd mijn vriend blijft, dan beloof ik dat.' Zei Sam.

'Dat beloof ik.' Zei Severus.

'Dan is dat geregeld, ik zie je morgen wel weer. Mijn vriendinnen staan op me te wachten.'

Sam wilde weglopen, maar Severus pakte haar even vast. Ze keek hem even recht in ogen. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en gaf haar een zachte kus op haar lippen. Verward keek Sam hem even aan. Daarna draaide ze zich om en liep weg.

Ze trof de anderen op de plek aan waar ze hen had achtergelaten.

'Kunnen we gaan?' Vroeg Lilly.

Ik knikte. Met zijn allen liepen we de Grote Zaal uit. Het was ondertussen gelukkig wat minder druk, dus kon ik hen makkelijk volgen.

'hé Lily, moest jij de eerstejaars niet meenemen?' Vroeg Daisy.

'nee, dat zal Remus wel gedaan hebben, en anders hebben we nog een paar nieuwe klassenoudsten.' Zei Lily.

Sam keek hen verbaasd aan, wat waren klassenoudsten?

'Ik weet niet wat klassenoudsten zijn, maar ik weet wel dat Remus de eerstejaars niet meegenomen zal hebben.' Zei Sam

'Als je klassenoudste bent, dan mag je leerlingen straffen, moet je de eerstejaars de weg naar de leerlingenkamer wijzen. En het wachtwoord doorgeven. En….Zei je nou dat Remus hen niet mee zou nemen?' Vroeg Lilly

Sam knikte naar Lily, ze keek verbaasd naar Sam. En toen wanhopig naar de anderen.

'Wees nou maar niet bang, Die twee nieuwe klassenoudsten zullen de eerstejaars vast wel hebben meegenomen.' Zei Mandy.

Lily leek nog niet helemaal gerustgesteld maar zei er verder niet meer over.

Voor het schilderij van een Dikke dame stonden ze stil. Sam had een flauw idee dat ze dat Schilderij al een eerder had gezien. Maar net zoals bij een aantal andere dingen had ze geen flauw idee waarvan.

'Uilenveer.' Zei Lily.

De Dame op het schilderij knikte en zwaaide open. Voor Sam 's ogen zag ze een grote ruimte. Met een gezellige haard, stoelen, tafels en een heleboel leerlingen. Sam kon haast niet geloven dat die allemaal bij Griffoendor hoorden. Maar ze moest wel toegeven dat de tafel ook erg vol had gezeten. Waar moesten ze eigenlijk allemaal slapen.

Lily had waarschijnlijk haar gedachtes gelezen, want ze vertelde Sam dat de trap daarachter naar de slaapzalen leidde. Sam knikte en staarde naar de enorme berg leerlingen. Je kon zeggen wat je wilde, maar zoveel leerlingen had ze nog nooit bij elkaar gezien. Tenminste, wetend dat dit maar een kwart van de school was. Op Klammfels waren zeker niet zoveel leerlingen.

'Zullen we maar meteen gaan slapen, ik ben moe en we moeten morgen weer vroeg op. Wat denken jullie?' Vroeg Daisy.

'Lijkt me een goed idee.' Gaapte Sam.

Ze volgde Daisy naar de slaapzalen. In de massa leerlingen zag ze James, Sirius en Peter Staan. Ze leken wel te overleggen over iets. Maar Sam besteedde er geen aandacht aan en volgde Daisy de trap op.

De slaapzaal was best wel groot. Sam begon zich af te vragen welke van de vijf bedden van haar was. Maar algauw zag ze dat het meest linkse bed van haar was. Want daar stond haar hutkoffer bij. Het verbaasde haar eigenlijk ook dat haar spullen hier gewoon opeens stonden. Ze had ze namelijk niet meegenomen uit de trein. Naar Klammfels moest je gewoon op eigen gelegenheid. Daarvoor gebruikte ze dus meestal een ViaVia. En dan kon je nooit vergeten je eigen spullen mee te nemen. Als je ze niet meenam, dan had je ze gewoon niet.

Sam opende haar hutkoffer en zocht naar haar pyjama. Na een tijdje zoeken vond ze hem en trok hem aan. Ze zag de andere meiden naar haar kijken. Vragend keek ze hen aan, was er wat mis met haar pyjama. Zelf hadden ze er ook gewoon eentje aan. Die van haar was misschien wel wat anders, dan die van de anderen. Die van haar was meer een soort jurkje, van een glanzende zwarte stof, zijdezacht en hij zat gewoon heerlijk. Maar het was toch gewoon een pyjama.

Terwijl de anderen nog steeds naar haar keken ging Sam op bed zitten en deed ze haar horloge af. Het was best vervelend die blikken op haar gericht te hebben.

'Is er iets?' Vroeg ze aan de meiden.

'Ow, nee hoor. Maar je pyjama, hij is zo mooi en hij staat je goed' Zei Daisy dromerig.

Lily keek ernstig voor zich uit. Sam snapte wel dat het niet om haar pyjama ging, maar om iets anders.

'Wat is er Lily? Iets ernstigs?' Vroeg Sam.

'Nou, jij zei net dat Remus de eerstejaars niet zou meenemen, maar waarom dan niet? En hoe ken jij hem eigenlijk?' Vroeg Lily.

Alle meiden kijken opeens heel geïnteresseerd in haar richting. Sam voelde dat ze rood werd.

'Nou..ehh. Ik kwam hem in de trein tegen, in een coupe. Hij zag er niet goed uit. Hij was koud, bibberde en hij zag bleek. Dus toen heb ik hem met een ViaVia naar Zweinstein gebracht. Daar bedankte hij me en verdween in de duisternis.' Zei Sam.

'een ViaVia?'Vroeg Mandy.

'Ja, een ViaVia.' Zei Sam.

'Cool' Zeiden Daisy en Mandy.

'Mag jij die maken?' Vroeg Lily.

Sam knikte. De meiden kijken haar nu verbijsterd aan. Sam snapte het niet. Op Klammfels had niemand het speciaal gevonden dat ze ViaVia 's mocht maken en hier deden ze alsof het heilig was. En een voorrecht.

'ik mag inderdaad ViaVia 's maken, als ik ze zelf gebruik.' Zei Sam.

De andere meiden keken haar nog steeds met open mond aan. Sam had er geen zin meer in en stapte in haar bed. Ze ging met haar hoofd richting de muur liggen en sloot haar ogen. Ze voelde dat ze haar nog steeds bekeken, maar ze reageerde niet.

Midden in de nacht schoot Sam even wakker. Ze had een raar gevoel in haar hoofd. Ze keek de kamer rond. Ze had het idee dat er wat onheilspellends in de lucht in. Ze schrok zich rot toen ze buiten een wolf hoorde huilen. Ze stond langzaam op. Haar blote voeten raakte de grond, hij was koud.

Voorzichtig liep ze naar het raam toe. Ze schoof de gordijnen geruisloos opzij en keek naar buiten. De sterren straalden aan de lucht. De volle maan zorgde voor een boel licht. In de verte zag ze een bos. Dat zou wel dat bos zijn waar het schoolhoofd het over had. Ze giechelde zachtjes. Eigenlijk was het wel stom dat ze nog steeds niet wist hoe het schoolhoofd heette.

Ze zag een gedaante rennen bij de bosrand. Ze keek goed. Hij kwam deze kant op. Achter de ene gedaante kwamen er nog twee aan. Gespannen keek Sam uit het raam. Toen de personen dichtbij genoeg waren kon ze het iets onderscheiden. Eentje leek op een hert achtig iets. En de andere twee hadden wel wat weg van beren. Hoewel de ene wel er klein was en de ander weer wat mager. Ze keek nog wat beter en herkende in een van de beren een weerwolf.

Geschrokken deed ze een stap achteruit. En liep ze weer naar haar bed. Ze viel erop neer. Dit was onmogelijk. Een weerwolf op Zweinstein, hoe kon dat nou. Ze sloot haar ogen en dacht na. Maar ze was te moe. Ze draaide nog even en ze viel weer in slaap.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**De Eerste Dag**

Sam gaapte, slaperig keek ze omhoog. Op de tast zocht ze naar de wekker niet nog steeds piepte. Ze hoorde het geluid van een vallend iets. Ze had geen idee wat. Eerst die wekker uit. Hij maakte nog steeds zo een irritant geluid. Ze voelde de wekker en gaf er een klap op. Meteen stopte hij met piepen.

Ze trok haar hand terug en deed hem weer onder de deken. Ze staarde naar het plafond. Het drong tot haar door, dit zou haar eerste dag op Zweinstein zijn. Ze had er echt wel zin in. Ze ging zitten en keek om zich heen, wat was het eigenlijk stil in de leerlingenkamer. Door haar stomme wekker zou iedereen toch als wel wakker zijn. Ze stapte uit haar bed en keek rond. Lily, Mandy en Daisy lagen nog gewoon te slapen.

Ze wilde Lily wakker schudden toen haar iets te binnen schoot. Zaterdag ging ze naar Zweinstein. Dus… Nu was het Zondag. Ze schudde haar hoofd, wat was ze toch stom geweest. Ze liet zich weer terug in haar bed zakken, als het toch Zondag was, dan kon ze nog wel even gaan slapen.

Ze lag net toen haar aandacht werd getrokken door gestommel op de gang. Voorzichtig stond ze op uit haar bed en sloop naar de deur. Ze opende hem op een kiertje en keek de gang op. Ze opende de deur verder toen ze James, Sirius, Peter en Remus zag.

'Hi, jullie zijn ook vroeg op!' Zei ze.

De jongens keken haar verschrikt aan. Sam schrok toen ze het gezicht van Remus zag, het was nog bleker dan gister. En zijn ogen stonden raar. Ze keek de jongens verbaasd aan.

'Niets aan de hand hoor.' Zei James.

'We zijn gewoon vroeg op.' Zei Sirius.

'Jij trouwens ook.' Voegde peter er nog aan toe.

Sam glimlachte even, maar keek toen weer bezorgd naar Remus. Ze kwam achter de deur vandaan en liep naar hem toe. Hij draaide zich van haar af. Ze zette een stap opzij en probeerde hem in de ogen te kijken. Want hij verborg iets, dat wist ze zeker.

Ze voelde een hand om haar arm en Deze trok haar bij hem weg. Ze keek vragend om.

'Laat hem maar even met rust, hij heeft niet goed geslapen.' Zei Sirius.

'Jij zo te zien ook niet. Wat hebben jullie vannacht uitgespookt?' Vroeg Sam.

James en Sirius grijnsden. Sam keek hen doordringend aan.

'Nog maar net op school en nu al nieuwsgierig.' Zei James.

Sirius knikte en lachte naar haar. Ze lachte even terug, maar keek toen weer vragend naar Hen. Ze zeiden niets, ze keken alleen maar naar haar. Pas na een tijdje drong het tot haar door dat ze nog in haar pyjama stond, en dat de jongens daar zo naar keken. Sam zuchtte en liep de slaapzaal weer in. Daar ging ze op bed liggen om nog even te slapen.

Een aantal uren later werd ze wakker geschud door Lily. Slaperig keek ze in haar heldere groene ogen. Ze glimlachte.

'Opstaan, Er is naar je gevraagd.' Zei Lily.

'Door wie?' Vroeg Sam verbaast.

'Potter, Zwarts, Remus en Peter willen je spreken.' Zei Lily.

Sam knikte en stond op uit haar bed. Het viel haar op dat ze James en Sirius bij hun achternamen noemde, net als Severus en Lucius. Ze keek naar buiten, het was lekker weer zo te zien. Ze haalde een rok en een T-shirtje uit haar hutkoffer en trok het aan. Daarna volgde ze Lily naar beneden. Ze zag de jongens bij het portretgat staan. Ze zei Lily gedag en liep naar hen toe.

Ze wenkten dat ze moest volgen. Achter de jongens aan liep ze de leerlingenkamer uit. Het was al druk in de gangen. Ze liepen een aantal gangen door tot ze in een rustige gang stopten. Ze keek de jongens vragend aan.

'Goed, jij hebt ons gezien, dus lijkt het me slim om even met jou te praten.' Zei Sirius

'Want anders ga jij straks met je vriendinnen staan kletsen, en dan komen er dingen uit die helemaal niet waar zijn. Dus om dat te voorkomen even dit gesprek.' Zei James.

'Maar hier worden we zo afgeluisterd, dus gaan we even naar buiten.' Zei Sirius.

Sam knikte en volgde de jongens toen ze verder liepen.

De deur ging moeizaam open, maar iets later stonden ze weer buiten. Het was nog lekkerder weer dan Sam van binnen had gezien. Ze ademde de frisse buitenlucht in. Daarna stapte ze achter de jongens aan verder. Ze stopten bij een boom die je vanaf de ingang niet kon zien. James en Sirius gingen zitten. Ze gebaarden Sam om ook te gaan zitten. Remus en Peter volgden ook.

'Sam, eerst wil ik even dat je belooft er verder met niemand over te spreken.' Zei James.

'Ik beloof het, als je maar vertelt.' Zei Sam.

James knikte en keek naar de anderen. Sam keek ook naar de Jongens, maar ze verraden op het eerste gezicht niets. Haar blik bleef op Remus rusten. Hij zag nog steeds een beetje bleek en hij had zwarte randen om zijn ogen. Hij merkte dat Sam keek, want hij wende zijn gezicht af. Sam keek toen maar weer naar James.

'Eerst zal ik even zeggen dat ik liever niets had willen zeggen, maar Remus vond dat jij een aantal dingen moest weten. En ik denk dat hij ze beter zelf kan vertellen.' Zei James.

Sam wende haar gezicht weer tot Remus.

'inderdaad.' Zei Remus zwakjes.

'eerst wil ik je nog eens bedanken voor wat je gisteravond hebt gedaan. Als je me niet naar Zweinstein had gebracht dan….'

Hij zweeg, Sam keek hem aan. Hij had het duidelijk ergens moeilijk mee. Sirius schraapte zijn keel.

'Zal ik maar verder gaan?' Vroeg hij aan Remus.

Deze knikte Zwakjes. Sam keek nu naar Sirius.

'Goed, misschien heb je gemerkt dat wij gisteravond weg waren. Wij waren buiten. Op zoek naar onze vriend. De echte reden kunnen we niet geven, maar hij had ons nodig. En wij wisten dat hij hier buiten was.' Zei Sirius.

Nu Sirius het over buiten had en over avond slikte Sam. Die weerwolf die hier buiten liep. Had die er nog wat mee te maken.

'Ik zag vanuit het raam een weerwolf lopen en nog twee beesten. Een hert en een beer, of zoiets dan. Weten jullie daar iets van?' Vroeg Sam.

Ze keek naar de bange gezichten van de jongens. Die hadden wat te verbergen, en ze wisten duidelijk heel wat over de beesten die Sam buiten had zien lopen. Vragend bleef ze de jongens aankijken.

'Ja, daar weten wij wat van. Die lopen hier wel vaker rond. Je moet er niet te veel op letten. De meeste leerlingen hebben het er ook liever niet over, het jaagt hen schrik aan. Dus ik zou er verder met niemand over spreken.' Zei James.

'Maar, waar komen ze vandaan. Hoe komen ze hier. Er moet toch een verklaring zijn.'

'Die is er nog niet.' Zei James

'Sam, begrijp het, we kunnen er verder niets over zeggen. Vergeet wat je hebt gezien en vergeet wat we je net hebben verteld. Vergeet het hele gebeuren met Remus. Praat er met niemand over.' Zei Sirius serieus.

Sam knikte, ze snapte niet helemaal hoe het zat, maar het was belangrijk voor hen dat ze er niets over zei. Later, misschien zouden ze haar dan meer vertellen. Het was in ieder geval al heel wat dat ze iets aan haal vertelden. Ze was tenslotte nieuw, en ze kenden haar niet.

James, Sirius en Peter stonden op. Remus bleef zitten, de jongens keken hem aan.

'Ik wil Sam nog even spreken.' Zei hij droog.

James knikte en liep weg. Peter volgde meteen. Sirius keek hem even aan en draaide zich toen ook om en rende achter James en Peter aan.

Toen de jongens verdwenen waren richtte Remus zich tot Sam. Hij keek haar aan, op haar beurt bekeek Sam Remus. Diep in zich voelde ze dat ze hem al kende. Dat ze al een heel verleden samen hadden gehad. Maar welke was dat?

'Sam, ik … Je bent een bijzonder meisje.' Zei Remus.

Sam glimlachte.

'Ik…Ik… ik wil je wat vragen.' Zei Remus.

'Vraag maar raak.' Zei Sam en glimlachte weer.

'Waar kom je vandaan? Want ik heb namelijk het idee, je voelt bekend aan.' Zei Remus.

Verbaasd keek Sam naar Remus. Hij voelde het dus ook.

'Dat idee heb ik ook, alsof ik je al ken. Alsof wij samen een verleden hebben. Maar ik kom uit Bulgarije. Ik zat daar op Klammfels. Ik ben alleen naar Zweinstein gegaan dit jaar. Nu jeweetwel op komst is werden er steeds meer Zwarte Kunsten aan ons geleerd. Dus ben ik overgestapt.' Zei Sam.

Remus knikte even. Hij keek Sam in de ogen. Er zat iets raars in die ogen. Of eerder iets speciaals. Maar het voelde niet angstig. Het gaf een soort verbondenheid. Sam vroeg zich af of Remus dat ook voelde als hij in haar ogen keek. Maar ze durfde het niet te vragen. Zonder iets te zeggen, stond hij opeens op. En liep weg. Sam keek hem na.

Ze bleef nog even zitten. Wat was dat net geweest, ze voelde het nog steeds. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Ze moest het vergeten, maar het gevoel ging niet weg. Het gaf haar extra energie. Het was toch wel vreemd. Hoe alles in elkaar zat. Een tijdje later stond ze op en liep ze weer terug naar het kasteel.

'Hey Sammie!'

Sam draaide zich om en glimlachte naar Severus die aan kwam rennen. Hijgend kwam hij bij haar tot stilstand. Ze keek hem even bezorgd aan. Wat had hij.

'Waar was je? Je zat niet in de leerlingenkamer. En toen ik naar je vroeg zeiden ze dat je er niet was geweest. Dus waar was je?' Vroeg hij.

'Ik was buiten, even een frisse neus halen.' Zei Sam.

Severus knikte en gebaarde haar te volgen. Sam zuchtte, dat was de zoveelste keer. Als het zo doorging was ze overal al geweest voordat de lessen begonnen. Toch volgde ze hem door de gangen. Hij keek om zich heen en liep toen een lokaal binnen.

'Sam, ik wil even met je praten' Zei Severus.

Sam giechelde. Alle jongens wilden opeens met haar praten.

'Sam, ik… Ik vind je leuk.' Zei Severus.

Sam keek hem verbaasd aan en kon even geen woord uitbrengen. Wat moest ze nu zeggen, ze wist zich geen raad. Wat moest ze nou. Dit kwam toch wel heel snel.

'Sam, Ik hou van je.' Zei Severus.

Ze knikte. Hij boog zich naar haar toe en gaf haar een kusje. Ze keek hem even verbijsterd aan. Dit kon gewoon niet. Hij ging te ver. Omdat ze niet reageerde probeerde hij haar nog een kusje te geven. Maar ze draaide haar hoofd weg. Hij keek haar vragend aan.

'Nu niet Severus, het gaat te snel.' Zei ze.

'Het kan niet snel genoeg. Ik vind je leuk, ik hou van je. Ik wil je niet kwijt.' Zei hij.

'Maar waarom zo snel. Het kan toch nog wel even wachten.' Zei ze.

'Heb je dan niet gezien hoe al die jongens naar je keken. Vooral Zwarts, hoe hij gister in de trein deed. Ik wil je aanraden om nooit met Griffoendors om te gaan. Vreselijke kinderen. Achterbaks, nooit een goed woord voor een Zwadderaar over. Maar als het je te snel gaat, laat dan maar zitten. Later misschien.' Zei hij.

Hij liep langs Sam het lokaal uit. Ze keek hem verbluft aan. Er was waarschijnlijk een dingetje dat hij nog niet wist. Zij zat bij Griffoendor. Maar misschien was het beter om daar nog even mee te wachten. Tot het juiste moment, Maar dat zou snel komen. Want hoe lang kon ze volhouden dat ze in Zwadderich zat.

Eigenlijk had ze dat zelfs nooit gezegd. Severus was er blijkbaar gewoon van uit gegaan dat ze in Zwadderich zat. Dus had ze niet gelogen. En kon hij dat ook niet zeggen. Nog nadenkend over wat hij net was gezegd liep ze het lokaal uit terug naar de leerlingen kamer.

De volgende ochtend ging de wekker al vroeg. Slaperig kwam Sam omhoog en gaf ze een klap op de wekker. Hij stopte abrupt met piepen. Ze stapte uit haar bed en pakte haar kleren. Vanachter het gordijn hoorde ze de wekker van een van de anderen ook piepen. Een vloek en een klap. Het geluid stopte. Sam glimlachte, ze was niet de enige die moeite had met het opstaan.

Ze sloeg het gordijn om haar bed weg en keek of er al anderen wakker waren. Het bed van Daisy was leeg. In het bed van Lily hoorde ze gestommel en bij Mandy was het nog helemaal stil. Haar vijfde kamergenote was ook al weg. Maar die kende ze verder ook niet.

Lily schoof de gordijnen weg. Sam begroete haar zachtjes.

'Waarom zo stil?' Vroeg Lily

'Omdat Mandy nog slaapt!' Antwoordde Sam

Lily keek haar veelbetekenend aan. Sam schudde haar hoofd, dat konden ze niet maken. Lily wenkte en liep naar het bed. Zuchtend volgde Sam. Ze keek toe hoe Lily een beker met water vulde.

'wacht even' Zei Sam

Ze liep naar de wekker en keek erop. Hij stond uit. Ze knikte naar Lily. Voorzichtig begon Lily de beker over te hellen boven Mandy 's hoofd. Sam hield haar adem in. Er klonk een schreeuw. Mandy vloog omhoog en keek om zich heen. Sam en Lily moesten lachen. Mandy keek hen boos aan, maar lachte iets later mee.

Met zijn drieën liepen ze iets later de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer.

'Heey, Sam.'Schreeuwde Sirius.

'Goedemorgen.' Zei ze.

Lily keek even naar Sirius en trok Sam mee de leerlingen kamer uit. Verbaasd keek Sam naar haar. Lily keek ernstig terug.

'Wat is er nou?' Vroeg Sam.

'Je zag toch wie dat was? Dat was Zwarts, de meest arrogante jongen die hier is. Zelfs Potter haalt het niet bij hem, en dat wil heel wat zeggen.' Zei Lily.

'Wat is er mis met hem, hij ziet er normaal uit.' Zei Sam

'Je zag toch dat hij met je wilde flirten? Dat doet hij bij alle meiden. Er is geen meisje op Zweinstein waar hij nog niets bij heeft gedaan.' Zei Lily.

'Jawel hoor.' Zei Sam Lachend.

'Wie dan?' Vroeg Lily.

'Ikke dus, met mij heeft hij nog niet geflirt.' Antwoordde Sam.

Lily zuchtte en liep verder naar de grote zaal.

Ze namen plaats aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Daisy kwam naar hen toelopen. Ze lachte.

'Zo, jullie komen ook nog uit jullie nest?' Vroeg ze.

'Tuurlijk, maar jij bent gewoon vroeg.' Zei Lily.

Daisy ging ook zitten en smeerde nog een broodje. Sam volgde haar voorbeeld en pakte een broodje. Wat zou ze erop doen, er stond zoveel. Ze kon gewoon niet kiezen. Uiteindelijk pakte ze een plakje worst en deed het op haar brood. Vandaag zou ze maar eens gezond beginnen.

Professor Perkamentus kwam langslopen en deelde de roosters uit. Nieuwsgierig bekeek Sam de hare. Eerst had ze Kruidkunde en dan een uurtje Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.

'wat hebben jullie zo?' Vroeg ze.

'Ik heb Transfiguratie en Verzorging van fabeldieren' Zei Lily.

'Een blokuur toverdranken.' Antwoordde Daisy walgend.

'Ha, ik heb lekker Bezweringen en Verzorging van Fabeldieren.' Zei Mandy blij.

'Wat is er zo erg aan Toverdranken?' Vroeg Sam.

De anderen keken haar verbaasd aan. Sam haalde haar schouders op, hoe moest zij nou weten waarom dat zo was. Lily gezicht vertrok, ze had waarschijnlijk net hetzelfde bedacht.

' Toverdranken is zo Vreselijk vanwege de leraar. Volgens mij is er nog nooit een leuke leraar voor Toverdranken geweest.' Zei Lily.

Sam knikte, het zou allemaal wel.

Een tijdje later nam Sam afscheid van de anderen. Ze liep naar buiten en volgde het pad naar de kassen. Voor kas 3 stond al een rij met leerlingen. Zo te zien waren het vooral leerlingen van andere afdelingen. Ze zag maar een andere Griffoendor. Maar ze kende hem verder niet.

'Hey Sammie!'

Sam draaide zich om en glimlachte toen ze zag dat het Sirius was. Dan kende ze tenminste nog een persoon hier.

'Hai, ook een uurtje kruidkunde?' Vroeg ze.

'Tuurlijk, anders was ik hier niet.' Antwoordde hij.

Op dat moment ging de kas open. Samen met Sirius liep Sam de kas binnen. Ze gingen aan een van de tafeltjes achterin de klas zitten. Net toen Sam wat wilde vragen kwam de lerares binnen.

'Goedemorgen. Is iedereen er?' Zei ze.

Sam bekeek de lerares, ze was nog redelijk jong. Rond de 35 jaar, veel ouder kon ze niet zijn.

'Hoe heet zij?' Vroeg Sam

'Dat is Professor Stronk, Ze geeft sinds een paar jaar les hier.' Zei Sirius

Sam knikte en richtte zich weer tot Professor Stronk. Die was begonnen de namen op te noemen. Na een lange lijst was ze klaar.

'Goed, vandaag gaan we alleen nog wat theorie behandelen. Sla jullie boek open, en lees bladzijde 7 t/m 14 goed.'

Sam pakte haar boek en sloeg het open. _Hoe kweek je een Maanwortel?_ Verveeld staarde Sam naar het boek. Dit had ze vorig jaar op Klammfels al gehad. Ze keek opzij naar Sirius. Ook hij had zo te zien geen zin om te lezen en speelde nu met zijn veer.

'Geen zin om te lezen?' Vroeg Sam.

Hij keek even verschrikt, maar glimlachte toen.

'Nee, Dat doe ik wel weer buiten de lessen.' Zei hij

Hij keek naar Sam, Sam verkleurde iets.

'Jij hebt zo te merken ook niet veel zin om te lezen?' Vroeg hij.

'Ik heb het vorig jaar al geleerd op Klammfels, dus heeft het niet veel nut meer.' Zei ze.

'Kun je dan nu ook een maanwortel kweken?' Vroeg hij.

'In theorie wel, maar in praktijk ging het wat minder.' Zei Ze.

Ze grijnsde, Sirius Grijnsde terug.

De rest van de les brachten ze kletsend door. Geen van beide had nog zin om zijn boek open te slaan. En te gaan lezen. Heel even dat Sam nog terug aan de woorden die Lily over Sirius had gezegd. Maar Sam vond het best meevallen en dacht er verder niet meer aan.

Aan het eind van het uur stonden ze op en liepen het lokaal uit. De zon stond nu hoog aan de hemel en zorgde voor een lekker zomerweertje. Sam genoot van de zon. Zo vaak was het niet zulk lekker weer, zeker als het straks alweer herfst werd.

'Wat heb jij nu?' Vroeg Sirius.

'Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.' Antwoordde Sam.

'Ik ook, en ma… Remus volgens mij ook.' Zei Sirius.

Sam keek even vreemd op toen Sirius zijn zin onderbrak. Maar al snel vergat ze het weer en liep ze met hem mee naar het lokaal.

'Hier is het dan' Zei Sirius.

Sam knikte, het was eigenlijk maar goed dat Sirius ook hierheen moest, anders had ze het vast niet gevonden. Ze zag Sirius zoekend om zich heen kijken.

'Is er iets?' Vroeg ze.

'Nee, ik keek of ik Remus zag, maar zo te zien heeft hij nu geen Geschiedenis.' Zei Sirius

Sam knikte en liep met Sirius mee naar een van de tafeltjes.

'Hey Sam!'

Sam draaide zich verschrikt om. Dit was niet goed.

'Wat moet je daar bij Zwarts, ik had je toch gezegd niet met Griffoendors om te gaan.'

Sam keek even naar Sirius. En toen naar Severus. Ze voelde alle ogen op haar gericht. Ze wist dat Sirius haar op dit moment vragend aan keek. Er niets van snapte. Severus snapte er waarschijnlijk evenmin wat van. Zo zag zijn gezicht er tenminste uit.

'Nou, waarom ga je met die … die… Griffoendor Om? Ben je nu al vergeten wat ik heb gezegd, of doe je het om mij te pesten.' Vroeg Severus boos.

'Ik denk dat ik je dan maar even wat moet mededelen. Ik kan onmogelijk niet met Griffoendors omgaan, want ik ben er zelf ingedeeld.' Zei Sam kalm.

'Wat? Je hebt tegen me zitten liegen over je afdeling?' Schreeuwde Severus nu nog bozer.

'Ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik bij Zwadderich zat, dat nam jij gewoon aan.' Zei Sam

Severus trok een vies gezicht en draaide zich woedend om. Hij nam plaats in een stoel aan de andere kant van het lokaal. Sam draaide zich om naar Sirius, hij deed zijn mond open.

'Goedemorgen leerlingen. Wat fijn om jullie allemaal weer te zien. Geen zieken? Niemand afwezig. Mooi zo, dan zullen we maar beginnen. Sla jullie boek open. Dan zal ik gaan beginnen te vertellen over de koude oorlog en rol van de reuzen daarin.'

Verbaasd keken Sam en Sirius naar de Professor. Had hij dan niet door dat ze nog niet zaten, dat ze hier gewoon nog stonden. Sam keek ook vreemd op door een andere reden. Hun leraar was een spook!

Zonder een woord te wisselen gingen ze zitten. Sam bleef gehypnotiseerd naar de rare professor kijken. Ze keek vreemd op toen er een hand voor haar gezicht langs wapperde. Ze schrok uit haar trance en glimlachte naar Sirius.

'Wat is dat voor professor?' Vroeg Sam

'Probeer er nu even niet onder uit te komen Sam, eerst wil ik even weten hoe dat zit met jou en Severus.' Zei Sirius

'goed, maar daarna beantwoord je mijn vraag.' Fluisterde Sam.

Sirius knikte. Sam keek even naar de leraar om te zien of hij het niet merkte. Maar hij was zo te zien zo opgegaan in zijn verhaal dat hij niks merkte.

'oké, Toen ik op het perron kwam gebeurde er iets, ik kreeg een raar gevoel in mijn hoofd en ik lag opeens op de grond. Severus kwam net langs en hielp me overeind. Omdat ik nieuw was, nam hij me mee en heb ik bij hen gezeten. Totdat ik Remus naar Zweinstein bracht. Daarna heb ik Sneep 's avonds nog even gezien in de grote zaal. Maar hij is er gewoon helemaal vanuit gegaan dat ik bij Zwadderich zat. Dus dat zorgde net dus voor een misverstand.' Fluisterde Sam.

'En wat is er nog meer gebeurd?' Vroeg Sirius.

'Ehh, Severus is in een korte tijd volgens mij een beetje verliefd op me geworden. Hij heeft me geprobeerd te kussen. En nu heet hij daar heel veel spijt van.' Fluisterde Sam in een adem.

Sirius grijnsde.

'Onze Secreetje is dus verliefd.' Zei Sirius grijnzend.

'Ik vind het best, zolang je maar niet denkt dat ik ook op hem ben.' Zei Sam.

'Waarom niet?' Vroeg Sirius iets te geïnteresseerd.

' Omdat hij me iets te klef is.' Zei Sam.

Sirius knikte en zij verder niets meer. Aan het eind van de les zei hij haar gedag. En ging richting de leerlingenkamer. Sam keek hem na en liep naar de Grote Zaal.

Ze ging bij Lily en Mandy aan tafel zitten. Daisy was er zo te zien nog niet.

'Leuke lessen gehad?' Vroeg Lily.

'Ach, ging wel. De lessen waren inhoudelijk saai. Maa…' Zei Sam

'tja, dat is altijd zo met geschiedenis van de toverkunst.' Zei Mandy.

'Ik was nog niet uitgepraat.' Zei Sam.

'Sorry' Zei Mandy.

Sam knikte naar haar.

'Wat wilde je dan nog zeggen.' Vroeg Lily.

'dat ondanks dat de lessen saai waren, het toch wel gezellig was.' Zei Sam.

'gezellig?' Vroeg Mandy.

'Ja, Sirius kan best wel grappig zijn, en hij kan me een hoop vertellen.' Zei Sam.

Lily en Mandy keken haar nu aan alsof ze iets heel raars had gezegd.

'Is er iets?' Vroeg Sam.

'Sirius Zwarts? Vroeg Lily.

Sam knikte.

'Getver, was hij grappig? Zat je naast hem?' vroeg Mandy.

'Ja, hij was grappig, en ik zat naast hem in het lokaal.' Zei Sam.

Lily schudde haar hoofd, Mandy deed alsof ze moest overgeven. En Sam keek alleen maar vragend toe. Wat had iedereen toch tegen hen.

'Ik zal je een advies geven. Ga niet om met Zwarts, Potter, en Peter. Remus liever ook niet, maar hij gaat nog wel. Waarom hij hen als vrienden heeft ben ik nog niet achter.' Zei Lily.

'Wat is er mis met hen?' Vroeg Sam.

'Ze overtreden altijd de regels, Potter en Zwarts gaan met ieder meisje dat wil. En dat is dus bijna heel Zweinstein. Ze denken dat ze leuk zijn, dat zijn de dus niet. Kortom, hele vervelende jongens.' Zei Lily.

'Ze zijn altijd nog beter dan Severus.' Mompelde Sam.

'Severus, Severus Sneep? Uit Zwadderich? Heb je daar wat mee?' vroeg Mandy.

'Ja, Nee, ach laat het lekker zitten. Ik zie jullie vanmiddag wel weer. Ik moet nog een paar boeken halen.' Zei Sam.

Ze stond op en liep de grote zaal weer uit.

Een paar gangen verderop stond ze weer stil. Wat was ze toch stom geweest, ze had Severus naam er niet uit moeten flappen. Ze had kunnen weten dat, dat niet goed zou zijn. Door nu weg te lopen had ze hen natuurlijk alleen maar nog nieuwsgieriger gemaakt, maar ze zou het nooit aan hen durven vertellen.

Waarom had ze het eigenlijk wel aan Sirius verteld? Ze kende hem nog minder goed dan Lily en Mandy. Misschien was dat het juist. Maar je geheimen vertel je niet zo snel aan iemand die je niet zo goed kent. Waarschijnlijk was het toen gewoon omdat het zo gezellig was, en ze niets beters te doen had. Dat gezemel van professor Kist was niet om aan te horen.

Sam zuchtte en liep weer verder. Een aantal keren nam ze de verkeerde weg en belande ze heel ergens anders dan ze wilde zijn. Na een tijdje lopen kwam ze toch bij de leerlingenkamer.

Ze liep meteen door naar de slaapzaal, daar opende ze haar hutkoffer. Ze bleef naar de inhoud staren. Wat had ze eigenlijk nodig. Ze pakte haar rooster en keek erop. Twee lege uren, ze had dus twee uur vrij. Sam sloeg haar hand voor haar hoofd en deed de hutkoffer weer dicht. Ze zou de spullen voor daarna later wel pakken. Ze ging in de leerlingen kamer zitten en begon aan het huiswerk dat ze al had opgekregen.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Verliefd!**

Een week later rende Sam door de gangen, als ze nou maar op tijd was. Professor Adminta zo woest worden als ze weer te laat kwam. Ze begon nog harder te rennen, ze moest gewoon op tijd zijn. In deze drukke tijd kon ze zich geen strafwerk permitteren. Ze zat nu al tot 's avonds laat aan haar huiswerk.

Met volle vaart rende ze het lokaal binnen. Professor Adminta keek op haar horloge. Hijgend kwam Sam tot stilstand en ze keek naar De professor. Ze knikte, Sam zuchtte opgelucht en slenterde naar haar plek. Tot haar verbazing zat er al iemand anders. Ze lette er verder niet op en liep naar een lege plek.

Sam pakte haar boeken en legde ze op tafel. Ze merkte nu pas op hoe stil het in het lokaal was. Verbaasd keek ze rond. In een van de hoeken zag ze een donker persoon zitten. Ze had hem nog nooit eerder gezien, wat deed hij hier? Geïnteresseerd keek Sam naar de persoon. Maar ze merkte verder niets aan hem.

'Iedereen is er, dan kunnen we beginnen.'

Sam schrok op van deze woorden. Ze had zou erg staan staren naar de vreemde persoon dat de woorden als een donderslag op haar insloeg.

'We gaan vandaag verder met de bubbelbolbezwering. De vorige les hebben we de theorie behandeld, dus lijkt het me een goed idee om hem vandaag eens in de praktijk te oefenen. Ik wil dat jullie je in paren van twee verdelen zodat je de ander kunt helpen.'

Veel leerlingen stonden nu op en begonnen te zoeken. Sam keek rond of ze Mandy kon vinden. Want zij had nu ook bezweringen. Helaas zag ze Mandy al met een ander staan. Dus bleef ze wachten tot er iemand naar haar toe kwam. Ze schrok op toen er iemand op haar schouder tikte.

Geschrokken draaide ze zich om en keek in het gezicht van Remus.

'Heb jij al iemand?' Vroeg hij.

Sam schudde haar hoofd, dat had hij toch wel kunnen zien.

'Zullen wij dan samen?' Vroeg hij.

'Is goed, ben jij er goed in?' Vroeg Sam.

'hoe moet ik dat weten? Ik heb hem nog nooit geprobeerd.' Zei Remus lachend.

Sam lachte ook, het was eigenlijk ook een stomme vraag geweest. Natuurlijk kon je niet weten of je er goed in was. Want ze hadden hem nog nooit eerde geoefend.

'Heeft iedereen iemand? Oké, Volg mij, dan gaan we naar buiten. Dan kun je kijken of hij ook goed werkt zodra je onder water komt.' Zei Professor Adminta

Met de hele groep volgden ze Professor Adminta naar buiten, daar gingen ze verspreid staan langs de rand van het meer. Ze zei niets meer en keek alleen maar toe.

'Moeten we nu beginnen?' Vroeg Sam aan Remus.

'Ik denk van wel, begin jij?' Zei hij.

Sam knikte en sprak de spreuk uit, Meteen vormde zich een bol rond haar hoofd. Remus glimlachte en sprak de spreuk ook uit. Ook rond zijn hoofd kwam een doorzichtige bol. Sam lachte, het had nog het meeste weg van een vissenkom. Ze keek rond en zag verscheidene leerlingen met bollen op hun hoofd staan.

'Hé Sam, hoe moeten we nu testen of die dingen waterdicht zijn?' vroeg Remus.

'Door je hoofd onder water te houden natuurlijk!' Zei Sam.

'Is er geen makkelijkere manier?' Vroeg Remus op een klagende toon.

'Is er iets mis mee dan?' Vroeg Sam.

'Ja, dan moet ik weer op m 'n knieën gaan zitten en hopen dat ik bij het water kom zonder erin te vallen.' Zei hij.

'Tja, je kunt er natuurlijk ook gewoon meteen inspringen en onder water zwemmen.' Opperde Sam.

Remus ogen begonnen te glimmen. Hij pakte Sam bij haar arm en sprong. Met een enorme plons belanden ze allebei in het water. Lachend kwam Sam boven water.

'Dat was niet letterlijk bedoeld.' Zei ze lachend.

Remus grijnsde. En dook onderwater, Sam volgde. Het was niet erg licht hier onder water. Maar na een tijdje wende het. Ze keek rond en zag verschillende vissen langs komen. Een paar andere dieren die ze niet kende. Het was prachtig.

Met een ruk vloog ze omhoog en belande ze op het gras. Iets later kwam ook Remus aanvliegen en lande hij naast haar.

'Wat moest dat voorstellen?' Vroeg de strenge stem van Adminta.

Sam verwijderde de bol en keek toen naar haar lerares. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze Remus hetzelfde doen.

'Nou? Gaan jullie het nog vertellen.' Vroeg Ze.

'We gingen testen of onze bubbelbollen waterdicht waren.' Zei Remus.

'En dat gaat het beste onder water, professor.' Zei Sam.

Professor Adminta schudde haar hoofd en keek hen boos aan. Sam kromp ineen. Ze werd een beetje bang van die blik.

De vreemde persoon die net ook in de les zat kwam aanlopen. Hij keek even minachtend naar Remus en Sam en mompelde wat tegen professor Adminta. Sam probeerde te verstaan wat ze zeiden, maar dat lukte niet. Professor Adminta knikte naar hem en richtte zich toen tot Remus en Sam.

'Ik wil een verslag van twee vellen perkament over het ontstaan van de bubbelbolbezwering, morgen.' Zei ze met nadruk.

'Per persoon of met z'n tweeën?' vroeg Remus zachtjes.

'Samen! Morgen af, anders kun je een maand nakomen. En nu wegwezen.'

Na deze woorden keek Sam even naar Remus. Samen namen ze de benen, en renden ze terug naar het kasteel.

Nog kletsnat van het water liepen ze de leerlingenkamer binnen. Meteen trokken ze de aandacht van verschillende leerlingen. Ze negeerden hen en liepen verder.

'Hé Remus, Sam. Wat hebben jullie gedaan?' Klonk de stem van James door de leerlingenkamer.

Ze draaiden zich om en zagen James en Sirius aan komen lopen.

'Geen les?' Vroeg Remus.

De jongens aarzelden, Remus knikte.

'Ik snap het al.' Zei hij.

'Maar wat hebben jullie uitgespookt?' Vroeg Sirius.

'Hoe bedoel je?'Vroeg Sam.

'Nou, of is het tegenwoordig normaal dat mensen hier drijfnat door de school wandelen?' Vroeg James.

'Zo zou je het kunnen zeggen.' Zei Remus lachend.

'Zeg op, anders gaan we er nog eens wat van denken.' Zei Sirius.

'Ach, jij zou vast ook nat zijn als je het water ingetrokken bent!' Zei Sam lachend.

'Door wie zijn jullie in het water getrokken?' Vroeg James ongelovig.

'Dat laat je toch niet zomaar toe?' Zei Sirius.

Sam en Remus lachten. James en Sirius snapten er niets van. Sam moest nog harder lachen toen ze de gezichten van hen zag. Daarmee trok ze ook meteen de aandacht van nog meer leerlingen, maar dat moest ze er maar bij nemen.

'Zeg op Remus!' Zei Sirius bijna smekend.

'Al goed, wij moesten voor bezweringen de bubbelbolbezwering oefenen. We gingen naar buiten zodat je ook meteen kon kijken of hij waterdicht was. Ik had geen zin om moeilijk te doen. Dus zei Sam dat je er dan gewoon in moest springen. Dus pakte ik haar en trok haar mee het meer in.' Zei Remus.

'Is dat het hele verhaal?' Vroeg James.

'Nee, professor Adminta was er niet erg blij mee, en heeft ons uit het water gevist met een of andere spreuk. En heeft ze ons gestraft met een werkstuk van twee vellen perkament over het ontstaan van de bubbelbolbezwering, morgen moet hij af.' Zei Sam.

James en Sirius keken hen verbluft aan.

'Dan hebben jullie nog genoeg te doen vanmiddag!' Zei James.

'Dat hebben we zeker.' Zei Remus.

De deur van het portretgat ging open en Lily en Daisy kwamen binnen. Even keek Lily naar Sam en Remus die daar nat in de leerlingen kamer stonden.

'Sam!' Schreeuwde Lily.

'Ja?' Antwoordde ze rustig.

'Wa- wat- wat heeft dit – dat. Hoe-?' Stamelde Lily.

Sam glimlachte kalmerend naar Lily. Daisy keek ernstig toe, maar deed verder niets. Lily keek haar aan en trok haar mee naar de meidenslaapzaal.

'Wat heb jij uitgespookt?' Vroeg Lily ernstig.

Sam zei niets en begon droge kleding te pakken. Lily wachtte even, en keek toe hoe Sam droge kleding pakte. Sam verdween achter de gordijnen van haar bed.

'Sam, kom op. Wat heb je met Remus gedaan?' Vroeg Lily.

Sam 's hoofd kwam weer tevoorschijn, en iets later stapte ze achter het gordijn vandaan.

'Remus en ik zijn een eindje gaan zwemmen in het meer, om onze bubbelbol bezwering uit te proberen.'Antwoordde Sam uiteindelijk.

'En nu de waarheid.' Zei Lily.

Sam zuchtte en begon de natte kleren uit te knijpen en op te hangen. Ze merkte dat Lily haar volgde bij alles wat ze deed. Dus draaide Sam zich weer om.

'Al goed, we moesten onze bubbelbolbezwering uittesten, Remus zei dat hij geen zin had om moeilijk te doen. Ik zei dat hij dan gewoon in het meer moest springen. Hij pakte mijn arm. Trok me mee het meer in. En zo waren we allebei nat en was Adminta boos.' Zei Sam.

'het is Professor Adminta, en het was behoorlijk stom om in het meer te springen. Nog dommer was het om daarna te doen alsof het niets ergs is.' Zei Lily.

'Lil, wat is er zou erg aan om in het meer te springen?' Vroeg Sam.

'Dat is niet erg, maar je vergeeft het Remus gewoon.' Zei Lily.

'Dus, dat moet ik toch zelf weten. En ik had zelf kunnen weten toen ik die opmerking maakte. En het was lekker verfrissend, dus heb ik er verder geen moeite mee.' Zei Sam.

Lily schudde haar hoofd. Sam lette er niet op en liep naar de deur toe. Net toen ze de slaapzaal uit wilde lopen hield Lily haar tegen.

'Waar ga je naar toe?' vroeg ze.

'Naar Remus, moet nog even aan hem vragen waneer we dat opstel over de bubbelbolbezwering gaan maken.' Zei Sam.

'Wij hoeven dat niet te maken.' Zei Lily.

'Nou ik dus wel, Adminta was er niet blij mee dat wij een eindje gingen zwemmen. Dus moesten wij een opstel schrijven. Maar ik ga nu, want straks moet ik weer naar Toverdranken.'

Zonder nog op Lily te letten liep Sam de slaapzaal uit.

In de leerlingenkamer liep ze weer naar Remus toe. Ook hij had ondertussen wat droogs aangetrokken. Sam glimlachte toen ze hem zag.

'Zo daar ben ik weer, Wanneer gaan we dat opstel maken?' vroeg Sam.

'Hmm, Denk na Toverdranken.' Zei Remus.

'heb jij dan ook toverdranken zo meteen?' vroeg Sam.

'Ja, dat lijkt me wel.'

'Ow, ik heb je er nog nooit zien zitten!' Zei Sam.

Remus lachte, Sam ook. Dat was best een stomme opmerking geweest. Maar goed, het was de tweede week, dus de tweede keer dat ze vandaag toverdranken had. Dus zo erg was het nog niet geweest.

Een paar minuten voor de bel zou gaan liep ze samen met Remus richting de kelders. Daar troffen ze James en Sirius ook. Ze stond gezellig met hen te kletsen toen ook Lily en Mandy aan kwamen lopen. Dat was waar ook dacht Sam. Zij hebben nu ook toverdranken. Sam volgde Lily met haar ogen. Ze keek even haar kant op, maar draaide zich toen weer om en liep naar een paar meiden van Ravenklauw.

'Laat haar maar, ze draait wel weer bij.'

Sam keek om. Remus had haar dus zien kijken. Ze knikte naar hem. Hij zou het wel weten. Hij kende Lily langer dan haar. Eigenlijk kende ze Lily maar een week. Nu ze hier op Zweinstein was verlangde ze toch wel weer een beetje naar Klammfels. Niet naar de lessen, maar naar haar vriendinnen.

De deur van het lokaal ging open en met de andere leerlingen ging ze naar binnen. De vorige keer had ze naast Lily gezeten, maar daar had ze geen zin in. Ze zag ook dat Mandy er al ging zitten. Dus liep ze verder. En ging ze naast Remus zitten. Hij knikte. En de les begon. Na twee uur Toverdranken liepen Sam en Remus naar de bieb. Ze gingen zitten aan een van de tafeltjes. Sam pakt een vel perkament, veer en inkt. Bovenaan het blad schreef ze hun namen. Ze keek naar Remus die in zijn boek bladerde en stopte bij de pagina over de bubbelbolbezwering.

'En zie je als wat?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus schudde zijn hoofd en las verder. Een paar bladzijden later kwam hij omhoog en keek naar Sam.

'Er staat niets over het ontstaan van de bubbelbolbezwering.' Zei Remus.

'Goed, dan ga ik even vragen of ze hier ergens een boek hebben waar het wel instaat.'

Sam stond op en liep naar de bibliothecaresse.

'Euh mevrouw, heeft u hier een boek over het ontstaan van de bubbelbolbezwering.' Vroeg Sam.

De vrouw keek haar nors aan en wees een rek. Sam knikte en stapte voorzichtig achteruit. Ze draaide zich om en liep naar het rek. Ze liet haar vinger over de ruggen glijden. Een voor een las ze de titels. Bij een boek bleef ze staan. ''Ontstaan van Bezweringen'' Dat moest ze hebben. Ze pakte het boek en liep ermee naar Remus.

'Gevonden?' Vroeg hij.

'Ja, ik heb hier een boek over het ontstaan van Bezweringen, het zal hier vast wel tussen staan. En anders zoek ik een andere' Antwoordde Sam.

Ze sloeg het boek open bij de inhoudsopgave. Haar vinger gleed langs de verschillende bezweringen. Al snel had ze de bubbelbolbezwering. Ze sloeg verder tot de goede pagina.

'Lees jij, of lees ik?' Vroeg Sam.

'Jij schrijft, ik lees.' Zei Remus.

Sam knikte en schoof het boek naar Remus. Zelf pakte ze het vel perkament weer en de veer. Ze maakte aantekeningen van alles wat Remus zei. Hij sloeg het boek weer dicht.

'Dat was alles.' Zei hij.

'Oké, dan beginnen we nu met het uitwerken van alles.' Zei Sam.

Een paar uur later leunde Sam achterover. Het was eindelijk af. Adminta kon tevreden zijn. Of ontevreden, want sommige dingen hadden ze er gewoon bij verzonnen. Maar dat had hen wel in een paar leuke lachbuien gebracht. En dat gaf hen weer een paar boze blikken van de bibliothecaresse.

Ze rolde de vellen perkament op en stopte ze in haar tas. Meteen pakte ze haar huiswerk voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten er weer uit. Dat moest ook af. Ze rolde het open en keek naar het punt waar ze gebleven was. Piekerend staarde ze voor zich uit. Dit snapte ze niet. En dat was ook de reden dat ze in de les niet echt ver was gekomen.

'Zal ik even helpen?'Vroeg Remus.

Sam glimlachte.

'Ja graag, ik snap er helemaal niets van.'

Remus schoof naar Sam toe en keek op het stuk perkament. Sam keek afwachtend naar Remus. Hij lachte.

'Het is wel logisch dat je dit niet snapt.' Zei hij.

'Waarom dan? Wat is er mis?' Vroeg Sam.

'Nou, jij zet hier dat de tovenaar of heks zijn gedachtes leeg moet maken, wil hij/zij de spreuk goed uitspreken. Maar het is juist de bedoeling dat je alles wat er door je heen gaat laat gaan. Dan werk de spreuk het best.' Zei Remus.

Sam pakte het perkament en bekeek het. Ze las het stuk nog eens. Ze knikte.

'Vandaar, het leek me ookal zo onlogisch.' Zei Sam lachend.

'Bedankt hè.' Zei Sam

'Graag gedaan hoor.' Zei Remus.

Sam keek hem in de ogen. Het voelde prettig, hij straalde een soort warmte voor haar uit. Een onbeschrijfelijke warmte. Maar het voelde zo goed, alsof er helemaal geen kwaad meer bestond. Ze besefte dat ze al ene hele tijd naar hem stond te staren. En draaide snel haar hoofd weer weg. Ze pakte haar veer en schreef verder.

De volgende dagen bleef ze het gevoel houden, steeds als ze weer naar hem keek. Met hem praatte. Lily was gelukkig weer bijgedraaid en er werd niet meer gepraat over de duik in het meer. Sam was er blij mee. Ze had liever niet dat mensen boos op haar waren. Lily accepteerde het ook dat Sam wel met Remus, Sirius en James omging, ook dat was een enorme opluchting voor Sam.

Ze stapte naar buiten. Het was een lekker weertje vandaag. Een warm zonnetje en bijna geen wind. En geen wolk aan de lucht. Hij was strakblauw. Sam glimlachte, dit was echt lekker. Ze liep verder naar het meer. En ging bij Lily, Daisy en Mandy zitten. Ze trok haar schoenen uit en hing haar voeten in het water.

'Zo, zijn jou lessen voor vandaag ook weer gedaan?' Vroeg Daisy.

'Ja, gelukkig wel zeg. Ik word helemaal gek van al dat gezeur van die leraren.' Antwoordde Sam lachend.

Ze keek naar het water, het was blauw, het zag er fris uit. Ze had even zin om er gewoon in te duiken. Maar ze onderdrukte het gevoel en haalde haar voeten uit het water, zodat ze zich naar de anderen kon draaien.

'En hebben jullie nog wat leuks te vertellen?' Vroeg Sam.

'Niet speciaal, hoezo dan?' Zei Lily.

'gewoon, ik wil ergens over praten, maar ik weet niet wat.' Zei Sam schouderophalend.

Geen van alle reageerde en Sam staarde maar wat voor zich uit. Ze genoot van de zon, het was vast een van de laatste mooie dagen van dit jaar, dat wist ze wel zeker.

'Je gedraagt je raar de laatste tijd, is er iets?' Vroeg Mandy.

Sam keek op. Alledrie staarden ze naar haar, het drong tot haar door dat die vraag voor haar bedoeld was. Sam kleurde iets rood en schudde haar hoofd.

'Oké, wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg Daisy.

'Er is niets, laat me toch gewoon lekker raar doen.' Zei Sam lichtelijk geïrriteerd.

'Je hoeft niet meteen boos te doen, maar volgens mij verberg jij iets, en ik zou wel willen weten wat.' Zei Daisy.

'Heey Dames, alles goed hier?'

Sam keek op, ze glimlachte. Het was Sirius, achter hem stond James en Peter.

'Alles is hier goed hoor Sirius.' Antwoordde Sam.

'Zo ziet het er niet uit, een paar boze gezichten zag ik zo-even nog.'

'Die zijn weer weg, dus wegwezen jullie.' Zei Lily.

James keek haar verbaasd aan, Lily draaide haar hoofd weg. Hij keek naar de anderen, maar ook Mandy en Daisy keerden hem de rug toe. Nu keek hij naar Sam, die haalde haar schouders op. Ze wist dat Lily, Mandy en Daisy niet zo goed met James konden opschieten, maar dit was toch wel overdreven.

Alsof ze Lily niet hadden gehoord gingen de Jongens erbij zitten. Sam voelde dat ze rood aanliep toen Sirius naast haar ging zitten. Iets dichterbij dan ze liever had, maar ze bewoog niet en bleef gewoon zitten. Tot walging van Lily.

'En waar hadden de Dames het over?' vroeg James.

'Niets wat jou aangaat lijkt me, Potter.' Snauwde Lily.

'Jeetje, doe niet zo opgefokt, het was maar een vraag.' Zei James sussend.

'Als je het zonodig moet weten, we hadden het over Sam.' Zei Mandy.

James keek nieuwsgierig naar Sam, evenals Peter en Sirius. Sam bloosde en keek naar de grond. Lily, Mandy en Daisy vonden het wel leuk, aan hun gegiechel te horen. Sam snapte dat, dat de straf was die zij haar gaven, voor haar vriendschap met de jongens. Haar belachelijk maken waar hun bij waren.

'Wat is er dan met Sam?' Vroeg Sirius.

'Ach, ze gedraagt zich nogal vreemd de laatste tijd, zoals jullie nu ook wel merken.'Zei Lily.

'Net zoals Remus, hij doet de laatste tijd ook een beetje vreemd, maar hij is altijd als vreemd geweest, dus dat telt niet.' Zei James.

De ogen van Lily, Mandy en Daisy begonnen te glimmen. Iets later zag Sam ook de lichtjes in de ogen van James en Sirius glimmen. De ogen van Peter bleven onnozel voor zich uit kijken. Zich afvragend waar iedereen aan dacht. Sam 's ogen lichten ook op, maar dan op een andere manier. Ze moest op haar hoede zijn, want bij verkeerde opmerkingen konden ze er nog eens wat van gaan denken.

'nou wij gaan weer.' Zei Sirius na een korte stilte.

'We moeten Remus maar even gaan vertellen dat Sam hem leuk vind.'

De jongens stonden op. Net op het moment dat ze weg wilden lopen deed Sam haar mond open.

'Dat heb ik helemaal niet gezegd!'

'Nee, zo komt het wel over.' Zei James grijnzend.

'Jullie houden je kop.' Zei Sam.

James Grijnsde en keek naar Sirius. Die terug grijnsde. Peter keek onnozel toe.

'Dat zie ik dus als een bevestiging. Kom Sirius, we moeten naar Remus.' Zei James.

De jongens liepen weg. Sam keek ze na. Daarna draaide ze zich boos om naar Lily, Mandy en Daisy.

'Waarom zeiden jullie dat?' vroeg ze boos.

'Waarom zeiden we wat?' Vroeg Lily.

'Dat ik vreemd deed, normaal zeg je geen woord tegen James en Sirius, en nu hang je ze van alles aan de neus wat ze niet hoeven te weten.' Zei Sam.

'Wij zeiden niets ergs. Wat kan het hun schelen dat jij vreemd doet?' vroeg Lily.

'Dat het je zojuist toch wel gemerkt hoop ik?'

'Wat moest ik merken, ik weet ook wel dat het niets met Remus te maken heeft, het is gewoon weer een de maandelijkse tijd van jou.' Zei Lily.

' Ja, dat weet jij, en Mandy en Daisy. Maar dat weten hun niet, hun denken er heel anders bij.' Zei Sam.

Ze stond op en liep weg. Lily, ze zou haar nooit echt begrijpen.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Voorspelling**

Of James en Sirius nou echt wat tegen Remus hadden gezegd wist Sam niet. Maar er gebeurde niets. Hij deed nog steeds hetzelfde tegen haar en ze hadden het er ook niet meer over. Het speciale gevoel bleef Sam wel steeds houden als ze hem weer zag. Maar de reden bleef een raadsel, hoewel ze toch langzaam door begon te krijgen dat ze een beetje verliefde was op hem.

Kwebbelend liep Sam met Lily door de gangen. Ze waren op weg naar Waarzeggerij. Sam vond het maar onzin, maar Lily vond dat er wel een kern van waarheid in zat. Sam liet Lily meestal gewoon kletsen als ze weer eens over oeroude voorspellingen begon die uit waren gekomen. Het interesseerde Sam niet.

Ze vroeg zich dan ook nog steeds af waarom ze het vak überhaupt had gekozen. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze er twee moest hebben en Voorspellend rekenen en Dreuzelkunde ook niet erg aantrekkelijk waren. Dan was waarzeggerij beter. Hoewel het natuurlijk veel op Voorspellend rekenen leek, alleen dan zonder zoveel sommetjes.

Na een lange wandeling kwamen ze bij de ladder die hen naar de zolderkamer leidde, waar de waarzeggerij les werd gegeven. Sam klom omhoog, Ze stak haar hoofd door het luik en keek rond. Nog steeds was alles hetzelfde. Op hen na waren er nog mar drie andere mensen. Ze waren dus vroeg.

Ze ging met Lily aan een tafeltje zitten in het midden van het lokaal. Sam pakte haar boeken vast, terwijl ze luisterde naar Lily 's theorieën over het glazenbol kijken. Dat hadden ze de vorige les gedaan. Sam had toen weinig gezien, helemaal niets dus. Maar Lily hoopte dat ze het nog eens mochten proberen. Sam daaraan tegen vond het wel best zo.

Het lokaal begon vol te stromen en toen de bel eindelijk ging zat het hele lokaal vol. Ongelofelijk dat zoveel mensen waarzeggerij willen. Het verbaasde haar iedere keer weer. Professor Nublad kwam binnen en begon te praten over de vorige les. Lily 's gezicht ging verdrietig staan toen ze hoorde dat ze voorlopig even ophielden met in de glazen bollen kijken en ze weer zouden beginnen meet theebladeren.

Theebladeren lezen was Sam 's favoriete onderdeel. Het was Simpel en je hoefde er niet veel moeite voor te doen iets erin te ontdekken. Sam gezicht klaarde dus behoorlijk op toen ze hoorde dat die glazen bol voorlopig weg was.

'Ik wil paren van twee hebben.' Zei Professor Nublad.

Iedereen begon te praten en afspraken te maken. En Paren te vormen.

'Rustig allemaal, ik was nog niet klaar.' Zei ze.

Iedereen werd stil en keek haar verwonderd aan. Wat had ze nu weer te zeggen.

'De paren moeten bestaan uit een jongen en een meisje, voor zover dat mogelijk is.'

Veel gezichten betrokken bij dit nieuws. De meiden hadden geen zin in de onnauwkeurige jongens, en de jongens hadden geen zin in de meiden die steeds om ieder dingetje zeurden. Met iets minder plezier werden er opnieuw paren gevormd.

Sam keek even rond en ontdekte Remus in de menigte, ze werkte wel vaker met hem samen, dus waarom nu niet. Ze liet Lily achter en baande zich een weg naar Remus.

'En wat denk je ervan?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus draaide zich geschrokken om, maar glimlachte toen hij Sam zag.

'Oké, waar gaan we zitten?' Vroeg hij.

Sam wees naar een tafeltje achterin en liep erheen. Remus kwam achter haar aan.

'Waarom zou Professor Nublad zo graag paren hebben die uit een jongen en een meisje bestaan?' vroeg Remus.

Sam wilde antwoorden, maar professor Nublad begon weer te praten.

'Heeft iedereen ondertussen een partner, ga dan even zitten.' Zei Ze.

Een deel van de leerlingen gin zitten, maar een paar bleven nog staan. Professor Nublad vormde snel de laatste paren zodat iedereen iets later zat.

Sam keek even rond naar de paren en zag dat Lily met Johan zat. Een zesdejaars van ravenklauw. Ze pasten totaal niet bij elkaar, maar Johan bleef Lily leuk vinden. Hoe vaak ze ook tegen hem schreeuwde en hem zei dat hij moest ophoepelen. Lily zag er dan ook niet erg blij uit. Johan natuurlijk wel.

'Goed, iedereen heeft een partner, dan kunnen we beginnen. Van iedere tafel komt zo meteen een iemand twee kopjes bij me halen. En jullie weten hoe het moet, dus begin maar.' Zei professor Nublad.

'Ik ga wel kopjes halen.' Zei Remus.

Hij stond op en liep naar het bureau, waar professor Nublad de kopjes thee uitdeelde. Er was nu een massale stormloop op het bureau. Iedereen probeerde zo snel mogelijk een kopje te krijgen. Hierbij werden vele geplet en werd er veel thee gemorst. Waarbij er vaak een 'au' klonk, omdat de gemorste thee zo heet was.

Remus kwam als snel weer terug met twee volle kopjes thee in zijn handen. Sam pakte er eentje aan en zette het voor zich neer. Ze pakte een lepeltje en roerde een beetje door de thee. Hij was nog veels te warm om gedronken te worden.

'heb jij nou een idee waarom ze paren van een jongen en een meisje wilde?' Vroeg Remus.

'Tja, misschien omdat jongens en meiden zo verschillen. Dan zie je ook eens wat de toekomst van een ander geslacht inhoud?' Zei Sam.

Remus lachte, Sam besefte zelf ook hoe stom dat klonk. Zodat je de toekomst van een ander geslacht zag. Dat had er niets mee te maken. Want de toekomst verschilde per persoon. Wat je ook bent.

Een paar minuutjes later was de thee behoorlijk afgekoeld en dronk Sam het kopje in een teug leeg. Remus deed hetzelfde. Ze draaide het kopje driemaal en gaf het aan Remus. Zelf kreeg zij het kopje van hem. Nauwkeurig begon Sam het overige te bekijken.

'Ik zie iets wat op een maan lijkt.' Zei Sam.

Ze sloeg het boek open en zocht de betekenis.

'Een maan betekent dat het op een avond is, dus in de nacht. Eens zien. Ik zie ook een boom of iets. Een zien. Dat heeft verschillende betekenissen. Of het heeft met een bos te maken. Of jij zal de leiding nemen over een opdracht, maar zult geen echte dank daarvoor krijgen.' Zei Sam.

Remus keek haar belangstellend aan.

'Staat er nog meer?" Vroeg hij.

'Iets wat op een driehoek lijkt. Dat betekend dat er gevaar hangt.' Zei Sam.

Remus slikte.

'De conclusie is dus dat er in de nacht gevaar hangt, bij een bos. Of er is op een nacht gevaar als jij geen dank krijgt voor de leiding die je genomen hebt. De eerste lijkt me de meest logische. Heb jij enig idee wat ze ermee bedoelen?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus schudde nerveus zijn hoofd. Sam snapte het wel, zij zou het ook niet leuk vinden als er zo een voorspelling stond.

'Wat staat er in mijne?' vroeg Sam.

Remus pakte het kopje en begon het te bekijken. Hij bekeek het van alle kanten. Zijn gezicht trok wit weg en zijn ogen werden groot. Sam keek hem verbaasd aan.

'Wat is er Remus?' Vroeg Sam.

'Een maan, een boom en een driehoek. Gevaar in de nacht bij een bos of boom.' Zei Remus toonloos.

Sam verbleekte ook. Precies hetzelfde stond in hun beiden kopjes. Ze pakte het andere kopje, misschien had hij de verkeerde gepakt. Tot haar teleurstelling zag ze dat dit niet het geval was. Ook Sam trok wit weg. Het kopje viel uit haar handen op de grond kapot. Professor Nublad keek op van haar bureau. Ze was bezig geweest met opstellen nakijken.

'Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg ze.

Ze liep naar het tafeltje van Sam en Remus. Ze keek hen beide aan, ze schrok even toen ze de bleke gezichten zag.

'gaat het wel goed met jullie, wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg ze.

'een maan, een boom en een driehoek.' Zei Sam.

'Bij ons allebei.' Voegde Remus eraan toe.

Professor Nublad 's gezicht verstarde. Ze keek hen aan.

'Dat is onmogelijk.' Zei ze.

'Niets is onmogelijk.' Fluisterde Sam.

Professor Nublad mompelde iets en liep toen weer weg. Sam keek bang naar Remus. Hij leek er ook niet erg gerust op te zijn. Als professor Nublad zei dat het onmogelijk was, dan was dit dus heel speciaal. Sam pakte haar kopje uit Remus handen en keek erin. Hij had gelijk ook hier waren een maan, een boom en een driehoek in te zien.

'En wat nu?' Vroeg Remus.

'Geen idee, wachten. Hopen dat het gewoon onzin is.'Antwoordde Sam.

'Maar dat verwacht ik niet.' Zei Remus.

'We kunnen alleen maar hopen.'

Na de les na Sam afscheid van Remus en liep samen met Lily verder naar transfiguratie.

'Wat was er bij jullie aan de hand?' Vroeg Lily.

Het was haar dus opgevallen dat er wat aan de hand was. Waarschijnlijk wist iedereen die daar zat het. Sam zuchtte.

'Ach, in Remus en mijn kopje waren precies dezelfde symbolen te zien.' Zei Sam.

'Weet je zeker dat jullie niet twee keer dezelfde hebben bekeken.' Vroeg Lily.

'Dat dacht ik eerst ook, en ik heb het nagekeken, maar dat was dus niet het geval.

Lily bleef stil, Sam zei zelf ook niets meer. Ze wist dat ook Lily wist dat dit nauwelijks voorkwam. Dat er precies hetzelfde in twee kopjes stond.

'Hoe was het bij jou?' Vroeg Sam.

'Vreselijk, ik moest met Johan. Natuurlijk zag hij in mijn kopje een hartje en een J. Dus maakt hij er meteen uit op dat ik verliefd op hem wordt. Nu laat hij me zeker niet meer met rust' Zuchtte Lily.

'Misschien wel als je hem duidelijk maakt dat er wel meer jongens zijn met een J als eerst letter van hun naam.' Zei Sam onverschillig.

Lily maakte er gewoon zo een drama van. Zo erg was Johan niet. Hij kon best aardig zijn. Maar als hij steeds achter je aan liep zou het Sam waarschijnlijk ook wel te gortig worden. Maar gelukkig had zij er geen last van.

'Wie heeft er dan nog meer een J als eerste letter?' Vroeg Lily.

'Nou, Jens, Jan, Jip…..'

'die zitten hier niet op school.' Zei Lily.

'Dus, zag hij ook een school in dat kopje dan?' Vroeg Sam

Lily schudde haar hoofd.

'Nou dan, dan kan het toch. En als je per se eentje van school wil. Dan heb je James nog.'

'James? Dus echt niet. Ik neem nooit wat met hem. Het is al erg genoeg dat jij met hem omgaat.' Zei Lily veronsteld.

'hé zeg, het was maar een voorbeeld. En ik dacht dat je er nu overheen was dat ik met hem omging. Als je hem een kans geeft, dan is hij best aardig hoor.'Zei Sam.

Lily reageerde niet. Zwijgend liepen ze verder naar het Transfiguratie lokaal. Het lokaal zat al vol toen zei eindelijk binnen kwamen lopen. Ze gingen op hun vaste plek in het midden van het lokaal zitten. Professor Perkamentus was nog bezig met een paar voorbereidingen.

'Goed, we gaan beginnen. Iedereen zitten graag. Vandaag gaan we leren hoe we ons kunnen transformeren. Het is moeilijk, maar ik verwacht dat jullie het wel aankunnen. Als het niet lukt, is het dan ook niet erg.' Zei hij.

De hele klas knikte na deze woorden. Iedereen haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn.

'Iedereen gaat vandaag proberen zijn hand in een dierlijke vorm te veranderen. Je mag zelf kiezen welke. Maar ik moet wel zeggen dat sommige moeilijker zijn dan anderen. De spreuk die wij ervoor gebruiken is: 'Forma' Deze word gebruikt om van een mens een dier te maken. Als hij helemaal correct uitgevoert word zou je zelf je hele lichaam kunnen veranderen.' Zei Professor Perkamentus

Sam luisterde belangstellend toe. Dit leek haar wel leuk, zeker als ze straks haar hele lichaam kon veranderen. Op Klammfels had ze het een stelletje laatstejaars wel eens zien doen. Toen leek het haar al leuk. En misschien kreeg zij nu zelf die kans.

Professor Perkamentus keek stil toe. Sam zag sommige leerlingen al beginnen. Ze dacht na, wat zou ze er van maken. Een hondenpoot, of een kattenpoot. Een schildpad of een rat. Denkend keek Sam naar Lily, die net als haar na zat te denken. Sam zuchtte, ze zou maar makkelijk doen. Het werd gewoon een kattenpoot.

Ze keek naar haar linker hand en concentreerde zich erop. 'Forma' Zei Sam. Ze tikte met haar stok op haar hand. Ze concentreerde zich en langzaam begon haar hand te veranderen. Er begon haar op te groeien. De nagels trokken zich terug. Alles begon te veranderen. Na een paar minuten stopte het. Haar hand was veranderd in een heuse kattenpoot.

Verbluft keek Siria naar de prestatie die ze net had neergezet. Ze had nooit gedacht dat het zo makkelijk zou zijn. Als haar hand zo makkelijk veranderde, kon ze dan ook niet de rest veranderen. Sam kreeg de neiging om zich opnieuw te concentreren en ook de rest van haar lichaam te veranderen. Maar ze deed het niet. Want als het mis ging, ze wist niet wat de gevolgen waren.

Ze bleef nog even naar haar getransformeerde hand kijken. Ze vroeg zich opeens af hoe haar hand nu weer normaal werd. Dat had professor Perkamentus haar niet verteld. Ze keek het lokaal rond. Professor Perkamentus was aan de andere kant van het lokaal bezig bij een paar andere leerlingen. Toen hij daar klaar was stak Sam haar hand in de lucht.

Professor Perkamentus knikte en kwam naar haar toelopen.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg hij vriendelijk.

'Nou mijn hand is nu veranderd, maar hoe krijg ik hem weer in zijn normale vorm?' vroeg Sam.

Ze liet Professor Perkamentus haar hand zien. Zijn ogen werden groot toen hij de kattenpoot zag. Hij zei niets.

'is er iets professor?' Vroeg Sam.

'Heb je wel eens vaker jezelf veranderd?' vroeg hij.

Sam schudde haar hoofd.

'Dan ben je een snelle leerling. Als je, je hand terug wilt transformeren gebruik je Forma weer. En denk je aan je eigen hand. Dan verandert hij weer terug.' Antwoordde Perkamentus.

Hij knikte nog even naar Sam en liep weer weg.

Sam keek hem even na, zo te merken had Professor Perkamentus niet verwacht dat iemand zo snel zijn hand had veranderd. Sam keek opzij, Lily zat inderdaad nog te klooien. Bij haar was er nog niets veranderd. Of zag ze daar nou al een paar kleine haartjes op Lily's hand. Sam keek de rest van de klas rond, ook daar kon ze niemand ontdekken die het al gelukt was. Ze was dus echt snel.

Sam keek naar haar hand en concentreerde zich. Ze dacht aan haar eigen menselijke hand.

'Forma' Fluisterde ze.

Heel langzaam zag ze haar hand weer zijn eigen vorm aannemen. Na een paar seconden was het weer voorbij. En had ze haar eigen hand weer terug.

'Het is jou zo te zien ook nog niet gelukt.' Vroeg Lily.

Sam keek haar verbaasd aan, Lily had haar hand dus helemaal niet gezien.

'Het is me al wel gelukt, had je dat niet gezien?' Vroeg Sam

'Ik zie alleen maar jouw eigen hand, je moet niet overdrijven.' Antwoordde Lily.

Sam schudde haar hoofd en concentreerde zich op een kattenpoot.

'Forma' Zei ze.

Langzaam begon haar hand weer te veranderen tot het een volgroeide kattenpoot was. Lily keek met grote ogen toe. Sam glimlachte en veranderde haar hand weer terug.

'Cool hè?' Zei Sam.

'Dat is het zeker.' Antwoordde Lily.

Aan het einde van de les stapte Sam opgewekt naar buiten. Het was haar zelfs gelukt om haar hele arm te transformeren. Volgens Professor Perkamentus was dat nog nooit iemand gelukt binnen een les. Lily daaraan tegen was een stuk minder opgewekt. Het was haar niet gelukt haar hand te transformeren. Laat staan haar arm.

Met verschillende gevoelens liepen ze door de gangen naar de leerlingen kamer. Daar liep Lily meteen door naar de Slaapzaal. Sam dacht even dat ze het zich verbeeld had, maar het was toch echt. Lily huilde. Sam keek Lily na, maar liep er toen achterna. Ze wist niet precies wat er aan de hand was. Maar haar vriendin had haar nodig.

Zachtjes deed Sam de deur open. Ze keek naar binnen. Ze lag op haar bed te huilen. Sam keek even toe. Maar liep toen naar Lily toe en ging naast haar op het bed liggen. Zachtjes aaide ze Lily over haar rug. Ze reageerde nauwelijks. Heel even keek ze om, maar daarna begroef ze haar gezicht weer in de kussens.

'Wat is er Lily?' Vroeg Sam zachtjes.

Lily 's lichaam schokte en ze huilde verder. Sam legde haar hand op Lily 's arm.

'Kom op, zo erg kan het niet zijn. Vertel eens.' Zei Sam.

Langzaam draaide Lily zich om en keek ze naar Sam. Haar gezicht was helemaal Rood en behuild. Sam keek haar met medelijden aan.

'Het is gewoon…'Begon Lily.

'Ja, wat is er?' Vroeg Sam.

'Wij, we verschillen zo… Het is zo raar, verwarrend. Ik weet het allemaal niet. Ik kan me niet concentreren. Jij en ik. Ik weet het niet meer.' Huilde Lily.

'Kom, stil eens even. Leg eens rustig uit wat er aan de hand is.' Zei Sam.

Lily snikte nog even na, maar was toen stil.

'Nou, alles ging nog goed. Toen was jij er opeens. Dat was heel gezellig, niets ergs. Maar dan blijkt dat jij wat met Severus had en nu ben je heel goed bevriend met Remus, Sirius en James. Mensen die ik niet kan uitstaan. En er gebeuren rare dingen.' Vertelde Lily.

'Rare dingen? Wat voor Rare dingen?' Vroeg Sam.

'Nou, jeweetwel. De laatste tijd vind ik James wel aardig, maar toch ook een hele vervelende klier. En dan Johan die achter me aanzit, en dan die voorspelling van waarzeggerij erbij. Nu begin ik echt te geloven dat ik wat voor James voel. Maar dat wil ik niet.' Huilde ze.

Sam knikte, Lily begon weer zachtjes te snikken.

'Ik begrijp het. Als opeens je hele leven een andere kant opgaat. Dan is het even wennen. Maar er is helemaal niets mis met je hoor. Het is normaal dat je dan weer op een jongen valt. En dat je dan weer niets wilt. Het zijn gewoon onze hormonen. Daar is niets mis mee. Alles komt vanzelf weer goed.' Stelde Sam haar gerust.

Lily knikte, ze stopte met snikken.

'Misschien heb je gelijk. Het komt wel weer goed.' Antwoordde Lily. Sam knikte.

'Zo is het meid, gewoon doorgaan.' Zei Sam.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Dode ouders en Weerwolven **

De weken gingen voorbij. Lily knapte weer helemaal op en had geen last meer van Sam en haar vriendschap met de jongens. Ze negeerde het gewoon zo veel mogelijk. Sam zelf deed ook haar best het gewoon te combineren. De ene keer Lily, dan weer de jongens. Dat snapten zij ook.

Over de voorspelling werd niet meer gesproken, Sam en Remus begonnen het langzaam te vergeten. Het kwam ook niet meer terug in de volgende lessen. Bij geen van alle lessen Waarzeggerij kwam hetzelfde er nog eens uit. Meestal verschilde het heel erg van elkaar. Vrolijk wandelde Sam door de gang. Vandaag hadden ze vrij. Want het was weekend. Maar dit was niet zomaar een weekend. Vandaag mochten ze naar Zweinsveld. Bij de deuren stond Lily al te wachten. Ze keek op haar Horloge.

'Zo, ben je er eindelijk?' Vroeg ze.

'Ja hoor, ik ben er, we kunnen gaan.' Antwoordde Sam.

Samen met Lily wandelde ze naar buiten. De zon scheen en er waren maar een paar kleine wolkjes te zien. Net toen ze in de koetsen wilden stappen die hen naar Zweinsveld zouden brengen werden ze tegengehouden door Vilder, de conciërge.

'Eerst jullie namen graag.' Zei hij.

'Lily evers en Samantha Vilijn.' Antwoordde Sam.

Hij keek op zijn blaadje en knikte toen. Sam knikte terug en ze stapten in de koets.

Na een korte rit kwamen ze in Zweinsveld. Zoiets had Sam nog niet eerder gezien. Het leek op de wegisweg. Maar toch ook weer helemaal niet. Ze keek haar ogen uit, het was iets heel nieuws voor haar. Op Klammfels mochten ze nooit naar de tovenaarsdorpjes in de buurt.

'Vind je het mooi?' Vroeg Lily.

'Het is prachtig.' Antwoordde Sam bewonderend.

Met z'n tweeën liepen ze door het dorpje. Ze gingen van de ene naar de andere winkel. Sam genoot vooral van Zonko 's Fopmagazijn en Zacherias Zoetwarenhuis. Nadat ze daar was geweest had ze een hele zak vol met snoep. Lily was iets minder blij met Sam 's zak snoep. Maar ze zei er niets over.

'Zullen we even wat gaan drinken?' Vroeg Lily na een tijdje.

'Is goed, maar waar?'Vroeg Sam.

'iets verderop is de Drie Bezemstelen, daar kunnen we wat halen.' Antwoordde Lily.

Sam knikte en ze volgde Lily naar de Herberg.

Ze namen plaats aan een tafeltje naast het raam. Sam keek rond. De hele Herberg zat vol met leerlingen en leraren.

'Wat wil je hebben?' Vroeg Lily.

'Euhh…. Doe maar iets, maakt me niet zoveel uit.' Antwoordde Sam.

Lily knikte en liep weg om het drinken te halen. Een paar minuutjes later kwam ze terug met twee glazen boterbier. Sam pakte een glas aan en begon te drinken.

'Hoeveel krijg je van me?' Vroeg Sam.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg Lily.

'voor dat glas boterbier.' Zei Sam

'Ow… Niets hoor, de volgende keer betaal jij maar.' Antwoordde Lily.

Sam knikte en dronk haar Glas verder leeg.

Een tijdje later stonden ze weer buiten.

'Wat zullen we nu doen?' Vroeg Sam.

'Verderop is een leuk kledingzaakje, we kunnen even gaan kijken.' Zei Lily.

Sam knikte en ze liepen naar het winkeltje door de mensenmassa.

Binnen in het winkeltje was het gezellig. Sam zag wel in een oogopslag dat dit winkeltje echt voor meiden en Vrouwen was bedoeld. Het had helemaal die uitstraling. Bovendien was er geen jongenskleding te vinden. Sam slenterde achter de opgewonden Lily aan. Zij vond het waarschijnlijk interessanter dan Sam.

'Heey Sam, moet je zien. Dit is echt wat voor jou.'Zei Lily.

Ze hield Sam een glanzende groene jurk voor. Sam keek walgend naar de jurk, ze had wel wat beters gezien. Hier zaten teveel frutsels aan. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Hij is perfect voor het kerstbal.' Zei Lily.

'Is die er dan?' Vroeg Sam

'Soms wel, Soms niet. Dit jaar volgens mij wel.' Antwoordde Lily.

'Dan wacht ik nog even.' Zei Sam.

Lily haalde haar schouders op en liep door.

Bij een ander rek met galajurken bleven ze staan. Lily begon te ze allemaal te bekijken terwijl Sam er maar een beetje bijstond. Ze vond het wel goed. Ze ging liever nog even naar de dierenwinkel die ze aan de overkant zag.

'Sam, wat vind je van deze?'

Lily hield een Roze jurk voor zich. Behalve de kleur zag hij er goed uit, vond Sam.

'Voor mij?' Vroeg Sam.

'Nee, voor mij. Want ik weet dat je roze haat.' Antwoordde Lily.

'Dan is het goed.' Zei Sam glimlachend.

Lily knikte en liep naar een pashokje. Een paar minuutjes later stapte ze uit het hokje en keek vragend naar Sam.

'En, hoe zie ik eruit.' Vroeg Lily.

'Prachtig, hij staat je goed.' Antwoordde Sam.

Lily knikte en verdween weer in het hokje. Iets later stapte ze weer naar buiten.

'Ik neem hem.' Zei ze tegen Sam.

'Doe wat je niet laten kunt.' Antwoordde Sam.

Lily keek haar even verbaasd aan.

'Laat maar.' Zei Sam.

Lily haalde haar schouders op en liep naar de kassa om te betalen.

'Goed en wat doen we nu?' Vroeg Sam

Ze keek verlangend naar de dierenwinkel aan de overkant.

'Weet ik niet, naar de Dierenwinkel?' Zei Lily met een glimlach.

'Je hebt me door.' Zei Sam Grijnzend.

Lily knikte. Sam grijnsde en liep naar de Winkel toe.

Binnen bekeek ze verschillende beesten. Uilen, Ratten, Katten. Ze hadden ook padden. Verder waren er nog een aantal verschillende beesten. Sam vond ze allemaal schattig. Hoewel er ook een aantal bij zaten die ze wat minder vond. Even wilde ze er eentje kopen, maar ze deed er toch niets mee. Dus liepen ze een half uurtje later weer naar buiten.

'Zullen we maar terug gaan, de koetsen gaan zo terug.' Zei Lily.

Sam knikte. Een half uur later zaten ze weer in de koetsen terug naar Zweinstein.

Op zweinstein kwamen ze Mandy en Daisy weer tegen.

'hèhè, zijn jullie daar eindelijk weer. Ik dacht dat jullie nooit terug zouden komen.'Zei Daisy.

'Zolang waren we toch niet weg?' vroeg Sam.

'De hele dag? Niet lang?' Vroeg Daisy.

'Ach, het was maar een dag.' Antwoordde Sam.

Verder Babbelend liepen ze naar de leerlingenkamer.

'Waarom gingen jullie nou niet mee?' Vroeg Lily.

'omdat we nog een heleboel huiswerk hadden, en ik Zweinsveld wel gezien heb. Er is niets veranderd.' Zei Mandy

Lily knikte.

In de leerlingenkamer aangekomen liep Sam meteen door naar de slaapzaal. Ze wilde eerst even haar geld en Snoep wegleggen voor ze het kwijt was. Toen ze weer terug kwam zag ze Lily, Mandy en Daisy niet meer zitten. Zoekend keek ze de leerlingenkamer rond. Er waren sowieso maar weinig mensen op dit moment. Sam keek op haar horloge. Logisch, het was etenstijd.

Sam wandelde de Grote zaal binnen en zag Lily, Mandy en Daisy daar zitten. Ze nam plaats bij hen en mengde zich in het gesprek.

'Dus jullie denken dat er een kerstbal komt?' Vroeg Lily aan Daisy en Mandy.

'Zeker weten.' Antwoordde Daisy.

'Hoe Weet je dat zo zeker?' Vroeg Sam.

'Omdat het om het jaar is, en vorig jaar was het niet.'Antwoordde Daisy.

Lily schudde haar hoofd.

'Dat is niet waar, want in mijn 1e, 2e en 3e jaar had ik geen bal.'

'Dat komt omdat het kerstbal voor het 3e jaar en hoger is. Toen wij in de 2e waren was er en bal. En in ons 4e ook. Dus komt er in ons 6e jaar, nu dus ook een.' Zei Daisy.

Sam knikte, evenals Lily en Mandy.

'Daar zit wel wat in.'

Sam schrok op toen er een uil voor haar neus kwam zitten. Deze maakte een afgepeigerde indruk. Ze schrok nog een keer toen de uil flauwviel. De 3e schok kwam toen ze de uil herkende. Hij was van de buurvrouw. En die gebruikte haar uil alleen in noodgevallen, want ze vond het zielig om hem als postbode te gebruiken.

Lily, Daisy en Mandy hadden Sam 's geschrokken gezicht gezien, want ze zeiden niet meer. Voorzichtig haalde Sam de brief van de poot van de uil. Ze keek even naar de anderen en opende de brief toen. De woorden drongen nauwelijks tot haar door. Ze las de brief nog eens. De tranen welden op. Zonder iets te zeggen stond ze op en rende ze de grote zaal uit.

'Sam!' Schreeuwde Lily.

Maar Sam reageerde niet. Ze rende gewoon door. Ze wilde weg. De brief had ze nog steeds in haar hand geklemd. Op dit moment wilde ze alleen zijn. Ze rende naar buiten. Met een knal botste ze tegen iemand aan. Ze viel achterover. Met haar ogen dicht bleef ze liggen.

'Sam? Wat is er?' Klonk de vertrouwde stem van Remus.

Ze opende haar ogen. Knipperde even, door een waas van tranen zag ze zijn bezorgde gezicht.

'Gaat het wel, deed ik je pijn?' Vroeg hij.

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Kom, ik zal je even helpen.'

Hij pakte haar vast en hielp haar overeind. Bezorgd keek hij naar het behuilde gezicht van Sam. Sam keek hem verdrietig aan.

'Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg hij nogmaals.

Sam omklemde de brief stevig. Ze wilde het zeggen, maar het kon niet. Wanhopig bleef ze staan en barste ze in huilen uit. Remus schrok, maar leidde haar toen naar een rustige plek waar ze even kon gaan zitten. Hij ging naast haar zitten en wachtte.

Na vele minuten werd Sam wat rustiger.

'Wat is er nou aan de hand?" Vroeg Remus rustig.

Sam zei niets, maar ze gaf hem de brief. Hij keek even naar Sam, maar pakte de brief toen aan. En las hem. Zijn ogen gleden over het papier. Geschrokken keek hij naar Sam.

'Wanneer heb je die gehad?' Vroeg hij.

'Net.' Zei Sam.

'Maar dat is vreselijk.' Zei hij.

Sam snikte en knikte. Remus legde een arm om haar heen en trok haar naar zich toe.

'Kom maar meis, wil je erover praten?' Vroeg hij.

Sam zei niets, ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder, sloot haar ogen en bleef snikken. Remus aaide over haar hoofd. Sam voelde zich even goed, ze had natuurlijk wel verdriet. Maar het voelde prettig zo.

'Vertel eens, wat voor ouders waren ze?' Vroeg Remus.

Sam draaide haar hoofd en keek Remus aan. Daarna legde ze haar hoofd weer terug en staarde voor zich uit.

'Ze waren er nooit, nooit waren ze thuis. Als ik op school was, dan had ik er geen last van. Maar in de vakantie 's, dan waren ze er nooit. Altijd aan het werk. Alleen als ik op tijd uit bed kwam, dan zag ik ze 's ochtends. En als ik laat opbleef, dan zag ik ze 's avonds soms nog. Maar ik sprak ze verder nooit echt. Ook toen ik nog klein was waren ze er amper voor me. Meestal werd ik bij onze buurvrouw gebracht.' Vertelde Sam.

Remus luisterde aandachtig. Hij keek naar Sam en aaide haar over haar bol.

'Ze waren er nooit, maar waarom dan zoveel verdriet?' Vroeg Remus.

'Ik weet niet, het waren gewoon mijn ouders. En als je dan hoort…. Dat ze… Vermoord zijn. Dat…'

'Sssst, ik begrijp het, zeker als je hoort door wie. Dat is nooit leuk.' Zei Remus.

'Het is gewoon raar, ik haatte ze. Ik deed nooit wat ze wilde als ze er waren. Maar daar heb ik nu spijt van. Ik heb nooit mijn best gedaan voor hen. Ik wilde ze vaak dood, maar nu. Nu niet meer.' Zei Sam.

Remus zei niets, maar wiegde Sam heen en weer. Minutenlang zaten ze daar stil buiten. Het begon al aardig Donker te worden.

'Mag ik de brief nog eens?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus knikte en gaf haar de brief terug. Sam opende hem nog eens en bekeek hem weer.

_Lieve Samantha, _

_Ik moet jou helaas vertellen dat heer Voldemort gister binnen is komen vallen op het ministerie. Jouw ouders waren aan het werk, zoals altijd. Helaas hebben zij het niet overleefd. Het spijt me je dit te moeten vertellen. Maar het is waar. _

_Veel sterkte, je buurvrouw Rosemarie_

Sam kneep haar hand dicht en de tranen begonnen weer te stromen. Remus trok haar dichter tegen zich aan en probeerde haar te kalmeren. Sam was blij met hem, het gaf troost. Met Lily had ze hier nooit over kunnen praten. In de deuropening verscheen een persoon.

'Sam?' vroeg deze.

Sam herkende de stem, het was Lily. Remus keek haar aan, ze schudde haar hoofd. Hij knikte. Ze hielden zich stil. Lily was er waarschijnlijk van overtuigd dat Sam niet buiten was en ze verdween weer.

'Waarom wilde je niet antwoorden?' Vroeg Remus.

'Dat kan ik niet aan, ik wil gewoon alleen zijn.' Antwoordde Sam.

Remus keek haar even verbaasd aan.

'Zal ik dan maar gaan?' Vroeg hij.

Sam schudde haar hoofd, daardoor keek Remus nog verbaasder.

'Jij, jij bent anders dan Lily, zij … Ik wil graag dat je blijft. .' Zei Sam.

Ze ging tegen Remus aanzitten en legde haar hoofd weer op zijn schouder. Remus wist even niet wat hij moest doen. Maar legde toen zijn arm om haar heen en met zijn andere hand pakte hij haar hand. Minuten bleven ze zitten. Sam werd rustig, alles werd langzaam verwerkt.

Ze opende haar ogen.

'Kijk, de maan!' Zei ze.

Remus keek op, zijn blik verstarde. Hij liet Sam 's hand los.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Sam verbaasd.

Ze kwam omhoog en keek Remus verbaasd aan. Ze zag zijn blik.

'Volle maan.' Zei Remus.

Sam keek.

'Ja, dat zie ik.'

Met een ruk stond Remus op. Sam viel bijna om. Hij keek haar verwilderd aan.

'Remus?' Vroeg ze.

Hij keek nog even naar haar, maar rende toen weg. Sam bleef even verbaasd zitten, maar rende toen achter hem aan.

'Remus? Wat is er aan de hand?' Schreeuwde ze.

Remus rende naar het bos. Sam ging erachteraan. Hij keek om.

'Nee Sam, weg, rennen.' Schreeuwde hij.

De Maan kwam steeds verder op. Sam zag Remus kijken. Ze keek weer naar hem. Ze was nu vlakbij. Ze verstijfde, hij veranderde.

'Weg!'Schreeuwde hij.

Maar zijn stem ging verloren in Sam 's gil.

Ze zette een paar stappen achteruit. Hij kwam op haar af, maar niet als de persoon die ze kende. Maar als een weerwolf. Sam gilde nog eens. Hij vloog op haar af. Ze voelde een beet in haar arm. Ze bekeek hem. Voor haar ogen zag ze haar huid veranderen. Er kwamen een paar tranen. Ze was gebeten, ze was een weerwolf.

Moeizaam kwam ze overeind. Ze keek om zich heen. Ze was in het bos. Remus lag een paar meter van haar vandaan. Ze krabbelde op en op handen en knieën kroop ze naar hem toe. Ze besefte wat er die avond was gebeurd, maar het maakte haar niets uit.

'Remus?' Vroeg ze benauwd.

Hij bewoog. Sam zuchtte, dat was in ieder geval iets. Hij draaide zich om en keek haar aan.

'Het spijt me Sam, ik had beter op moeten letten.' Mompelde hij verontschuldigend.

'Het geeft niet, ik had niet moeten volgen.' Zei ze.

'Ja maar…'

'Nee, ik ...'

Ze begonnen te lachen.

'We zijn een lekker stel.' Zei Remus.

Sam knikte en lachte.

'Ja, dat zijn we zeker.'

Ze liet zich naast Remus op de grond vallen en kroop tegen hem aan.

'Ik ben moe.' Zei ze.

'Dat is normaal, zeker na zo een transformatie.' Zei hij.

Sam knikte.

'Maar vind je het echt niet erg? De meest personen zouden boos zijn om zoiets.' Zei hij.

'Nee, we hebben allebei schuld, dus mag ik niets zeggen.'Antwoordde ze.

Ze keek Remus aan, recht in zijn ogen. Ze kwamen dichterbij elkaar. Sam zoende hem, hij zoende terug. Sam kroop dicht tegen hem aan en deed haar ogen dicht.

'Hoelang duurt het nog voor de lessen beginnen?' Vroeg ze.

Remus keek op zijn horloge.

'Nog 2 uur ongeveer. Het is nu 6 uur.' Zei hij.

'oké' Antwoordde Sam.

Zo bleven ze liggen. Na een kwartiertje vielen ze weer in slaap.

Twee uur later werd Sam wakker. Ze strekte zich uit.

'Au!' Hoorde ze naast haar.

Ze keek opzij en zag Remus liggen die over zijn neus wreef.

'Kun je de volgende keer even opletten waar je, je armen heen slaat.' Vroeg hij.

Sam grijnsde.

'Zal ik doen.' Antwoordde ze.

Remus keek haar grijnzend aan. Lachend pakte hij haar vast en gaf haar en zoen. Sam lachte en ging weer tegen hem aan liggen. Ze lag op haar rug en staarde naar het bladerdek.

'Moeten we zo echt naar de lessen?' Vroeg ze.

Ze keek opzij naar Remus.

'Ja, eigenlijk wel. Maar we kunnen de eerste paar uur wel overslaan, die zijn toch overbodig' Antwoordde hij.

Sam keek weer naar boven. Gelukkig, dan hoefde ze nog niet op te staan. Want ze was moe, heel erg moe. En zo te merken gold dat ook voor Remus. Stil bleven ze daar liggen, langzaam gleed de tijd voorbij. Af en toe wisselden ze een paar woorden. Maar het grootste gedeelte van de tijd waren ze stil.

Sam voelde zich weer slaperig worden. Ze gaapte, ze keek naar Remus. Tot haar verbazing lag hij al te slapen. Ze glimlachte, Draaide zich op haar zij en sloot haar ogen. Langzaam kwam de slaap weer opzetten. Nog een gaap, en ze was weer in dromenland.

De zon stond al hoog aan de hemel toen Sam wakker geschud werd. Ze opende haar ogen en knipperde met haar ogen tegen het felle licht. Toen ze er eenmaal aan gewend was keek ze in het gezicht van Remus. Ze zag nu pas hoe slecht hij eruit zag. Heel erg wit en hij had wallen onder zijn ogen.

'Hoe gaat ie Sammie?' Vroeg hij.

Sam gaapte en kwam overeind. Ze wreef in haar ogen.

'Mwah, het gaat wel. Ik ben alleen nog steeds moe.'

'Ja, dat gevoel zal nog wel een paar dagen blijven.' Zei Remus.

Sam knikte, Moe zijn was een gevoel wat ze haatte. En ze zat er dus nog een paar dagen mee opgescheept.

'Hoe laat is het?' Vroeg ze.

Remus keek op zijn horloge.

'Het is nu half 3 ongeveer' Antwoordde hij.

'Dus geen lessen meer voor vandaag?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus knikte, Sam glimlachte. Gelukkig geen lessen, dat scheelde weer.

Stil bleven ze daar zitten. Sam luisterde naar de geluiden van de vogeltjes. De bladeren ritselden. Er vielen een paar voor Sam langs. De herfst was begonnen, alle blaadjes waren al bruin. En een groot gedeelte was er al af. Volgens Sam hing de rest er alleen nog aan omdat er magie in de lucht hing. Binnenkort zou het zelfs al winter zijn.

'Zullen we zo gaan?' Vroeg Remus.

Sam keek om. Ze haalde haar schouders op. Ze zat wel lekker. En ze had geen zin om terug te gaan. Want als Remus er zo uitzag, zou zei er ook zo uitzien. En dan zouden mensen vragen stellen.

'Nu zijn er nog lessen, dus zien zo min mogelijk mensen ons.' Zei hij.

'Daar zit wel wat in, laten we gaan.' Antwoordde Sam.

Sam stond op. Remus ook. Rustig begonnen ze in de richting van het kasteel te lopen. Aan de rand van het bos stond Sam stil. Remus keek verbaasd om.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg hij.

'Die voorspelling!' Antwoordde Sam.

Remus keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

'Die les waarzeggerij, een tijd geleden. Met die voorspelling.' Zei Sam.

Remus opende zijn mond, maar sloot hem weer en keek vragend naar Sam.

'De theekopjes, Een maan, een boom en een driehoek. In allebei onze kopjes.' Zei Sam.

'Wat heeft dat hiermee te maken?' Vroeg Remus.

Sam schudde haar hoofd.

'De maan, die we zagen. Die staat voor de Volle Maan. De boom, Die staat voor het bos, het verboden bos. Waar wij ons in bevinden. De driehoek duidde op gevaar.' Zei Sam.

Remus' ogen werden groot, hij knikte.

'Dat sloeg dus op gisteravond. Het waarschuwde ons dat het gevaarlijk zou worden met Volle Maan bij het verboden bos!' Zei hij.

'Bij mij zei de driehoek dat er gevaar voor mij lag. Bij jou doelde hij erop dat je gevaarlijk voor een ander zou zijn. Mij dus!' Zei Sam.

Remus knikte even en begon weer te lopen. Sam aarzelde even, maar rende toen achter hem aan. Zwijgend liepen ze verder. Sam glimlachte. Eigenlijk konden ze niets doen aan hetgeen er gisteravond was gebeurd. Want het stond al in de toekomst te lezen.

'hé Reem.'

Remus keek haar aan.

'We konden er eigenlijk niets aan doen wat er Gisteravond is gebeurd.'

'Onee? Waarom dan niet?' Vroeg hij.

'Het stond al in de toekomst te lezen!' Antwoordde Sam.

Ze lachte, Remus ook.

Nu een stuk vrolijker liepen ze door naar Zweinstein. Sam glimlachte nog steeds, ze voelde zich opeens toch een stuk beter. Zachtjes slopen ze door Zweinstein en ze probeerden zo min mogelijk op te vallen. De gangen waren vrij rustig. Sam was er blij mee.

Na een korte tocht door het kasteel kwamen ze bij de leerlingenkamer aan.

'Wachtwoord?' Vroeg de Dikke Dame.

'Inflatio' Antwoordde Remus.

De Dikke Dame ging opzij en Sam en Remus stapten naar binnen.

Een paar leerlingen keken nieuwsgierig om. Sam wende haar gezicht af en zag dat Remus hetzelfde deed. Snel liep ze door naar de trappen die naar de slaapzalen leidden. Op de plek waar de trap zich scheidde stond ze stil. Ze keek naar Remus.

'En nu?' Vroeg ze.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg hij.

'Nou, wat moet ik nu doen? Ik zie er niet uit. Lily wil vast weten wat er aan de hand is.'

Remus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en dacht na. Sam keek hem vragend aan.

'Het lijkt me het beste…. Misschien… Nee, Ik weet het niet.' Zei hij.

Sam zuchtte, daar had ze niets aan. Ze gaf Remus nog een vluchtige kus en liep de trap op richting de meiden slaapzaal. Ze liet zich achterover op het bed vallen. Ze had geen idee wat ze nu moest doen. Over nog minder dan een kwartier zouden de laatste lessen zijn afgelopen. Dan zouden de andere meiden terug komen. Ze moest er dan beter uitzien.

Daarnaast moest ze ook nog eens uitleggen waarom ze er de hele dag niet was geweest. Sam kreunde bij de gedachte. Ze had nu dus twee problemen. Bovendien zou Lily ook gemerkt hebben dat ze er vanochtend niet was. En Gisteravond…. Sam 's adem stokte. Gisteravond. De brief, ze zocht in haar zakken. Ze haalde een verfomfaaide brief tevoorschijn de brief met de mededeling dat haar ouders dood waren.

Sam begon te huilen, alles ging mis. Ze zag er vreselijk uit en ze moest zo meteen ook nog alles uit gaan leggen aan Lily. En ze had geen idee hoe. Ze wilde dat ze nog buiten was, samen met Remus. Dan had ze al deze problemen niet.

Verdrietig stond ze op en liep ze naar de spiegel, ze zag er vreselijk uit. Haar hele gezicht was wit. Haar ogen zagen rood en ze had dikke blauwe wallen onder haar ogen. Ze had ook een paar schrammen op haar gezicht. Zeker Nu ze ook nog gehuild had zag ze er helemaal niet meer uit.

Haar kleren waren er niet veel beter aan toe. Het was gescheurd en helemaal vies. Hier kon ze niets meer mee beginnen. Ze kon het alleen nog gebruiken als Zwervers pakje. Ze liep naar de kast en pakte een paar schone kleren. Zonder nog naar haar vieze kleding te kijken, gooide ze het uit. En trapte het onder haar bed. Zo was het best.

Met de schone kleren aan liep ze weer terug naar de spiegel, nu ze schone kleren aan had leek ze nog bleker. Ze opende een laatje en haalde er een paar make-up spullen uit. Na lang proberen, en wegvegen had ze haar wallen een beetje weggewerkt, en leek het alsof ze weer wat kleur op haar gezicht zat.

Ze keek op de klok. De bel was iets van vijf minuten geleden gegaan. Dus de andere leerlingen zouden er zo wel komen. Sam liep de trap af. Ze keek de leerlingenkamer rond, ze zag Remus niet zitten. Niet dat ze het verwacht had. Ze snapte het wel als hij zich afzijdig hield van de andere leerlingen.

Sam liep de trap weer op, maar nu ging ze richting de Jongensslaapzaal. Zachtjes opende ze de deur. Ze zag Remus omkijken.

'Hai, is het goed als ik binnenkom?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus glimlachte en wenkte dat ze verder mocht komen. Sam deed de deur verder op en kwam binnen. De deur sloot ze weer achter zich. Remus keek haar verbaasd aan.

'Jee, hoe zie jij er weer zo snel zo goed uit?' Vroeg hij verbaasd.

'Een beetje make-up doet wonderen' Antwoordde Sam glimlachend.

De glimlach stierf al snel weer weg. Er rolden weer een paar tranen over haar wangen.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg Remus bezorgt.

Hij stond op en liep naar Sam. Ze begon te huilen. Remus legde een arm om haar heen.

'Gaat het om je ouders?' Vroeg hij.

Sam knikte en begroef haar hoofd op zijn schouder, ze huilde verder.

Het zat niet helemaal goed in haar hoofd. Dat ze nu een weerwolf was kon haar niet schelen. Maar ze voelde zich moe, had gehoord dat haar ouders vermoord waren en moest zo een hele goede smoes weten om onder Lily 's gezeur uit te komen. Ze kon het gewoon allemaal niet meer aan.

Minuten lang stond ze daar in Remus zijn armen, ze huilde. Alles kwam eruit. Het moest er allemaal uit. Ze hield het gewoon niet langer. Remus bleef Rustig en probeerde haar te troosten. Sam vond het fijn, het deed haar goed.

Op de gang klonk gestommel, Ze maakte zich los van Remus.

'Gaat het weer een beetje?' Vroeg hij.

Sam knikte en wreef haar tranen weg. Remus keek haar nog eens aan.

'Ik ga weer.' Zei Sam

Remus knikte. Pakte haar nog eens vast en gaf haar een zoen.

'Goed, rust maar lekker uit.' Zei hij.

Sam knikte en verliet de jongens slaapzaal.

Op de gang was het toch wel druk. Ze liep weer terug naar de meidenslaapzaal. Ze keek voorzichtig om een hoekje. Er was nog niemand. Lily, Daisy en Mandy waren zeker eerst langs de bibliotheek. Sam liep naar de spiegel, de make-up was uitgelopen toen ze net zo moest huilen. Ze corrigeerde de boel en ging weer op haar bed liggen.

Ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde haar gedachtes uit te schakelen. Ze wilde niet langer denken aan haar ouders. Aan alles van gisteravond, en niet aan wat nog moest komen. Ze wilde alleen maar rusten. Langzaam viel ze weer in slaap.

Haar slaap werd ruw verstoort toen iemand haar door elkaar schudde. Ze opende haar ogen, kwam overeind en gaapte. Nog niet helemaal wakker keek ze Lily aan.

'Watiser?' Vroeg ze slaperig.

Lily keek haar geschokt aan, misschien ook een beetje boos.

'Wat er is? Waar was jij de hele dag?' Vroeg Lily op harde toon.

Sam gaapte nog eens en ging in kleermakerzit zitten. Ze Gaapte nog een keer en trok zich niets aan van de verontwaardigde Lily die naast haar bed stond. Ruw greep Lily haar vast.

'Waar was jij nou, Ik was hartstikke bezorgd joh.' Schreeuwde ze.

Sam keek haar aan, achter Lily zag ze Mandy en Daisy. Ze keek Lily met een schuin hoofd aan, ze snapte het niet helemaal.

'Hallo, Aarde aan Sam. Je was de hele nacht en dag weg. Waar zat je?' Schreeuwde Lily geïrriteerd.

Sam 's ogen werden helder, daar had Lily het over. Doordat ze zo ruw uit haar slaap was gehaald was alles even vergeten. Ze keek Lily aan, maar sloeg haar ogen toen neer. Dit was waar ze bang voor was geweest. Uitleg geven aan Lily. Ze kon zogauw niets verzinnen. Lily keek haar doordringend aan. Sam 's keek niet naar haar en antwoordde niet.

Lily pakte Sam 's kin en keek haar in de ogen. Voor een moment keek Sam recht in

Lily 's ogen, maar ze trok haar hoofd weer terug en staarde naar haar voeten.

'Godallemachtig, wat is er met jou aan de hand!' Vroeg Lily wanhopig.

Sam reageerde er niet op en bleef hardnekkig wegkijken van Lily. Ze kon het op dit moment niet vertellen. Het lag nog te vers in haar geheugen, bovendien kon ze niet alles vertellen. En niet alles verklaren. En dat was het probleem.

'Zeg eens wat.' Schreeuwde Lily.

Sam keek op en haar gezicht stond op onweer.

'Nee!' Schreeuwde ze tegen Lily.

Ze keek nog even naar Lily 's ontzette gezicht, maar draaide haar hoofd weer terug.

'Je bent onmogelijk Sam!' Schreeuwde Lily boos terug.

'Misschien moet…'Begon Mandy.

Maar door de woedende blik die Lily haar gaf zweeg ze. Lily keek boos naar Sam.

'Je hebt nog een kans! Zeg het.' Schreeuwde ze.

Sam schudde haar hoofd, voor Lily was dit teveel. Door de woede gaf ze Sam een klap. Het schrok Sam op, dit had ze niet verwacht van Lily, haar beste vriendin. De tranen kwamen in haar ogen. Ze keek naar Lily, het woedende gezicht van haar vriendin veranderde, het keek nu geschrokken naar Sam.

'Sorry.' Mompelde Lily.

Sam draaide haar hoofd weer weg, dit had een slecht effect op Lily.

'Maar je bent ook zo een stijfkop, zeg nou eens eindelijk wat er aan de hand is.' Zei Lily.

Ze greep Sam weer vast. En schudde haar door elkaar. Met een ruk kwam Sam overeind. Met een behuild gezicht keek ze Lily aan.

'Rot nou toch eens op, ik wil alleen zijn!' Schreeuwde ze.

Lily keek even geschrokken maar vervolgde toen boos.

'Zeg wat er aan de hand is!'

Sam 's lichaam trilde, de tranen verdwenen even. Als haar bewegingen stopten.

'Mijn ouders zijn vermoord door Heer Voldemort' Zei Sam zachtjes.

Lily keek haar geschrokken aan. Mandy en Daisy verroerden zich niet. Sam richtte nog een laatste blik op Lily en rende de Slaapzaal uit.

Haar tranen begonnen weer te stromen. Ze voelde zich rot. Ze moest weg, even alleen zijn. Alles wat ze had verwerkt kwam weer terug. En dat alleen door Lily. Als Lily niet was begonnen, als Lily nou niet zo stom had gedaan… Sam rende door de Leerlingenkamer. Ze moest hier weg. Weg, naar een plek waar het rustig was.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Verdriet**

Een paar gangen verder vluchtte Sam een leeg lokaal binnen. Ze liet zich op de vloer vallen en bleef roerloos liggen. Haar lichaam schokte en ze huilde. Minutenlang bleef ze liggen. Alles was stil. Ze hoorde alleen het gesnik van zichzelf.

Ze bleef liggen, langzaam werd ze wat rustiger. De tranen stopten, af en toe gleed er nog een langs haar wang. Het drong tot haar door wat er was gebeurd. En ze moest het maar accepteren. Er was niet tegen te doen. Het was nou eenmaal gebeurd.

Ze wist dat ze niet zo stom moest doen. Haar ouders waren er nooit voor haar geweest, ze had geen echte reden om verdrietig te zijn. Ze zou het toch niet merken, dat hoopte ze. Ondanks dat ze er niet waren, ze waren toch een belangrijk deel uit Sam 's leven. En dat deel leek nu opeens uitgedoofd, verdwenen.

Met een bonkend hoofd draaide ze zich op haar rug en staarde naar het plafond. Het was gewoon zo raar. Dit alles. Er kwamen twee dingen tegelijk. Haar ouders die stierven, en Remus. Ze had het nooit gemerkt dat hij een weerwolf was. En toch kende ze hem goed.

Nee, het was eigenlijk niet waar dat ze het niet had gemerkt. Ze had wel degelijk opgemerkt dat er een weerwolf op Zweinstein rondliep. Toen, die eerste avond op Zweinstein. Remus had die avond toen ook raar gedaan. Ze had er nooit meer aan gedacht. Maar toen James en Sirius er zo geheimzinnig over deden. Ze had het kunnen weten.

Met ene zucht draaide ze zich weer op een zij en staarde naar de muur. De grond was hard en koud. Maar ze had geen zin om op te staan, of te gaan zitten. Ze maakte zich eigenlijk druk om niets. Maar toch, binnen in haar voelde ze een koude leegte. De leegte die haar ouders ooit hadden gevuld toen ze nog leefden.

De deur kraakte, Sam draaide haar hoofd, maar ze kon niet zien wie er binnen was gekomen. Het maakte haar ook niet uit. Het kon haar even niet meer schelen.

'Kijk eens wie we daar hebben, ik zocht je al'

De stem drong tot Sam door.

'Wat moet je Severus' Vroeg Sam.

Voetstappen kwamen dichter naar Sam toe. Ze bleef liggen en luisterde gespannen naar de voetstappen. Een klein stukje bij haar vandaan hielden ze stil.

'Ik moet niets, Ik wil weten waarom je tegen me loog.'

Sam keek verbaasd en kwam overeind. Ze keek Severus aan.

'Hoe bedoel je?' Vroeg Sam.

'Je loog, je zei dat je in Zwadderich zat.' Antwoordde hij.

Sam knikte naar hem.

'Moet je me daar nu mee lastig vallen?' Vroeg ze.

Ze keek Severus doordingend aan. Ze zag dat hij zijn toverstok steviger vastgreep en op haar richtte. Hoewel hij haar angst aan joeg vertrok ze geen spier.

'Ik wil weten waarom je loog.' Zei hij nog eens.

'Ik heb niet gelogen.' Zei Sam rustig.

Sneep deed een stap naar voren. Sam stond op en ging voor hem staan.

'Ik heb niet gelogen.' Zei Sam nog een keer.

Severus keek haar boos aan en greep haar vast. Zijn toverstok drukte hij tegen Sam 's keel.

'Waarom deed je dat?' Vroeg hij Dreigend.

'Ik heb nooit gezegd dat ik in Zwadderich dat, dat nam jij gewoon aan.' Zei Sam.

Ze rukte zich los en liep het lokaal uit. Kon ze nooit een ergens rustig zitten.

'Wacht!' Schreeuwde Severus.

Sam draaide zich woest om en keek boos naar Severus.

'Wat moet je?' Vroeg ze.

Severus keek haar even aan. Toen draaide hij zich om. Sam keek hem boos na. Wat dacht hij wel, haar zomaar ergens van beschuldigen terwijl de fout bij hem lag.

Zonder doel liep Sam door de gangen. Ze was weer rustig. Haar woede op Severus had haar alles doen vergeten. Even dacht ze niet meer aan haar ouders en aan Remus.

'Sam?'

Sam keek om, Remus kwam aanrennen. Hij keek bezorgd.

'Gaat het met je?' Vroeg hij.

'Waarom zou het niet gaan?' Vroeg Sam.

Remus zweeg en ontweek Sam 's blik even. Sam hield haar hoofd schuin zodat ze weer in Remus ogen kon kijken.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

'De hele afdeling praat over jou.' Zei Remus.

Sam keek hem stil aan en wachtte af.

'Over de dood van je ouders, en over jou gedrag. Dat je het niet wilde vertellen. Dat jij gisteravond de hele tijd weg was.'

Sam knikte. Remus keek haar verbaasd aan.

'Je blijft Rustig?'

'Ja, het is net tot me doorgedrongen dat het nou eenmaal zo is. En daar kan ik niets aan veranderen. Ze zijn dood.' Zei Sam onverschillig.

'Vanochtend reageerde je er nog heel anders op.' Zei Remus.

'Ik weet het, maar ik heb nagedacht. En het is gewoon zo. Ik voel nog wel de plek die ooit van mij ouders was. Die is nu leeg en uitgestorven. Maar daar wen ik wel aan.'

Remus knikte.

'Goed, maar ik ging je dus even zoeken. Want er zal wel een hele vlaag van vragen op je gestort worden als je in de leerlingenkamer komt.' Zei Remus.

'En hoe weet jij dat?'

'Omdat ik mijn mond voorbij heb gepraat.'

'Je mond voorbij gepraat?' Vroeg Sam.

'Ik heb per ongelijk tegen James eruit geflapt dat ik het al wist, vanochtend. En een van de 3e jaars meiden hoorde dat. Zij heeft het meteen de leerlingenkamer rondgegooit. Ze begonnen toen vragen aan mij te stellen, maar ik antwoordde niet en ben op zoek gegaan naar jou. Ze zullen zo meteen dus alles aan jou vragen.' Zei Remus.

'Heerlijk, dat kan er ook nog wel bij.'

'Het spijt me echt.' Zei Remus welgemeend.

Sam sloeg haar arm om Remus heen.

'Ik weet het, ik vergeef het. En nu wil ik nog even met je praten.' Zei Sam.

Ze trok Remus een leeg lokaal binnen. Hij keek haar afwachtend aan.

'Ik wil een ding weten, en graag eerlijk antwoorden. Die eerste avond op Zweinstein, jij deed toen raar. Was dat ook omdat…' Vroeg ze.

'Ja, dat was inderdaad om dat ene ja.' Antwoordde Remus.

'Ik heb toen een … zien lopen vanuit het raam. Dat was jij dan. Maar er liepen nog twee beesten met jou mee. Wie waren dat?' Vroeg Sam.

'Tja, ik zou hem graag willen beantwoorden, maar dat moet ik eerst even overleggen met die personen.' Zei Remus.

Sam knikte en ging op een tafel zitten. Remus volgde haar voorbeeld en ging op de tafel tegenover haar zitten.

'En…euhh…Ik ben er nu ook een, maar moet ik dat nog melden bij iemand?' Vroeg Sam.

'Misschien wel. Maar niet aan Wafelaar, hij wilde mij al niet eens toelaten, maar Professor Perkamentus heeft hem overtuigd. Dus misschien moet je het aan hem vertellen. Ik wil wel meegaan.' Antwoordde Remus.

'Oké, en over vanochtend, ons, je weet wel…'

Remus kreeg een blos op zijn wangen.

'euhmm, ja… Misschien kunnen we dat maar beter niet aan iedereen vertellen.' Zei hij.

'Misschien wel beter aan niemand.' Zei Sam.

Remus knikte.

'misschien ook wel een goed idee.'

Het drong opeens door bij Sam hoeveel ze om Remus gaf. Nog nooit was ze met een jongen…Nog nooit had ze zo een lieve jongen ontmoet. Ze hield van hem. Nog meer dan van haar ouders. Sam keek Remus in de ogen, ze voelde de liefde die tussen hen straalde. Het was een speciale band. En die lag er al veel langer dan vandaag, gister of Vorig jaar. Ze waren al voor elkaar bestemd vanaf hun geboorte. Misschien daarvoor zelf.

'Sam''Remus' Begonnen ze op hetzelfde moment.

Ze lachten naar elkaar.

'ik wil je…' Begonnen ze weer allebei.

Weer moesten ze lachen. Sam knikte naar Remus dat hij mocht zeggen wat hij wilde zeggen.

'euhh… Sam…Ik euhh… ik heb al eens gezegd dat je een bijzonder meisje was. En dat is nog steeds zo. Je betekend heel veel voor me…en…Ik… wil je…'Stamelde hij.

'Ja, Ik wil… verkering.' Fluisterde Sam.

Ze liep naar hem toe en gaf hem een zoen.

Ze stonden nog even tegenover elkaar toen de deur oen vloog. Sam en Remus keken geschrokken naar de deuropening. Professor Adminta keek het tweetal geschrokken aan.

'Wat moeten jullie hier?' Vroeg ze bazig.

'Nou… euhh.' Stamelde Remus terwijl hij Rood werd.

'We… we wilden even rustig praten' Stamelde Sam.

Adminta keek van de een naar de ander. Sam kromp ineen en wist dat ze nog roder werd dan ze al was geweest.

'Kunnen jullie dan nu weg gaan, want ik, wil vast wat voorbereiden voor morgen.'Zei ze.

Remus en Sam knikten en verlieten zwijgend het lokaal.

Zwijgend liepen ze verder door de gangen van Zweinstein. Naar de leerlingenkamer. Tijdens het lopen vroeg Sam zich af wat ze zo meteen moest gaan antwoorden. Ze had geen flauw idee wat iedereen wilde weten. En hoe ze zelf moest reageren.

Ze keek met een schuin oog naar Remus. Maar hij leek zo te zien ook in gedachten verzonken. Ze nam het hem niet kwalijk dat hij eruit had geflapt dat hij het al wist. In zo een geval zou ze het zelf ook moeilijk hebben gevonden haar mond te houden. Hij had dus helemaal geen schuld. De enige schuld die er was lag bij Heer Voldemort.

Sam balde haar vuisten toen ze aan Voldemort dacht. Als die vent er niet was geweest was er niets aan de hand geweest. Dan had ze dit stomme gedoe niet hoeven doormaken. Dan was ze zelfs geen weerwolf geweest. En… Misschien ook niet de vriendin van Remus. Ze zuchtte, dat was het enige positieve effect geweest. Haar band met Remus was hechter geworden en uitgegroeid tot de liefde.

Voor het schilderij stonden ze even stil. Ze keken naar elkaar. Remus gaf een bemoedigend knikje aan Sam. Ze knikte terug en gaf het wachtwoord aan de Dikke Dame. Het portretgat zwaaide open. Sam aarzelde nog eventjes, wierp nog een blik op Remus en stapte naar binnen.

Alle gezichten richten zich opeens op haar, en de mensen zwegen. Een onheilspellende stilte. Zo goed als het kon negeerde Sam het. En liep ze naar Lily en Mandy, die ze aan de andere kant van de Leerlingenkamer zag staan.

Toen ze dichterbij kwam, kwam Lily haar tegemoet.

'Het spijt me heel erg Sam, Ik heb me stom en vervelende gedragen. Ik had je niet mogen slaan en niet door moeten zeuren. Het spijt me heel erg.' Zei Lily.

Ze keek naar haar voeten terwijl ze dit zij. Sam nam haar op, ze meende het echt. Sam glimlachte.

'En ik had het gewoon meteen moeten zeggen.' Antwoordde Sam.

Lily keek haar aan, haar ogen waren vochtig. Sam stak haar hand uit.

'Zand erover en we vergeten de toestand.' Zei Sam.

Lily knikte en pakte de hand aan. Sam merkte dat de hele afdeling toekeek.

Toen Sam en Lily weer loslieten ontstond er veel gemompel in de leerlingenkamer. Mandy was ondertussen bij hen komen staan. Sam keek rond, maar ze kon Remus niet meer vinden. Daisy kwam ook aanlopen vanuit de menigte. Ondanks alles was ze toch blij om haar vriendinnen weer te zien.

'Waarom vertelde je het niet meteen aan ons wat er was?' Vroeg Lily.

'Omdat ik het niet kon verwerken. Ik wilde eerst mijn eigen verdriet de baas zijn voor ik erover ging spreken.' Antwoordde Sam.

'Maar waarom vertelde je het dan wel aan Remus?' Vroeg Lily.

Sam glimlachte.

'Dat zou je wel willen weten, net als de rest van de afdeling.' Zei Sam.

'Je bent al irritant genoeg geweest, vertel het nou maar' Zei Mandy nieuwsgierig.

'Oké, toen ik gisteravond wegrende uit de grote zaal, toen botste ik tegen Remus aan. Hij merkte dat ik helemaal overstuur was. Hij wilde weten wat er was. Ik kon toen ook niet praten, maar ik heb hem de brief toen gegeven die ik had ontvangen. Dus wist hij het wel.'

Lily knikte, evenals Mandy en Daisy. Sam merkte dat alle aandacht weer op haar was gericht en mensen nu doorgaven wat zij had gezegd.

'Maar waarom gaf je mij die brief dan niet.' Vroeg Lily.

'Goede vraag, ik had hem niet bij de hand. En ik wilde het toen zelf verwerken. En ik wist dat jij vragen zou gaan stellen. Die kon ik op dat moment niet beantwoorden.'

Lily keek haar aan, Sam kreeg een blos op haar wangen. De echte reden kon ze niet aan Lily geven, dan zou ze door het lint gaan.

'Een beetje vaag, maar waar heb jij dan de hele avond uitgehangen.' Vroeg Lily.

'Jeetje, je hoort me wel helemaal uit hè. Maar ik was voornamelijk buiten.' Zei Sam.

'Waar buiten, want toen ik je riep antwoordde je niet.' Zei Lily.

'Een eind van de ingang af, ik heb eigenlijk niets gehoord.' Antwoordde Sam.

'En waar was je de hele dag?' Vroeg Lily.

'Vanochtend was ik nog buiten, tegen de middag ben ik naar binnen gegaan en heb ik liggen slapen. Dat was vannacht niet echt goed gelukt.' Zei Sam.

Lily knikte, Sam hoopte dat dit het laatste was. Ze had geen zin in nog meer vragen.

'Was Remus soms bij je? Hij was er ook de hele avond en dag niet meer.' Vroeg Lily.

Sam zuchtte, dat was dus niet de laatste vraag geweest.

'Hij was wel eventjes bij me ja.' Antwoordde Sam tegen haar zin in.

Lily, Mandy en Daisy bekeken Sam met iets te veel interesse. Snel wende Sam haar blik af en keek of iedereen nog steeds stond te luisteren.

'Owja, professor Perkamentus wil je nog spreken over jou afwezigheid vandaag. Als ik je zag moest ik dat tegen je zeggen.' Zei Lily.

'Goed, ik ga zo naar hem toe. Waren dit alle vragen?' Vroeg Sam.

Lily knikte. Sam zei hen gedag en liep de leerlingenkamer weer uit. Dan kon ze beter meteen naar Professor Perkamentus gaan en alles vertellen. Ook over het ongelukje die avond.

Voor het kantoor van Perkamentus bleef ze even staan. Ze haalde diep adem en klopte aan. Er kwam geen reactie van binnen. Zachtjes opende Sam de deur en keek door een kier. Perkamentus keek op van zijn bureau.

'Ja? Wat is er?' Vroeg hij.

Sam opende de deur verder en stapte naar binnen.

'U wilde me spreken?' Vroeg Sam.

Perkamentus knikte en gebood haar verder te komen. Sam sloot de deur en ging op de stoel aan de andere kant van het bureau zitten.

'Heeft u een idee waarom ik u wilde spreken?' Vroeg hij.

'Over mijn afwezigheid van vandaag.' Zei Sam.

Hij knikte en keek afwachtend naar haar.

'Nou, waar wacht u op. Geef een verklaring. Een goede graag.' Zei hij rustig.

Sam knikte en slikte even. Ze had het idee dat ze al eerder aan Perkamentus had moeten opbiechten dat ze een weerwolf was, maar dat was gewoon onmogelijk.

'Nou, ziet u. Gisteravond kreeg ik een brief. Deze was van mijn buurvrouw. Daarin stond dat Voldemort…'

Perkamentus gezicht vetrok.

'Spreekt u zijn naam uit?' Vroeg hij.

'Ja, altijd al. Het jaagt me geen schrik aan.'

Perkamentus knikte.

'Ga verder.'

'Euhh, in die brief stond dus dat Voldemort op het ministerie was binnengevallen en mijn ouders daarbij waren omgekomen'

Sam slikte, maar Perkamentus zei niets en bleef stil luisteren.

'Ik rende de grote zaal uit, want daar was ik toen ik de brief kreeg. Ik rende naar buiten. Daar botste ik tegen Remus. Hij wilde weten wat er was, ik vertelde hem het verhaal. Over mijn ouders…'

'Maar was de dood van jou ouders de reden dat je er niet was, want dan hoef je niet verder te gaan.' Onderbrak Perkamentus haar.

'Nee, ook, maar er komt nog meer, en dat moet ik ook vertellen.'

'Goed, ga dan maar door'

'Oké, ik vertelde het dus. Hij probeerde mij een beetje te troosten, maar vergat de tijd. De maan kwam op. Hij rende weg, zei dat ik niet moest volgen. Maar ik was koppig en volgde. Toen was het te laat. Ik…'

Sam haperde. Perkamentus keek naar haar. Hij knikte.

'Het is goed, Een goede reden waarom u afwezig was, Samen met de heer Lupos, dat was niet helemaal onopgemerkt gebleven. Maar het is vooral goed dat u het aan mij verteld.'

'Remus had mij gezegd dat ik het aan u moest vertellen.' Zei Sam

'Dat was dan een goed idee van hem, ik denk dat hij je ook wel wil uileggen wat er eigenlijk iedere Volle Maan dan moet gebeuren. En ik zal Madame Plijster inlichten, verder hoeft niemand het te weten. Ga nu maar, alles is en komt goed.'

Sam knikte en verliet het kantoor, het viel allemaal gelukkig nog mee. Maar ze had ook geweten dat Perkamentus het allemaal wel zou begrijpen.

Met een goed gevoel liep Sam terug door de gangen. Alles was toch nog goed gekomen voor haar gevoel. Het was allemaal toch wel meegevallen. Het leek haar bijna onwerkelijk dat ze de dood van haar ouders in een dag had verwerkt. Het was haar eerste zwaar gevallen, maar het viel allemaal wel mee.

Aangekomen bij het schilderij van de Dikke Dame stapte ze zonder angst naar binnen. Weer keken alle leerlingen naar Sam. Maar deze keer voelde ze de angst niet meer. Meet een goed gevoel stapte ze de andere negeerden verder. Ze besloot meteen naar de slaapzaal te gaan om nog wat te slapen voordat het avondmaal was.

Na een paar dagen was Sam weer helemaal uitgerust. En ze had de dood van haar ouders nu echt helemaal verwerkt. Alles was veel sneller gegaan dan ze had gedacht, maar ze voelde zich nu weer goed. Ze was weer haar vrolijke zelf.

Samen met Lily en Daisy wandelde ze door de gangen. Het was bijna tijd voor de avond maaltijd. Ze waren verwikkeld in een best wel hevige discussie, Lily probeerde toch steeds weer uit Sam te krijgen wat ze de hele avond had gedaan. En waarom ze Remus nou wel alles had verteld. Het eerste antwoord wat ze had gegeven vond Lily duidelijk niet genoeg.

'Nee Lil, er is geen andere reden, dat heb ik je al tig keer verteld' Zei Sam geïrriteerd.

'Kom op Sam, ben je echt niet een beetje…' begon Lily.

'Ik heb toch gezegd van niet.'

Ze versnelde haar pas, maar Lily liet zich niet afschepen en kwam weer naast Sam lopen.

'je hoeft je er niet voor te schamen hoor, je zei zelf dat het heel normaal is.' Zei Lily.

'Weet ik, ik schaam me niet. Er is gewoon niets.' Antwoordde Sam.

Ze namen plaats aan de tafel. Ze keek naar de andere kant waar Remus zat. Doordar Lily haar steeds in de gaten hield had ze nog geen tijd gehad om weer met Remus te praten. Alleen tijdens de les Bezweringen had ze hem heel even gesproken. Maar Professor Adminta had de hele les gepraat, dus had ze geen tijd gehad goed met hem te praten.

Iedereen werd stil toen Professor Wafelaar opstond. Sam keek naar hem, het gebeurde niet vaak dat hij iets wilde zeggen voordat het eten werd neergezet.

'Goedenavond allemaal, voor we gaan eten heb ik nog een paar mededelingen. Ik heb goed nieuws en slecht nieuws. Ik zal met het goede beginnen. De week voor kerstmis komen de Uitwisselingsleerlingen van beauxbatons. Zij zullen de hele week voor kerst hier op Zweinstein verblijven. In Februari zullen dan ook een aantal van onze leerlingen naar Beauxbatons toegaan. Mensen die willen, kunnen zich nog opgeven bij Professor Perkamentus, want er zijn nog een aantal plaatsen vrij.'

Hij zweeg, iedereen was begonnen met fluisteren.

'Ik zou dus nooit daarheen willen, hier op Zweinstein is het best.' Fluisterde Lily.

Sam draaide zich om naar haar.

'Mij lijk het wel cool, ik ben het eigenlijk helemaal vergeten, maar ik denk dus wel dat ik me ga opgeven.'

'moet je zelf weten.' Antwoordde Lily.

'Stilte graag, dan kan ik verder' Zei Wafelaar.

Iedereen werd meteen weer stil.

'Goed, dan wil ik ook even vertellen dat er dit jaar weer een kerstbal zal zijn voor iedereen in het vierde jaar of hoger. Oudere leerlingen mogen uiteraard wel een jonger persoon meenemen. Het is verplicht om in een galagewaad te komen, maar dat lijkt me verder brij logisch'

'Ik zei het toch, ik zei toch dat we een kerstbal kregen.' Zei Lily opgewonden.

'Ja dat weet ik, maar Volgens mij wil Wafelaar nog even verder.' Antwoordde Sam

Lily zweeg meteen, in de zaal was weer wat gefluister losgebroken, maar na een minuutje verstomde alles weer.

'Dan moet ik nu nog het slechte nieuws vertellen.'

Professor Wafelaar keek ernstig de zaal rond.

'Misschien hebben sommige het al gehoord of hebben het gelezen. Maar dat lijkt me sterk. Afgelopen week is het Ministerie aangevallen door "Hij die niet genoemd mag worden" Daarbij zijn verschillende doden gevallen. Ook bekenden van hier, van deze school'

Iedereen bleef stil, sommigen keken rond om te zien of er iemand miste. Sam kreeg een brok in haar keel. De dood had ze verwerkt, maar het greep haar wel aan. Ze wist dat alle leerlingen van griffoendor naar haar keken. En misschien ook nog wel andere mensen. Het was ondertussen al bij veel mensen langsgekomen dat haar ouders waren vermoord

'Daarom moet ik helaas vertellen dat het alleen nog is toegestaan aan de 6e en 7e jaars om naar Zweinsveld te gaan. Om de rest ook te laten gaan vinden wij onverantwoordelijk. Het spijt me voor de anderen.'

Wafelaar zweeg weer, Sam vond al die pauze 's nu toch wel vervelende worden, ze wilde dat hij gewoon meteen zei wat hij allemaal wilde zeggen.

'Ik snap dat er nu mensen in de problemen komen voor het kerstbal, omdat ze nog geen galagewaad hebben. Maar ik kan hen geruststellen. Over twee weken komt Madame Mallekin met haar collectie Galagewaden hierheen, zodat de mensen die er nog geen hebben er eentje aan kunnen schaffen. Dat was het dan voor nu. Eet smakelijk allemaal'

Professor Wafelaar ging weer zitten. Het eten verscheen op tafel. Sam schepte haar bord vol. Maar ze keek daarna alleen nog naar haar eten. Ze wist niet waarom. Maar nu bleek dat het misschien toch nog niet helemaal was verwerkt. De dood van haar ouders had misschien meer invloed dan ze had gedacht.

Ze staarde nog even naar haar eten, maar stond toen op.

'Sam waar ga je heen?' Vroeg Lily.

Sam keek even om, Lily schrok. Sam sloeg haar ogen neer.

'Ik ga vast naar de slaapzaal.' Zei ze.

Ze draaide zich om en liep de grote zaal uit.

In de slaapzaal liet ze zich op haar bed vallen. Er liepen weer kleine tranen over haar wangen. Zolang er niet echt over gesproken werd, dan kon ze het wel houden. Maar nu, toen Wafelaar het erover had. Het leek wel of hij gewoon haar ouders bedoelde die waren omgekomen. En helemaal verder op niemand anders doelde, hij het gewoon over haar had. Maar haar naam niet wilde noemen.

Zacht snikkend bleef ze liggen. Het voelde raar, op een of andere manier leek het wel of ze niet huilde om de dood van haar ouders. Maar gewoon… Om… Ze kon het niet beschrijven. Ze had gewoon een onbeschrijfelijk gevoel op dit moment. Het enige wat ze wist was dat het haar verdriet deed.

Zoals het nu voelde miste ze nog veel meer dan alleen haar ouders. Er was nog een oningevuld stuk. Dat stuk was samen met haar ouders verdwenen. Sam sloot haar ogen, ze kon er verder niets mee. Ze miste delen, maar ze had geen idee waar ze thuishoorden. Ergens was ze een deel van zichzelf verloren. Maar waar?

Sam draaide zich weer op haar zei. Ze dacht na, wat kon er op die lege plek horen. Er waren er twee. De ene was bestemd geweest voor haar ouders. Deze was altijd al een beetje leeg geweest, maar nog nooit zo leeg. De andere plek was ook voor iets geweest. Waarschijnlijk wisten haar ouders wat dat was. Alleen was dat geheim samen met heer ouders gestorven, en voelde ze die plek daarom nu pas.

Sam gaapte, ze was moe. Ze schopte haar schoenen uit en trok de dekens over zich heen. Ze sloot haar ogen. Nog eventjes dacht ze na over de toestand. Maar zo snel als de bui was gekomen was hij ook weer verdwenen.

Opgelucht draaide ze zich op haar zij. Ze gaapte nog eens. Ze was echt moe. Ook al was het pas… Ze opende haar ogen… Half acht. Naja, als je moe was moest je slapen. Sam sloot haar ogen voor de zoveelste keer en binnen een paar minuten was ze in dromenland.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

De weken voor Sam werden moeilijk. Hoe makkelijk het verwerken eerst leek. Zo moeilijk bleek het te zijn. Ze besefte nu pas goed wat er aan de hand was. En hoeveel ze toch van haar ouders was gaan houden, zelfs met al die slechte eigenschappen van hen.

Tijdens de lessen kon Sam zich slecht concentreren, en haar cijfers leden eronder. Lily probeerde zo goed en kwaad als het kon haar te helpen. Maar dat lukte niet altijd. Van Remus kreeg Sam weinig steun. Ze vond het jammer, maar sinds Lily bijna altijd bij haar was sprak ze Remus nauwelijks. De enige tijden dat ze met hem kon praten was tijdens de lessen waar Lily niet bij was. En dan hadden ze ook weinig tijd, want de leraren kletsen de meeste tijd vol.

Gelukkig werd ze afgeleid toen professor Wafelaar aankondigde dat Madame Mallekin die middag zou komen met haar collectie Galagewaden. Aangezien ze er nog geen had, wilde ze er dan eentje gaan kopen. Of ze moest wachten tot ze naar Zweinsveld konden de volgende week. Maar als het nu kon, deed ze het gewoon nu.

's Middags liep Sam samen met Lily naar de Grote Zaal. Professor Wafelaar had gezegd dat Madame Mallekin daar haar kleding zou uitstallen. Toen ze naar binnen liepen keken ze hun ogen uit. Er stonden heel vel rekken. En aan allemaal hingen Galagewaden.

Ze liepen langs verscheidene rekken voordat een van beiden iets kon zeggen.

'Nou Sam, je hebt genoeg keus lijkt me.' Zei Lily.

'Dat kun je wel zeggen, Ik denk te veel.' Antwoordde Sam lachend.

De eerste rekken liepen ze langs, deze gewaden waren toch te klein. Een paar rekken verder bleven ze staan.

'Oké, dit is meer mijn maand, maar waar moet ik beginnen?' Zei Sam.

Ze liep langs een rek en bekeek de gewaden. Ze haalde er een donkerrood gewaad uit.

'Nee, dat is niets. Dit is beter.' Zei Lily.

Ze hield een lichtgroen gewaad voor Sam 's neus. Sam schudde haar hoofd.

'Nee, die vind ik niets.'

'En deze dan?' Vroeg Lily.

Ze hield nu een roze gewaad met veel rouge voor. Sam kneep haar ogen dicht en schudde haar hoofd. Zoiets ergs had ze nog niet eerder gezien.

Iets te behulpzaam liet Lily steeds weer gewaden zien en steeds weer wees Sam ze af. Het was haar nu wel duidelijk dat ze allebei een hele andere smaak hadden als het om galagewaden ging. Lily wilde er veel tierelantijntjes aan. En Zijzelf hield het liever een beetje rustig. Zonder al teveel frutsels.

Bij het laatste rek bleef Sam staan. Dit zou nooit lukken. Ze zuchtte toen Lily nog een afschuwelijk gewaad liet zien. Sam schudde Moedeloos haar hoofd. Dit werkte niet. Ze wilde de hoop net opgeven toen ze een lichtblauw Gewaad zag hangen. Het was gemaakt van een fijne stof. Hij zag er prachtig uit.

Sam haalde hem eruit en liet hem aan Lily zien. Die twijfelde nog even, maar knikte toen. Samen liepen ze naar een pashokje waar Sam in verdween. Een paar minuten later kwam ze weer tevoorschijn.

'En wat vind je ervan?' Vroeg Sam.

Lily knikte goedkeurend. Sam glimlachte opgelucht. Het was toch gelukt. Ze verdween weer in het pashokje. Enkele minuutjes later kwam ze weer tevoorschijn met het gewaad over haar arm.

Samen met Lily liep ze naar Madame Mallekin.

'Ik wil deze graag.' Zei Sam.

'Dat is dan 10 Galjoenen en 4 Sikkels' Antwoordde Madame Mallekin Vriendelijk.

Sam knikte en gaf het geld.

**Eindnoot: **Hoewel ik het vervelend vindt om dit te zeggen, moet ik helaas toegeven dat dit het laatste hoofdstuk was. Hier ben ik gestopt met schrijven zo'n 7 jaar geleden en hier eindigt het verhaal dan ook. Ik zou met alle liefde een keer verder willen schrijven, ware het niet dat ik allang vergeten ben waar dit hele verhaal naartoe ging. Ik hoop dat jullie er allemaal van genoten hebben en tot ziens ^-^


End file.
